O Veneno Que Corroi a Alma
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: Harry já não se conhece mais e cai em um mundo de solidão, alguém misterioso tenta ajuda-lo, mas Harry precisa ajudar a si mesmo, ainda mais quando é pego por Voldemort. Slash/lemon - HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, são inteirinhos da assassina da J. Killer. Rowling. Se fossem meus teriam muitos mais personagens gays alem do Dumby.

Essa fic contem conteudo **Yaoi, slash, lemon, Man x Man**. Tudo isso quer dizer que temos casais **homossexuais** que iram fazer coisas que homossexuais fazendo como se beijarem, se amarem, trazarem e tudo que tem direito. Então se vc não gosta, sua religião não permite ou algo do tipo por favor **não leia** a minha fic afinal não queremos nenhum tipo de preconceito não é mesmo.

Para aqueles que gostam estejam a vontade a casa é de vcs, podem lere reler e mandar reviews que eu adorarei e responderei.

**O veneno que corroí a alma**

A luz do luar entrava pela janela do dormitório onde Harry Potter dormia, ou tentava inutilmente. Seus belos olhos verdes permaneciam fechados lutando contra o monstro interior que imperava nas horas sombrias da noite.

Sua cicatriz ardia constantemente, mas aquela dor não chegava a superar a sua tristeza, a sua angustia. Não agüentando mais tentar dormir levantou-se vestindo o roupão e indo para a sala comunal. O silêncio era aterrorizante, parecia o próprio nada dando boas vindas ao viajante solitário.

Harry sentou-se no beiral da janela e ficou olhando a luz da lua ser engolida pela cruel escuridão. Aqueles tempos eram tão sombrios quanto a Floresta Proibida. Tão cruel quando o próprio Voldemort.

- Voldemort – Sussurrou para o vento.

O causador de tanta destruição, o diabólico que o queria morto, o assassino de seus pais e de tantos outros queridos. Instintivamente colocou a mão na cicatriz que ainda ardia, a lembrança do sacrifício de seus pais e do dever que lhe fora imposto sem nem saberem sua vontade, afinal como um garoto de um ano iria responder a essa pergunta?

Ainda estava no mesmo lugar quando Hermione desceu do dormitório de manhã. A menina chegou perto de Harry e o abraçou. A principio Harry se assustou com o ato, mas ao olhar para o lado e ver o cabelo volumoso seu coração se acalmou.

- Bom dia – Disse dando um beijo na testa da amiga.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo

- Tem certeza?

Harry se desvencilhou dos braços da amiga e desceu do beiral da janela. Ele tinha certeza de que estava bem? Ele estava bem?

- Tenho sim – Sorriu falsamente – Por que pergunta?

- Harry – O olhar de Hermione era pura preocupação – Você está diferente.

- Hermione, eu sou diferente.

- Não é isso Harry, mas você já se olhou no espelho?

- Meu cabelo não fica no lugar, sabe disso.

- Não é o cabelo, é você. Harry provavelmente você não come a tempos, está muito magro. Também não deve estar dormindo. Fala comigo Harry.

Harry olhou para a amiga e sentiu o carinho que ela lhe passava. Se pudesse desabafar, deixar seus tormentos o abandonarem Hermione seria a primeira pessoa que passaria em sua cabeça.

- Eu estou bem Mione – Disse passando as costas da mão na bochecha rosada da menina – Não se preocupa. Vou trocar de roupa.

Harry subiu as escadas devagar. Os pés descalços absorvendo o frio da pedra. Aquela sensação era plenamente familiar.

- Oi Rony – Disse entrando no dormitório – Neville, Simas, Dino. Bom dia.

- Bom dia Harry – Disseram Neville, Dino e Rony.

Simas não falava com Harry por causa do que ele andava falando pelo castelo. Quase não voltou para a escola pois sua mãe não o queria perto dele e de Dumbledore. Todos no mundo bruxo estão atacando-os, chamando-os de mentirosos e perigosos.

Harry não deu muita atenção para a cara que Simas fez antes de sair e foi pegar sua roupa no malão, colocou todas dobradas e as levou para o banheiro.

- Não entendo por que ele se troca no banheiro agora, nunca fez isso antes – Disse Neville.

- Também não sei, mas de um tempo para cá ele vem fazendo isso.

- Deixa ele gente – Ralhou Rony – Ele não pode ter privacidade não?

- Pode – Disse Dino – Mas que ele anda esquisito é verdade.

Rony sabia disso, conhecia Harry desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts e agora, cinco anos depois, ele sabia que Harry estava com problemas, mas respeitava o amigo e esperava que ele viesse lhe falar o que tinha.

Harry saiu do banheiro arrumado, guardou o pijama e desceu em silêncio para o salão principal sem esperar ninguém.

Harry não tinha tantos amigos assim e agora que ele afirmara que Voldemort voltara tinha menos ainda. Todos o chamavam de louco e evitavam ficar perto dele, mas isso não o incomodava, o que ele mais queria era ficar sozinho.

O salão principal ainda estava vazio tirando dois corvinais, uma lufa lufa, o diretor e Snape. Sentou-se no extremo da mesa da Grifinória e ficou com a cabeça baixa olhando para o prato vazio.

Harry pegou uma salsicha, mas nada fez alem de brincar espetando-a. Quando o salão começou a encher Harry levantou-se e se dirigiu ao jardim. Sentou-se longe de todos os olhares.

No horário da primeira aula Harry foi para a sala de DCAT. A nova professora era a mesma mulher que trabalhava no Ministério e ficou contra ele na audiência para decidir se ele seria expulso ou não da escola por ter usado o feitiço do patrono para afugentar os dementadores que atacaram a ele e o primo Duda.

A mulher baixinha vestida toda de rosa entrou na sala tacando fogo no papel que Parvati fez voar como passarinho pela sala.

- Bom dia crianças.

Todos olharam para trás ao ouvir a voz da professora que sorria irritantemente. Rony resmungou algo como "cara de sapo" antes de se virar para frente.

- Níveis Ordinários de Magia. N.O.M.S. Mais conhecidos como Nons. Estudem e serão recompensados, deixem de estudar e as conseqüências serão severas.

Dolores Umbridge, professora de DCAT, olhava para a sala ignorando as caras feias dos alunos, principalmente Rony. Hermione parecia a única interessada no que a professora estava falando. Todos na escola conheciam sua fama de sabe tudo e ela estava ansiosa para chegar os exames.

- O ensino que receberam nessa disciplina foi um tanto fragmentada – Disse entregando um livro para cada um – Mas vão ficar felizes em saber que agora seguirão um curso de magia defensiva cuidadosamente estruturado e aprovado pelo ministério.

Nesse momento Hermione levantou a mão, seu livro estava aberto no índice e sua testa estava franzida.

- Sim senhorita Granger.

- Não há nada aqui sobre usar feitiços defensivos?

- Usar feitiços? – Riu – Não vejo por que teriam que usar feitiços na minha aula.

- Não vamos usar magia? – Perguntou Rony.

- Você vão aprender feitiços defensivos de um jeito seguro e sem riscos.

- E de que adianta? – Perguntou Harry – Se vamos ser atacados não será sem riscos.

- Alunos devem levantar a mão para falar na minha aula – Disse grosseiramente – Segundo o Ministério o estudo teórico é suficiente para prepará-los para os exames que é, afinal, o propósito desta escola.

- E como a teoria nos prepara para o que está lá fora? – Perguntou Harry ficando nervoso.

- Não há nada lá fora meu caro. Quem você acha que quer atacar crianças da sua idade?

- Eu não sei. Lord Voldemort, talvez.

Todos na sala se horrorizaram quando ouviram aquele nome. Ninguém tinha coragem de fala-lo a não ser Dumbledore e algumas outras pessoas. Até Rony estremeceu ao lado de Harry que ignorou os protestos e só olhava para a professora que já não tinha o sorrisinho irritante no rosto.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara – Disse a professora – Foram informados de que um certo bruxo das trevas retornou do além. Isto é uma grande mentira.

- Não é mentira – Protestou Harry – u o vi e lutei com ele.

- Detenção Potter.

- Então, segundo a senhora, Cedrico caiu morto porque quis?

- A morte de Cedrico Diggory foi um trágico acidente.

- Assassinado. Voldemort o matou e a senhora sabe.

- Chega! – Gritou a professora – Chega. Quero vê-lo senhor Potter, na minha sala.

O sinal avisando que a ultima aula acabara tocou e todos foram para suas salas comunais, menos Harry que se dirigiu para a sala da professora Umbridge.

A professora abriu a porta e permitiu que ele entrasse.

- Sente-se Potter – Indicou a pequena mesa ao lado dela.

Harry sentou-se sem vontade alguma. Sua cabeça doía novamente, sua cicatriz ardia, mas pior que aquilo era a dor de seu interior, interior quebrado, interior roído, pesado, doído.

Veneno que corroia os pensamentos, a mente distorcida fugindo dos olhos vermelhos que o perseguem jogando sua culpa, sua dor, sua dor pela culpa, pela morte, pela incapacidade, pela burrice atrevida de sempre pensar que pode fazer algo à alguém.

Quem? Ninguém, ninguém, era isso que ele era, que ele sentia ser. Não era herói, não era valente. Se escondia da realidade que sabia ser verdadeira.

Dor. Dor física, dor que o fez olhar para sua mão esquerda. Gravado em sua pele estava a frase " não devo contar mentiras". Um misto de dor, alivio, preenchimento e vazio.

Olhou para a professora como se não a visse.

- Sim?

- Nada – Respondeu – Nada.

Absolutamente nada era o que ele sentia. Olhou para o pergaminho, as palavras sumiram. Começou a escrever, escreveu ate ser mandado de volta para o dormitório. Sentiu dor, sentiu tudo, não sentiu nada.

Não foi para o dormitório. Subiu e continuou subindo ate chegar à torre mais alta. O tempo estava frio, mas não se incomodou, tirou a capa e a camiseta deixando o peito nu, deixando o vento gelado o cortar, o dilacerar, congelar as lágrimas que não caiam.

Os cabelos balançavam enquanto seus dedos tocavam seu rosto procurando se reconhecer, tentando achar o que já estava perdido.

Olhou para baixo e sentiu medo. Não havia chão, apenas vazio, nada.

_"Pula, o que tem a perder?_ – Dizia uma voz em sua mente – _Coragem Potter, todos te odeiam, te acham um mentiroso, não querem você aqui, não sentirão sua falta, não querem um mentiroso, um assassino"_

Harry já estava na ponta da torre, olhos fechados, braços abertos.

_"Só mais um pouquinho mais para frente e tudo acaba, seu sofrimento, sua culpa"_

Harry respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Se sentiu zonzo com a altura e voltou para trás.

_"Covarde"_

- Sai da minha mente Voldemort.

Harry gritou e saiu correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem nem colocar a camiseta. Correu, correu muito esperando afastar aquela voz de sua cabeça.

Trombou com algo e caiu de bruços no chão sentindo o gelo da pedra nua lhe cortar a pele. Encostou o rosto de lado deixando a bochecha gelada e viu dois pés chegarem perto, fechou os olhos e tentou lutar contra si mesmo.

- Me...mata por favor.

Harry desmaiou e não sentiu quando duas mãos o pegaram delicadamente e o levaram para uma sala vazia.

--/--/--


	2. Chapter 2

_**É isso ai pessoal, no primeiro capítulo vcs viram como Harry esta sofrendo com alguma coisa. Voldemort o perturba confundindo sua cabeça o fazendo quase se matar. Mas Harry acha alguém misterioso que o ajuda, mas quem é tal ser?**_

_**Não irei contar quem é o tal homem misterioso que ajuda Harry, tem que ler para saber.**_

_**No proximo capítulo que é esse aqui em baixo, vcs verma o Harry sofrer mais um ataque do grande Lord Voldmeort, bla bla bla. Snape começará a reparar mais em Harry, perguntas surgirão: Por que Harry está tão magro, Por que está sofrendo tanto e nem pede ajuda? Brigas com amigos, Raiva aflorando na pele, ficaremos sabendo por que Harry sente tanta culpa. Tudo isso nesse capítulo.**_

_**Mandem Reviews pois amo le-los e agradeço desde já as pessoas que me mandaram. Vocês são minha inspiração.**_

--/--/--/--/--/--/--

Sem abrir os olhos, Harry foi voltando ao inconsciente. Estava deitado em algo macio, seu corpo estava quente e confortável. Abriu os olhos, mas ao contrário do que imaginou não estava no dormitório da Grifinória. Estava deitado em um colchão com lençóis negros. Ainda estava sem camisa, mas suas roupas estavam dobradas ao lado.

Levantou e se vestiu. O colchão desapareceu e em seu lugar apareceu uma rosa azul. Pegou-a, não tinha espinhos e nem perfume, mas era linda em todo seu esplendor.

Tentou lembrar como viera parar ali. Fechou os olhos e tentou buscar na memória. Vento, gelo, frio, altura, Voldemort, morte. Lembrou de ter corrido pelo castelo, correu sem rumo, correu vazio ate que parou, não parou porque quis e sim porque algo o impediu, alguém, alguém que o viu cair e se aproximou. Depois disso, nada, nem sonhos, nem pesadelos.

Achou estranho, olhou em volta, nada lhe dizia quem era a pessoa, nada a não ser uma flor azul segura em sua mão.

Olhou para a janela, já estava claro, devia ter perdido o café. Deu uma ultima olhada na sala vazia e saiu. Primeira aula, poções em meia hora. Correu para o dormitório e foi tomar um banho.

Chegou cinco minutos atrasado e rezou para que o professor estivesse em um dos seus melhores dias.

- Potter! Cinco anos fazendo o mesmo caminho e ainda não teve a capacidade de saber o caminho? – Disse ferozmente fazendo os sonserinos rirem a vontade – vinte pontos a menos para a grifinória por sua incapacidade. Agora sente-se.

Harry encaminhou-se para seu lugar ao lado de Neville que tremia como sempre fazia quando entrava na aula de poções.

- Como eu estava falando antes de ser interrompido pelo senhor Potter, vocês prepararão a poção fertilizante, está tudo no quadro, comecem.

Rapidamente todos começaram a se mexer e pegar os ingredientes e materiais no fim da sala. Todos em silêncio pois Snape deixara bem claro na primeira aula que queria absoluto silêncio em suas aulas.

Já estavam no meio da aula quando o professor exclamou.

- Vejo que tirará nota zero Potter. – Disse dando um sorriso que fez Harry querer esmurrá-lo – Se for capaz de tal proeza, poderia ler a ultima linha do quadro?

- Mexer seis vezes no sentido anti-horário. Três vezes no sentido horário. A poção ficará... verde.

- O senhor é daltônico senhor Potter?

- Não senhor.

- Então como explica sua poção ter ficado vermelha?

Harry não respondeu, não falou nada baixou os olhos pois não agüentava e nem tinha a menor vontade de olhar aqueles olhos negros como carvão.

- Articulado como sempre. Vinte pontos a menos para a grifinória.

Snape voltou para sua mesa e começou a escrever em um pergaminho, mas seus pensamentos não estavam no papel e sim no menino de olhos verdes. Potter sempre fora uma negação em Poções, mas não a ponto de errar mais que Longbottom e era exatamente o que andava fazendo desde que voltou de férias.

Desde o inícios das aulas Snape tem reparado que ele andava mais calado, cabisbaixo, as emoções explodindo dentro de si, como agora.

- Cala a boca Malfoy – Disse Harry com os punhos cerrados olhando para o sonserino.

- Ficou bravinho Potter? Tudo isso só porque eu falei do seu namoradinho?

- Cala a boca – Repetiu

- Você deixou ele morrer, aquela bichinha branquela.

- ESTUPEFAÇA

Todos prenderam a respiração quando Malfoy voou para o outro lado da sala. Alguns grifinórios davam risadas e uns sonserinos faziam cara de medo e raiva. Harry estava parado apontando a varinha de olhos fechados. Seu punho estava roxo de tanto que apertava a mão.

- Potter! – Exclamou o professor andando rapidamente até o menino – O que acha que está fazendo?

Harry não respondeu, baixou a varinha e abriu os olhos encarando o professor

- Detenção Potter e cinqüenta pontos a menos para a grifinória, terá sorte se a grifinória conseguir concorrer a taça das casas esse ano, com o senhor perdendo noventa pontos em um dia eu duvido muito. Esteja na minha sala às dez horas em ponto, aprenderá de uma vê por todas a se comportar como um ser humano em minha sala de aula. Dispensados. Crabe, Goyle ajudem o senhor Malfoy.

Harry recolheu suas coisas e foi o primeiro a sair fazendo Hermione e Rony correrem para alcançá-lo.

- Harry, espera Harry.

- Que foi Mione?

- O que foi pergunto eu? Harry você nunca atacou Malfoy daquele jeito, muito menos durante a aula do Snape, sabendo que ele protegeria o Malfoy.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo.

- Harry você ficou em detenção.

- É fiquei – Disse virando-se bruscamente para a amiga – E acho que já tenho coisa demais na cabeça para ainda ter que ficar ouvindo você reclamar.

- Ei! Não fala assim com a Mione cara – Disse Rony – Ela está apenas querendo ajudar.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, esquece ta legal, me esqueçam, é o melhor que podem fazer.

Harry saiu deixando um Rony nervoso e uma Mione chorosa para trás. Tinha um tempo antes do almoço e resolveu ir para o lago. Sentou-se longe de todos ficando isolado como queria ficar.

Seus olhos percorreram toda a extensão do lago e ele se lembrou de como era fundo e frio. Lembrou-se da sensação de ficar sem respirar, de sentir a vida deixando seu corpo, sua mente se esvaindo e ficando somente o nada.

Harry não apareceu no almoço e faltou ao restante das aulas aquele dia. Só saiu de onde estava quando tinha de ir para a detenção do Snape.

Caminhou lentamente e bateu três vezes na porta antes de entrar.

- Pelo menos na detenção o senhor chega no horário. O senhor limpará o estoque de ingredientes.

- Sim senhor – Disse sem olhá-lo.

- Sem varinha

- Sim senhor

- Não sairá daqui sem ter terminado

- Sim senhor

"Droga de menino" Snape estava ficando nervoso com a falta de atitude dele. Antes sempre era espontâneo, agora tão calado. Virou as costas e foi para seu dormitório deixando-o sozinho.

Harry suspirou e olhou para o estoque, era enorme e estava muito sujo. Pegou o pano, espanador e um balde com agua e começou a limpar o que levaria a noite inteira para terminar.

Snape sempre voltava para ver se o menino estava cumprindo a detenção. Na terceira vez que voltou, às três horas da manhã, ficou parado na porta do batente tentando entender o que se passava ali.

Harry estava deitado no chão, gemia com um pano na testa, parecia sentir muita dor.

- Potter o que está fazendo agora?

Harry não respondeu continuou no chão, mas agora chegava quase a gritar de dor.

Snape o pegou pelo colarinho e o levantou tentando fazê-lo ficar em pé, mas era inútil, Harry caiu novamente no chão, mas agora já gritava a plenos pulmões batendo na própria cabeça.

- SAI, TIRA ISSO DE MIM – Gritava esmurrando a cabeça – SAI.

Snape teve que segurar os braços de Harry com uma mão e com a outra tentar impedir que ele batesse a cabeça no chão.

Depois de alguns minutos em que teve que segurar firme o menino que não parava de contorcer-se, o sentiu relaxar em seus braços e parar de gritar.

O soltou deixando o menino ofegante tentar levantar sozinho. Harry tentou levantar apoiando-se nas prateleiras, suas pernas estavam bambas e sua cabeça ardia. Conseguiu ficar em pé segurando na prateleira, levantou o olhar e encarou o professor.

- O que houve aqui Potter?

- Nada senhor.

- Nada? Então devo entender que é uma mania sua ficar se contorcendo no chão batendo na própria cabeça? Vejo que subestimei sua mentalidade.

- A minha cicatriz doeu, nada demais, acontece algumas vezes.

Snape analisou bem o menino. Estava todo molhado se suor, precisava se apoiar para ficar em pé, sentia dor e mantinha a mão na cicatriz. Sabia o que era. Sabia que aquela cicatriz era também uma ligação com o Lord das Trevas.

- Está dispensado Potter.

Harry assentiu e saiu devagar deixando o professor pensativo para trás. Foi para seu dormitório, deitou em sua cama e fechou as cortinas em volta.

O ataque de Voldemort foi bem mais intenso essa noite, ele parecia estar com muita raiva. Algo deveria ter dado errado nos planos de sua mente maléfica. Sentia dor no corpo inteiro, estava cansado e só conseguiu dormir depois de muito tempo.

"- Uma chave de portal. Era uma chave de portal.

- Eu conheço esse lugar.

- O que é aquilo?

- Vai embora

- Mate o outro

- AVADA KEDAVRA

-CEDRICO NÃO"

- Calma Harry – Disse Rony segurando o menino na cama.

Harry respirava rápido, mais uma vez aquele sonho o atormentava. Voldemort, Cedrico, cemitério, morte, culpa.

- Você sonhou de novo com ele não é?

- Não foi nada

- Como não foi nada? Harry você estava berrando o nome dele e do Cedrico

- Já disse que não foi nada.

Harry desvencilhou-se das mãos do amigo e foi para o banheiro. Trancou a porta e ficou ali escorado, suado, ofegando, chorando.

Aquela imagem de Cedrico morrendo o dilacerava a alma, a culpa que sempre o corroia. Fora ele o culpado, ele o levara para o cemitério, se tivesse deixado que aquelas plantas o prendessem e tivesse pego a taça sozinho talvez hoje Cedrico estivesse acordando no seu dormitório na Lufa-Lufa.

Mas por culpa dele hoje Cedrico está morto, morto por Voldemort.

No salão principal uma Hermione preocupada olhava para a entrada.

- Ele não vem de novo não é?

- A ultima vez que o vi estava no banheiro, trancado – Respondeu Rony mordendo um pedaço de bolo

- Já faz dias que ele não come, tem faltado as aulas também. Estou preocupada Ron.

- Eu também Mione

- Se isso continuar terei que falar com a professora McGonagall, por mais que ele vá me odiar depois.

Hermione deixou o restante do café e olhou da entrada para a mesa dos professores. A professora McGonagall tomava seu café lendo o profeta diário já o professor Dumbledore e o professor Snape não estavam presentes.

- Mione me ajuda no dever de transfiguração? – Perguntou Rony – Mione você está me ouvindo?

-Hãm? O que disse?

- Nada. Vamos logo se não acabaremos nos atrasando.

- Está bem.

Os dois se dirigiram para a sala de aula de transfiguração. Ao entrarem na sala não encontraram a professora, a sala estava deserta exceto por um menino sentado na primeira carteira.

Harry continuou sentado olhando o nada mesmo quando Hermione o chamou. Estava com uma cara abatida, tinha fundas olheiras e parecia estar com a mente em outro lugar.

Os alunos foram chegando e sentando em seus lugares, a professora entrou logo em seguida. Caminhou entre as carteiras e parou na frente de Harry.

Minerva assustou-se com a aparência do menino, se não fosse seu aluno ela juraria que era um Inferi.

- Potter o diretor o chama no escritório dele, vá imediatamente para lá e faça um favor a si mesmo, passe na enfermaria.

Harry nada disse, dirigiu-se até a gárgula e falou a senha dada em um papel pela professora. Subiu as escadas em espiral e bateu três vezes na porta, mas ao contrário do que imaginou quem o atendeu não foi o diretor.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_**No proximo capitulo veremos mais angustia, mais sofrimento, mais raiva e odio.**_

_**Começaremos a descobrir tambem um pouco do passado de Harry. Aulas novas, lembranças antigas, sofrimentos atuais.**_

_**Muito Angst. Gente amo escrever isso, então quem gosta pode preparar a cadeira do pc pois vai ser muito mas muito Angst.**_

_**Dor, sofrimento, angustia, violencia, verdades e sangue te aguardam nos proximos capitulos**_

_**Um grande beijo a todos que leem minha fic.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Snape foi se encontrar com o diretor na mesma manhã

Snape foi se encontrar com o diretor na mesma manhã. Bateu em seu escritório e foi recebido com um sorriso e um drops de limão.

Passou o horário do café conversando sobre Potter, Voldemort e essa ligação que o menino parecia ter com ele.Ficou a noite pensando na ligação e em Potter.

E agora se via diante do menino. Tão abatido e magro. Realmente seria uma presa fácil nas mãos de Voldemort. Tão fraco parado, olhando para o professor.

_Severus Snape POV_

_Ainda nesta madrugada quando fui ver se Potter havia terminado o trabalho me assustei ao vê-lo gemendo no chão. No começo achei que era fingimento ou que não era nada grave, mas percebi que ele não estava fingindo quando começou a bater na própria cabeça._

_Não que eu me importe e não me importo, se Potter quiser arrebentar a cabeça com as próprias mãos terei o prazer de ajudar, mas não quando isso envolve Voldemort. Essa ligação que ele parece ter com o Lord poderá tortura-lo e matá-lo, eu já vi pessoas morrerem assim e não posso permitir que o muleque morra sendo que, infelizmente, justamente ele é a chave para salvar o mundo._

_Vim ao diretor para comunicar o acontecido e esse me deu uma maravilhosa solução que, mais uma vez, infelizmente, será feita por mim. Já estou acostumado a obedecer as ordens de Dumbledore, sou o faz tudo dele. Aceitei o castigo bem na hora em que ouço batias na porta._

_O diretor me manda abrir pois não quer manter muito contato com o menino. Como se eu quisesse. Ao abri-la quase tomo um susto. Sua aparência é horrível, magro de aparecer os ossos, olheiras fundas, roupa bagunçada, olhar vazio e sem brilho. Bem diferente do Potter que todos conhecem._

_Ele me olha com raiva e vazio. Não é novidade para ninguém que eu o odeio e o sentimento é recíproco, mas esse ano o ódio que sente por qualquer coisa ou pessoa aflora em seus olhos, está presente em sua voz e em seus atos. Eu ainda continuo olhando-o observando os olhos que não se mexem._

_-Entre logo Potter._

_Ele passa por mim e posso sentir um nível de magia elevado. Fecho a porta e fico parado atrás dele esperando o diretor falar._

Dumbledore mantinha-se de costas atrás de sua mesa. Não olhou para o menino quando este entrou.

-Sente-se Harry.

Harry olhou para as costas do diretor e para Snape atrás dele voltando a ver as costas do diretor.

-Estou bem em pé senhor.

O tom na voz de Harry evidenciava que ele estava desafiando o diretor e Dumbledore teve certeza de que naquele momento Harry o odiava.

- Harry eu o chamei aqui pois o professor Snape me informou sobre o seu ataque.

- Ataque? Eu apenas tive uma dor de cabeça

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não era uma dor de cabeça.

- Como se isso importasse alguma coisa

-Importa sim, importa para mim.

- Não, não importa não.

- Potter, comporte-se – Disse Snape atrás de Harry.

Harry bufou e foi em direção a janela olhando para o lago.

- A questão é que, nós sabemos que Voldemort está usando a ligação que tem com você através da cicatriz, acreditamos que ele acabará usando essa ligação para desgastar sua mente...

-...deixando-me incapaz para a guerra – Completou Harry

- Exatamente. Temos que estar tal coisa. Por isso chamei o professor Snape. Ele dará aulas extras para você toda noite.

- Aulas do que?

- Oclumencia. O professor Snape explicará tudo em sua primeira aula que será hoje as dez horas da noite. Essas aulas são secretas, então não conte a ninguem a não ser claro a senhorita Granger e o senhor Weasley.

Harry deu de ombros e continuou olhando para fora. A visão do lago negro, tão profundo e perigoso que o fazia arrepiar-se, fechou os olhos e se imaginou lá dentro, sem ar, sem vida.

-Potter!

Avoz do professor a suas costas o trouxe do seu devaneio. Aquela voz era torturante, cruel.

- Está dispensado Potter.

Harry não esperou um segundo aviso, virou as costas e saiu batendo a porta atras de si.

- Garoto irritante e mal-educado - Esbravejou Snape - Igual ao pai.

- Nós dois sabemos que Harry não é igual ao pai, James Potter. Ele se parece com Lily. Você se lembra dela, sabe que falo a verdade.

Snape virou o rosto e ficou olhando para o lago. Tantas lembranças vista a distancia. Como poderia esquecer Lillian Evans? O amor da sua vida. A conhecia e sabia que Harry Potter era igual a mãe em atitudes, mas a aparência praticamente idêntica ao pai o fazia querer esmagá-lo como um inseto perigoso e nojento.

- Com licença - Disse retirando-se, não suportaria olhar os olhinhos do diretor. Os mesmos olhos que o olharam duro e tambem cheio de carinho.

Desceu as escadas correndo e foi dar sua aula.

_Harry Potter POV_

_Desde ontem, ou melhor, hoje, minha cicatriz arde como se estivesse em brasa. Como se fosse queimar meu cerebro. Quando Voldemort me atacou achei que morreria de dor. Ele estava bravo e quis descontar e é claro que tinha que ser em mim._

_A dor começou por volta de meia noite, quando eram duas horas já não conseguia mais limpar nada. Fiquei deitado tentando aliviar a dor com o pano gelado. Foi quando Snape apareceu e me chamou. Maldito Snape, me fez tentar olhá-lo e assim Voldemort me atacou com toda a força. Senti dor, mas sinceramente não era tanta dor assim. Durante todo esse tempo venho me sentindo dolorido, triste, talvez até morto. Já não consigo mais comer pois essa dor, essa vergonha do que sou me impede._

_Quem sou? Um verme que sente vergonha de seus atos e sinto, mas não posso evitar. O que faço se sou obrigado?Grito?Choro? Estou cansado de tentar correr dessa realidade. Tenho que aguentar ver esses rostos, homens, mulheres, velhos, belos, feios, gordos, magros, altos, baixos._

_Me sinto cansado e não consigo nem ao menos pensar, pois essa voz martela a minha mente a cada segundo._

_Meus amigos estão preocupados e ficam atras de mim me perguntando se estou bem e quando falo que sim eles não acreditando. Por que perguntar se não acreditam em mim?_

_Sinto tanta raiva ultimamente que quero ficar sozinho. quero gritar sozinho sem ter que ser chamado de louco por alguem._

_E agora ainda terei que fazer essas malditas aulas com Snape como se já não bastasse olhar para a cra dele nas aulas._

Harry andava indo para algum lugar, quando sentiu-se ser emprurrado para umas sala vazia. Maos fortes o empurraram contra a parede e logo Harry viu quem era o dono do corpo que o prensava.

- David!

David Curtin era um sextanista da corvinal conhecido pela agressividade que usa contra os outros alunos. Era filho de pais trouxas e fazia as garotas cairem aos seus pés. Era loiro e tinha olhos amendoados. Inteligente e charmoso, ele chamava atenção.

- O que quer Dvaid?

- Não sabe? - Disse David sorrindo - Eu o vi nessas ferias, lá naquele bar, sabe qual é não sabe?

Harry não respondeu, apenas olhou-o com odio. Conhecia muito bem aquele bar, bem ate demais.

- Sei.

- Então acredito que não falará nada para ninguem. Acho que iria querer a escola inteira saiba o que faz nas ferias.

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Tentou se soltar, mas David era maior e mais forte.

- Não...não seja violento, por favor.

- Ah , mas você sabe qual a minha fama, sabe que gosto de ter essa fama. - Disse dando um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

Harry arregalou os olhos com o sorriso de David . Ali soube, que tudo seria mais dificil.

Hermione e Rony haviam saido da aula que ainda procurar Harry, não o acharm e pensaram que ainda estivesse conversando com o diretor . Quando viraram em um corredor viam David andando com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele passou encarando-o como se fosse mordê-los. Continuaram andando quando Harry saiu de uma sala vazia. Seus olhos estavam marejados, havia machucados em seu rosto. Ele mal conseguia andar e se contorcia de dor.

- Harry? O que houve? - Perguntou Hermione.

Os amigos correram para ele tentando ajudar, mas Harry se afastou.

- Não me toquem.

- Harry nós só queremos te ajudar - Disse Hermione tentando chegar perto novamente.

- Não - Gritou - Não cheguem perto de mim. Não me toquem.

A essa altura Harry já chorava e gritava a plenos pulmões. Sentia dor e vergonha, imaginou que pelo menos ali ele estaria seguro e que isso não aconteceria até as proximas férias.

- Harry vocÊ está sangrando? - Perguntou Hermione escandalizada vedno sangue na roupa do amigo.

- Só me ajudem a chegar ao meu quarto.

- Harry você tem que ir para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Hermione, por favor?

Hermione não pôde negar o pedido do amigo, ela e Rony o ajudaram a chegar ao seu dormitório.

- Obrigado, mas agora quero ficar sozinho. Por favor.

- Está bem Harry, mas qualquer coisa chama a gente.

- É cara, nós vamos estar lá embaixo.

- E desça para almoçar.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Gente muito obrigada pelos Reviews, fiquei muito feliz quando li, Que bom que estão gostando da fic. Logo logo tem mais e mais._**

**_bjus_**

**_Agora vamos finalmente à fic..._**

Sua tarde não foi nada tentadora, teve aula de DCAT e logo depois a detenção com a professora.

Estava tão cansado quando caminhava para sua primeira aula de Oclumência. Sua mão machucada pela detenção ainda vertia sangue onde estava escrito " não devo contar mentiras".

Sua cabeça doía, mas seu coração estava leve, não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas sempre sentia-se mais leve, mais livre quando saia dessas detenções com a Umbridge. Ao chegar em frente a porta daquele escritório Harry respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Não queria estar ali mesmo, então por que não ia embora? Estava dolorido, cansado. Ainda teria que suportar essas aulas por causa de Dumbledore, para fazer mais um de seus caprichos, ganhando em troca apenas a sua indiferença.

Deu as costas para a porta e quando pensou em ir embora ela se abriu revelando o professor com sua incrível e permanente expressão de poucos amigos.

Talvez tenha sido o cansaço e a pouca vontade de ouvi-lo tirando mais pontos de sua casa que fez Harry voltar e entrar silenciosamente na sala.

Mancou até a frente da mesa do professor e esperou. Snape fechou a porta e se dirigiu para sua mesa, ao sentar percebeu a mão sangrenta do menino, mas nada disse, apenas o observou, tão pálido e abatido quanto uma pessoa sugada por um dementador.

- O senhor terá aulas de Oclumência toda noite às dez horas, comigo.

- Essa parte eu já sei.

- Não me interrompa Potter, não torne essa situação mais irritante do que já é.

Harry deu de ombros e olhou para os vidros com olhos de cobras que estavam na estante ao lado. Nesse ângulo Snape pôde ver as marcas em seu rosto e pescoço.

- Oclumência é a arte de fechar a mente – Continuou – O Lord das Trevas está tentando dominar sua mente, se ele conseguir poderá controlá-lo, torturá-lo e até matá-lo. Essas aulas ajudarão a fechar sua mente. Se esforçar-se poderá impedir a invasão.

Harry mantinha-se parado com o olhar baixo. Parecia estar longe dali, em outro planeta talvez.

- Potter está me entendendo?

- Cada palavra, senhor – Retrucou

Estava sem paciência, senti ódio por aquele homem de cabelos escorridos que agora o olhava intensamente como se o avaliasse.

- Teremos que começar imediatamente, isso quer dizer que é agora. Sente-se na cadeira no centro da sala.

Harry foi até a cadeira e sentou-se com certa dificuldade, colocou a mochila no chão e observou o professor aproximar-se até parar a sua frente com a varinha na mão.

-- Com bastante treinamento o oclumente e legilimente não precisará de varinha, mas hoje usarei para que aprenda, pois após conseguir fechar a mente também aprenderá a ler a mente do outro.

Harry ouvia tudo com atenção, olhava o professor com sua postura imponente com a varinha na mão e pensava que deveria estar com a sua também, afinal ele e Snape nunca foram melhores amigos.

- Eu tentarei ler sua mente insana e o senhor irá tentar me impedir. Concentração é algo muito importante, talvez o mais importante, por isso concentre-se.

Harry estremeceu ao ver o professor apontar a varinha para seu rosto. Estava despreparado para qualquer ataque que viesse a acontecer, sua varinha estava no bolso e não daria tempo de pegá-la, se Snape quisesse fazer qualquer coisa com ele agora seria o melhor momento. Snape o odiava, como sabia se não o amaldiçoaria? Por mais que fosse professor de Hogwarts e estivesse obedecendo ordens de Dumbledore Harry temia que Snape quisesse descontar toda a raiva nele. Os olhos negros transmitiam, para Harry, ira, ódio, rancor, raiva.

Sempre se perguntava se Snape o diferenciava de seu pai, se quando olhava em seus olhos via o Harry ou o James.

- Concentração Potter. Legilimens.

Aquela sensação era dolorosa, ele entrava em sua mente como um balde de gelo. Snape vasculhava a mente de Harry como se quisesse achar algo. As imagens passavam em cenas rápidas. A maioria em Hogwarts.

Pôde ver Harry com seus amigos, Harry no lago, Harry no quadribol, em aula, em seu dormitório. Aquela monotonia o estava cansando, foi mais fundo até que achou uma barreira. Achou estranho Potter o bloquear, ele não seria capaz, tentou mais uma vez, não conseguiu.

Quando parou e voltou a sala encontrou Harry ofegante e suado. Pensou em quanto tempo tinha ficado naquela mente vendo imagens borradas, parecia ter sido muito.

O que aquele menino escondia para que sua mente mantivesse isso bloqueado, tão escondido de todos?

- Potter, o senhor me expulsou de sua mente?- Perguntou apenas querendo saber se sua teoria estava certa.

- Não – Disse ofegante.

Harry sentia uma forte dor no peito devido a falta de ar. Sua cabeça doía, sentiu Snape invadindo sua mente, vasculhando suas lembranças, memórias, sofrimentos. Já não era demais sofrer sozinho? Tinha que ter alguém sabendo? E esse alguém tinha que ser justo ele?

- Tentaremos mais algumas vezes Potter, sua mente me expulsou sozinha, uma defesa dela. O senhor tentará me expulsar sozinho desta vez. Legilimens.

Harry não esperava e acabou caindo e cortando o contato visual.

- Potter será que é capaz de manter-se em pé?

Snape estava raivoso, odiou ter aceitado aquele castigo maldito para ajudar o moleque a não morrer sendo que ele mesmo queria matá-lo com as próprias mãos. Harry não conseguia se mexer e continuava no chão. A dor em seu corpo era tamanha que um movimento parecia rasgá-lo.

- Levante-se

Harry tentou levantar devagar, com muito custo ficou em pé encarando o professor com os olhos marejados.

- Podemos parar por aqui?

- Parar? – Perguntou Snape avançando e fazendo Harry recuar – Acha que o Lord das Trevas descansa? Prepare-se. Legilimens.

Novamente Snape vasculhou aquela mente querendo achar o que não conseguia. Passou mais um tempo assistindo as lembranças mimadas, alegres do mais novo apanhador do século, do campeão Tribruxo, do menino de ouro.

- Chega – Disse saindo daquela mente – Por hoje chega. Está dispensado Potter, volte amanhã na mesma hora, sem atraso.

Harry tentou sair o mais rápido possível daquela sala subindo pelas escadas que se moviam. Continuou subindo e andando até que o familiar vento cortante da torre mais alta misturou-se com as lágrimas.

- Por que? – Perguntou baixinho quase que para ele mesmo.

Esperou a resposta, mas esta não veio acompanhada com vento e sim por uma voz desconhecida a um canto.

- Por que o quê?

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Harry vendo a silhueta de alguém em meio as sombras.

A pessoa não se moveu, perguntou novamente e aguardou silenciosamente.

- Quem é você e como sabe que eu estava aqui?

- Quem sou não ´e importante e não é difícil saber que vem sempre aqui não é Harry? Não se incomoda que eu o chame assim, incomoda?

- Claro que sim, eu nem ao menos sei quem é você. Diga o seu nome e o que quer.

- Já disse que meu nome não é importante. E respondendo a segunda pergunta, o que quero é ajudá-lo.

- Mais uma pessoa tentando me ajudar. Sou uma pessoa de sorte – Ironizou olhando em direção a floresta.

Harry manteve-se olhando para a floresta até que sentiu um arrepio na espinha e virou. Atras dele estava parado uma pessoa, um homem alto pelo que pôde perceber, mas não podia ver seu rosto por causa do capuz que usava, não conseguia saber quem era, mas o seu aroma era tão gostoso, tão reconfortante, tão envolvente. Era um aroma doce, mas ao mesmo tempo provocante e sensual.

- Por que duvida de mim?

Aquela voz era arrastada, entrava em seus ouvidos e se instalava em seu peito, por algum motivo ele sabia que já havia visto aquela pessoa.

- Primeiro porque não te conheço, não sei quem é, e segundo porque todos dizem que querem me ajudar, mas ninguém se importa verdadeiramente.

- Eu me importo.

- Você nem me conhece – Harry deu as costas para o homem e foi em direção as portas, pronto para ir embora.

- Você que pensa – Disse o homem fazendo Harry parar quando já estava com o pé no corredor – Eu sei muita coisa sobre sua vida, não somente o que sai nos jornais senhor Potter.

Harry voltou com a varinha na mão apontando para o peito do homem. O desconhecido não se moveu apenas levantou a mão pedindo para que ele parasse onde estava.

- Não vou machucá-lo Harry e nem quero duelar com você, como disse antes, quero apenas ajudá-lo a superar suas dores e tristezas que vejo em seus olhos.

- Como posso acreditar em alguém que não conheço?

O homem aproximou-se devagar e abaixou a varinha de Harry tocando rapidamente em sua mão.

- Não pedi para acreditar em mim.

Harry tentava saber quem era o homem, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto por mais que tentasse. Será que podia aceitar uma ajuda oferecida com tanta vontade e ainda mais de um estranho?

O homem retirou a mão da varinha de Harry e foi até a porta. Antes de ir embora virou-se com sua varinha em mãos.

- Um pequeno presente para se lembrar de mim.

Fez um movimento com a sua varinha e foi embora. Harry permaneceu olhando para a porta pensando o porque de não ter reagido quando o viu com a varinha na mão e muito menos quando ele fez o movimento. Dentro dele, Harry sabia que nada aconteceria e que ele não faria mal algum.

Ficou tentando entender suas atitudes ate que sentiu algo caindo em seus cabelos. Ao pegar viu que era uma pétala azul. Logo outras pétalas caíram do céu e o chão ficou azul. Uma única flor caiu pousando no tapete de pétalas. Harry a pegou e viu que era a mesma da outra noite.

Foi correndo ate o corredor, mas este já estava vazio, somente o vento passava por ali.

Harry continuava com a flor em sua mão olhando para fora onde o chão continuava se enchendo de pétalas. Por isso sentia que já Havaí visto o homem, era o mesmo que o ajudou uma outra vez, que o pegou quando desmaiou e o levou para a sala vazia deixando Harry dormindo em um confortável colchão e de lembrança deixou a mesma rosa azul que segurava na mão nesse momento.

Olhando para a rosa tão bela e formosa se perguntava quem era aquela pessoa misteriosa que lhe ajudara, lhe oferecera ajuda sem nada pedir em troca, nem mesmo para que acreditasse nele e ainda lhe dera o mais belo banho de chuva, uma chuva azul, quente e macia.

Deu um leve sorriso sentindo-se igualmente leve, voltou ao seu dormitório e deitou em sua cama deixando a flor em cima do criado ao lado. Antes de fechar os olhos fez uma nota mental de que ainda teria que descobrir quem era o cavalheiro negro.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gente desculpem pela demora, é que eu estava digamos que sem muita inspiração para escrever o restante, mas agora estou com as ideias tudo na cabeça e pronta para voltar a colocá-las no papel. Obrigada pelos comentários que me mandaram.**_

_**Espero que tenham passado um bom Final da ano e desejo a todas vocês muito amor, paz, carinho e felicidade. Claro que tb muito dinheiro e sucesso.**_

_**Finalmente depois de muito tempo esta aqui mais um capitulo**_

_**bjusss**_

Ao acordar, seu corpo estava mais relaxado. O calor e aconchego da cama era um convite para um dia de preguiça crônica, porém Rony jogava almofadas nele para que ele levantasse.

Por mais que tentasse voltar a sonhar com seu cavalheiro negro em meio a uma chuva de pétalas azuis, já não conseguia dormir. Levantou com o corpo menos dolorido, até seu humor estava melhor. Tateou o criado mudo em busca dos óculos, ao colocá-lo olhou direto para a flor que _deveria_ estar ali, mas não estava.

Procurou pelo quarto, embaixo da cama, nas gavetas, no banheiro, mas nada da flor azul. Desceu para o salão comunal e encontrou todos arrumados para irem tomar café e começar mais um dia de aula.

- Não vai para as aulas hoje Harry? – Perguntou Hermione carregando sua enorme mochila recheada de livros pesados e enormes.

- Vou

- Então por que ainda está de pijama? Anda vai se arrumar, a gente te espera.

Harry não quis saber de se arrumar, queria sua flor, queria achar aquela pequena lembrança que um desconhecido lhe deu de uma forma tão singela, sem pedido, sem cobrança.

- Rony, você viu uma flor azul que estava na minha cabeceira?

- Vi, está com o Neville.

Rony apontou para um menino gordinho debruçado sobre uma mesa no canto do salão olhando atentamente para uma flor murcha dentro de um vidro, uma flor azul, a flor de Harry.

- Neville!

O menino tomou um susto tão grande que quase caiu do banquinho.

- Nossa Harry que susto.

- Neville, o que você está fazendo?

- O que? Não estou fazendo nada.

- Essa flor – Apontou – O que está fazendo com ela

- Ah Harry, desculpe, mas é que está flor é raríssima, não consegui evitar pegá-la e vê-la, sabe que flor é essa?

- Não Neville, não sei, na verdade não faço a menor idéia. A única coisa que sei é que ela é azul e é minha.

Neville olhou para Harry com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha e lhe devolveu a flor.

- Desculpe Harry.

- Tudo bem – Deu um leve sorriso – Ela é realmente bonita – Disse olhando a flor dentro do vidro, mesmo murcha ela ainda era bela.

- Ela não é somente bonita. O nome dela é Rosalin Blue ou Rosa Azul como preferir. Não se sabe muita coisa sobre ela, só que tem um poder curativo muito poderoso e que é rara. Pelo que ouvi falar existe apenas algumas delas, bem poucas, uma delas esta na sua mão.

Harry analisava a flor com a testa franzida. Se esta era uma das pouquíssimas flor que existiam, o que tinha sido aquela chuva de pétalas no dia anterior?

- Neville, faz um favor?

- Sim.

- Não conta para ninguém desta flor, é segredo.

- Está bem – Respondeu Neville animado por ser protetor de um segredo como esse, um segredo de Harry Potter.

Harry subiu e guardou a rosa em seu baú, se arrumou e desceu para o café. As tarefas agora lhe tomavam todo o tempo e nem mesmo respirar ele conseguia.

A situação na escola piorava a cada dia.

A professora de DCAT agora era a Alta Inquisitora de Hogwarts, mandava e desmandava, mudava regras que estavam denominadas a muito tempo, antes mesmo dela nascer. Tudo isso pois o Ministério a apoiava acreditando que o diretor estava louco alegando que Você Sabe Quem voltou da terra dos mortos.

- Quem você pensa que é Potter?

David Curtin vinha andando rápido com a cara fechada, pisava firme e mantinha os punhos cerrados. Harry andava mais rápido ainda entrando em vários corredores e descendo as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus.

- Não fuja de mim Potter.

A voz de David ressoava pelas paredes de Hogwarts e entravam dentro de Harry fazendo seu coração acelerar. Tanto tempo sem ouvi-lo, sem vê-lo, não precisando se esquivar nos corredores com medo de se esbarrarem.

Medo era uma palavra que muitas pessoas não associavam à Harry Potter, mas aquele pequeno detalhe do passado agora o assustava mais do que a voz de Voldemort em sua cabeça toda noite.

Quando já não ouvia mais a voz do sextanista corvinal, parou colocando a mão no peito tentando manter a respiração ritmada e controlada.

_POV Harry Potter_

_Eu sabia que minha vida não seria fácil, mas até que eu me dava bem com ela. Meus tios nunca me trataram como um filho e nem como nenhum outro parente, mas isso não era problema, eu sempre ficava trancado em meu armário sob a escada com os velhos livros que Duda jogava fora. Não sou muito de ficar lendo, mas como não tinha nada para fazer acabei até pegando gosto pelas folhas velhas encapadas._

_Tudo parecia normal, eu vivia em meu armário, tio Valter me tratava como lixo, tia Petúnia me odiava e Duda me batia, uma vida extremamente normal para mim até que um dia tio Valter levou um amigo dele em casa._

_Eu não sabia, não tinha noção alguma sobre como ficaria minha vida após isso. O que uma criança de seis anos pensaria que poderia acontecer ao conhecer um amigo de seu tio?_

_Nada_

_Realmente nada me ocorreu naquele breve momento em que apertamos as mãos. Ele sorria enquanto eu apenas o observava. Tinha cabelos loiros até a curva do pescoço, olhos verdes vivos, magro e alto, exalava autoridade, bem, vindo de um amigo de tio Valter eu não esperaria outra coisa._

_Não demorou muito para que ele voltasse a visitar a casa de meu tio, a única coisa estranha era que ele não foi para ver tio Valter, que nem estava em casa, foi para ver à mim._

_Tia Petúnia sempre sorria ao vÊ-lo, afinal ele realmente sabia ser cavalheiro e tendo um marido como tio Valter ninguém se surpreenderia se visse minha tia arregalando os dentes de cavalo quando ele olhava._

_Passei uma tarde confortável ao lado dele, tomei sorvetes e comi sanduíches, mas sempre desconfiei de algo, quando se cresce em uma família onde se acostuma a não ganhar nada e comer os restos você desconfia até mesmo da bala dada por um amigo na escola. Porém minha fome era maior e acabei aceitando. Nunca se sabe quando teremos uma segunda chance._

_Fui para casa e fiquei em meu armário feliz de ter passado aquele dia ao lado do amigo do tio Valter. Minha barriga estava cheia e eu me sentia satisfeito. Ele voltou outras vezes para falar com meu tio, me dava presentes e dizia que iria me levar para passar as férias de Natal em sua casa na praia._

_Praia, nunca havia sequer pisado em uma e pensar em ver aquela areia toda, o mar e até a possibilidade de fazer castelhinhos com os baldinhos e pazinhas me deixava extasiado de alegria. Criança como eu era, acabei aceitando na hora._

_Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo jamais arrumaria minhas coisinhas em minha sacola velha e pegaria na mão do homem loiro que sorria. Seu nome era Robert e ele mudou minha vida_

Harry gemia na cama novamente, na estava dormindo mas a dor em sua cabeça era insuportável. Rony ficara acordado a noite inteira observando Harry com medo de que ele começasse a ter convulsões como andava tendo esses últimos dias.

- Harry por que você não vai para a ala hospitalar? – perguntou novamente Hermione cansada de insistir para o amigo se cuidar.

- Eu estou bem Hermione e tenho que fazer meus deveres, não posso me dar ao luxo de ir para a ala hospitalar.

- Harry você nunca se importou para seus deveres.

- Estou me importando agora – Gritou assustando a amiga.

- Nossa, calma Harry estou apenas preocupada.

- Esse é o problema – Atravessou a amiga levantando do sofá com a cabeça estourando de dor – Vocês se preocupam demais com a minha vida.

Harry saiu da sala comunal subindo os degraus frios do castelo. Ia em direção o local que a muito tempo não ia.

A aparência era igual, a varanda sem graça com balaustres de uma cor sem graça com paredes nuas e sua paisagem encantadora.

O sol ainda estava brilhando no céu e os alunos estavam sentados na beira do lago negro, fechou os olhos querendo se distanciar de tudo aquilo, toda aquela nostalgia que lhe embrulhava o estômago.

Mais irritante que toda essa rotina enjoativa eram as aulas de oclumência ao qual havia parado de ir mesmo com as insistências do diretor e ate mesmo os chamados de Snape.

Havia se excluído de tudo, se distanciados de todas as atividades que fazia, que tinha, que gostava de fazer, ate mesmo seus amigos se distanciaram. Diziam que não queriam estar perto desse novo Harry.

Nas masmorras Snape corrigia os exercícios dos acelebrados dos alunos do primeiro ano quando ouviu as batidas na porta. Levantou-se rosnando maldiçoes a todos os nomes que apareciam em sua mente.

Ficou alguns segundos parado sem saber exatamente qual atitude tomar. Potter estava parado encostado no batente da porta com a testa encostada na madeira. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a testa franzida.

- Potter.

- Tenho que fazer as aulas de oclumência – Disse quase inaudivelmente – Ordens do diretor – mentiu torcendo para que o professor aceitasse sem perguntar.

- Esse não é o horário que combinamos.

- As regras mudam professor.

Snape analisou bem o garoto, estava de olhos extremamente fechados e a mão já encontrava-se na testa. Estava sentindo dor e muita. Mas de quem seria a culpa se não dele mesmo por não ter comparecido às aulas pelo ultimo mês.

- Entre – Disse deixando a porta aberta e virando as costas para ir sentar-se em sua mesa – Por que não compareceu nas ultimas aulas?

Harry nem ao menos escutou o que Snape havia perguntado, sentou-se em uma das mesas e encostou a testa na madeira desejando que a dor passasse.

- Potter estou falando com o senhor. Será que pode ter a boa educação de responder à um professor ou isso vai além de suas habilidades?

- Eu não ouvi.

- Claro que não ouviu, para vocês grifinórios é necessário gritar para que se entenda alguma coisa.

Harry não estava afim de ficar discutindo com o professor e apenas ficou quieto tentando fazer passar a dor. Pequenos flashs desconexos passavam diante de seus olhos. A dor era grande demais. Suas mãos estavam fechadas e sua pele parecia que iria rasgar.

- Pode ou não me ensinar – Seus dentes estavam cerrados e doloridos, quase rosnava.

Snape não se mexeu e nem falou nada, apenas observou o menino que agora quase gemia de dor. Sua mente maquinando para escolher entre ajudá-lo a superar a dor e assim não levar um sermão de Dumbledore ou deixá-lo sofrer pela própria falta de interesse por sua sanidade mental e segurança do mundo bruxo.

- Vou pensar em seu caso senhor Potter, realmente não estou disposto a perder mais de meu precioso tempo com alguém que não tem consideração com a própria mente.

- Então tire isso da minha mente. Por favor – A ultima frase saiu como um sussurro baixíssimo, um lamento, um pedido que penetrou as defesas do mestre.

- Primeiro é o senhor que precisará tirá-lo – Tentava a todo custo manter-se duro e insensível – E segundo, eu disse que iria pensar, não sei minha resposta.

- E quando me dará uma resposta?

Harry já não agüentava mais de dor e agora a raiva aflorava em seus olhos. A voz de Snape era o assovio do vento em uma noite fria de inverno, parecia o próprio gelo das montanhas que lhe penetrava a alma.

- Volte amanhã antes do almoço, talvez eu lhe dê sua resposta. Agora pode se retirar.

Harry deu uma ultima olhada no professor e não consegindo suportar o desprezo que Snape tentava demonstrar em seus olhos negros abaixou a cabeça e saiu da sala.

Mal havia chego no saguão de entrada e opuviu seu nome pronunciado pela voz da miniatura de bruxa com cara de sapo.

- Espero que não tenha esquecido de sua detenção senhor Potter.

- Como eu poderia esquecer?

Harry levantou a mão onde se podia ver nitidamente a frase " Não devo contar mentiras"

- Que bom, o espero em minha sala.

Harry abaixou a mão e respirou fundo sentindo a dor na cabeça aumentar, aquele seria um péssimo restante de dia.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Todos os dias Harry subia os degraus da escola indo em direção ao seu refugio, seu cantinho de tortura diária, onde se contentava em apenas deixar a mente solta.

Após horas de aula de oclumência com o morcegão das masmorras o que precisava era liberdade. A dor era constante e ele sabia que a qualquer hora Voldemort a invadiria, mas aqueles pequenos momentos onde mesmo com dor, sua mente era somente sua, o fazia tentar arriscar e ficar vulnerável a qualquer invasão.

Sentado no chão, Harry apenas fechou os olhos e novamente ficou a pensar em sua rosa azul devidamente guardada em uma redoma de vidro em seu quarto no alto da torre da grifinoria. É claro que já não conseguia não pensar no homem que lhe deu tal formosura da natureza.

- Ainda continua vindo ate aqui Harry?

Harry tentou ao máximo esconder o sorriso, mas era quase impossível. Sabia que era errado confiar em alguém como esse homem que não mostrava o rosto porém era esse homem que ele ansiava ver e ouvir, era culpa dele que o grifinório se arriscava todos os dias pelos corredores a noite, que não conseguisse dormir e que visitasse esse local constantemente.

Harry não sabia exatamente quando começou a sonhar com aquele vulto, mas sempre queria voltar a dormir, na verdade dormiria eternamente se não fosse a vontade de vê-lo pessoalmente.

- Em que outro lugar eu poderia ir?

- Há tantos outros. O campo de quadribol onde pelo que sei você se dá muito bem com a sua vassoura ou seu próprio quarto refugiado pelas cortinas vermelhas agarrado ao travesseiro como tantas outras vezes.

Harry abriu os lindos olhos verdes e o observou. Uma figura encapuzada sentada no parapeito com a postura reta mostrando o quão imponente ele era, suas mãos eram as únicas partes a mostra, mãos de dedos longos, magros e pálidos. Apesar de seus olhos não estarem a mostra, Harry sabia que ele o olhava, o observava.

- Ainda não se cansou de minha beleza? – Perguntou Harry voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Não – Respondeu a voz grossa do homem depois de longos minutos – Ela é incansável.

A resposta fez Harry abrir os olhos novamente prestando mais atenção ao homem que agora se encontrava em pé. Se perguntou o por que de sentir que ele não lhe faria mal. Levantou-se devagar e foi em sua direção, levantando a mão afim de tirar-lhe o capuz, mas a mão pálida e gelada o impediu segurando a sua fortemente.

- Por que não me deixa ver quem é você?

- Antes mesmo de você obter essa cicatriz o meu objetivo era te proteger e para sua própria segurança e proteção é melhor não saber quem sou.

Harry abaixou a mão e foi ate a beirada da sacada. O vento balançava seus cabelos rebeldes.

- Diga-me Harry, por que gosta tanto de vir para cá?

- Por que parece com minha vida. Gelada, solitária e a um passo do fim.

Harry disse a ultima palavra olhando para baixo, realmente a torre onde estavam era alta.

- Acho que ninguém se incomodaria.

- O que o faz pensar nisso?

- Experiências próprias. Meus amigos só se importam se estou bem para que eu possa enfrentar Voldemort, ate o próprio Dumbledore age assim. E meus tios me querem bem para que eu possa atender as exigências de seus clientes.

- Clientes? – Perguntou o homem demonstrando interesse – Que tipo de clientes?

- Apenas clientes e nada mais – Finalizou achando que falara demais.

O tom na voz de Harry encerrava aquele assunto. Nenhuma outra palavra foi trocada, mas Harry sentiu-se tão bem ao lado dele que ate mesmo o silencio era agradável.

- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado calado.

- A maioria das pessoas não me conhecem completamente, apenas o que deixo transparecer. Que sou um grifinório corajoso e cheio de vida, que tenho os melhores amigos do mundo, e tenho mesmo, e que estou feliz o tempo todo.

- Você mente bem

- Aprendi essa proeza. Na minha profissão ou você mente bem para si mesmo, ou se deixa cair em desgraça.

Algumas gotas de chuva caíram em seu rosto quando o primeiro trovão pôde ser ouvido ao longe.

- Acho melhor entrarmos.

Harry sentiu a mão grande segurar seu braço e o guiar para dentro do castelo. Se deixou levar sentindo que podia ate mesmo fechar os olhos que nada aconteceria.

- Qual seu nome?

O homem exitou pensando, ainda segurava lentamente o braço do menino acariciando-o com o dedo, um gesto singelo que o fez suspirar.

- Pode me chamar como quiser.

- Sendo assim eu pensarei em um nome adequado , você não tem face nem nome. Farei de você quem eu quero que seja, que eu desejo que seja.

Harry disse a ultima frase mais para si do que para ele. Seus olhos procuravam uma única brecha entre as vestes que revelassem esse misterioso homem. O silencio foi quebrado pelos miados de Madame Norra que rondava os corredores atras dos alunos que,como Harry, estavam fora da cama.

- É melhor eu ir, espero vÊ-lo amanha, ainda quero lhe dar um nome.

- Estarei aqui.

Harry colocou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu olhando uma ultima vez para trás vendo que ele ainda não se mexera.

Seguiu para seu quarto e fechou a cortina envolta de sua cama.

Um nome, ele precisava achar um nome para aquele ser que mexia com ele que o fazia suspirar. Talvez o nome certo fosse o mesmo nome daquele que sempre povoou seus sonhos desde que entrou na escola, aquele que jamais soube de sua paixonite, a quem dedicava suas lagrimas de amargura cada vez que as palavras ferinas eram direcionadas a ele.

Já sabia qual nome, sempre soube quem queria que ele fosse.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 –

Os grifinórios estavam acostumados a ver Harry e Rony brigando, principalmente quando o ruivo estava com inveja da vida famosa de Harry, mesmo sabendo que ele dispensava a parte famosa. E mesmo agora, que todos chamavam Harry de louco e pareciam querer distancia dele ignorando o fato dele ser o menino que sobreviveu, eles brigavam.

Rony não estava satisfeito com a atenção que o pessoal da armada estava dando para ele, o tratamento como um líder.

- Para com essa besteira Rony por favor.

- É sempre assim, tudo que faço é besteira, tudo que digo é besteira, sempre besteira.

- Besteira sim. Como pode achar que faço isso para aparecer? Sabe que eu não sou assim, deveria ser a ultima pessoa a dizer uma coisa dessas.

- Eu já não sei mais quem é você Harry, você não fala com a gente, nos trata como desconhecidos, grita e se esconde no castelo e sai durante a noite para voltar de madrugada. Fica falando coisas sobre você-sabe-quem para todos os cantos, diz que ele voltou e que é preciso derrotá-lo, mas não percebe que você está cada vez mais perto de se tornar o próximo Lord das Trevas. Não para de falar língua de cobras enquanto dorme e mesmo se distanciando da gente não para de chamar a atenção de todos.

Harry não falava mais nada, as revelações do amigo o pegaram de surpresa. Rony estava com o rosto da cor de seus cabelos de tanta raiva que sentia sem saber que Harry estava com a raiva presa em seu corpo tentando sair mais era impossível deixá-la aflorar diante de quem era.

Rony era seu amigo, quase irmão, o agregou em sua família sem pedir nada mais do que sua lealdade e amizade sincera. Sua verdadeira vontade era gritar como fizera tantas vezes com ele e com Hermione, mas agora que a raiva vinha tão sincera de seu coração, tinha medo de perdÊ-lo.

Não vali a pena ficar parado ali brigando com Rony, bem ou mal ele não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, estava magoado, com o fato de sempre ser deixado de lado, filho de uma família de sete irmãos, usando roupas de segunda mão, não era a toa que Harry tentava não gastar seu dinheiro na frente do amigo.

Rony ainda estava falando quando Harry sentiu a visão embaçar e ficar plana e achatada como se seus olhos estivessem sendo puxados. Levou a mão a nuca, estava gelada e molhada de suor.

Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça levemente para trás parecendo que estava cansado, mas apenas evitava olhar para Rony, pois sabia que a cobra estava acordando dentro de si.

Ninguém percebeu quando os olhos de Harry se estreitaram e a cicatriz doeu como se sua cabeça fosse rachar ao meio.

Baixou a cabeça e olhou para Rony que ainda falava gesticulando com as mãos, no entanto Harry não ouvia um único ruído a sua volta.

Olhou uma ultima vez para os olhos intensos do amigo e deu as costas evitando a vontade de atacá-lo e ver os olhos do ruivo se apagarem. Desceu os degraus das escadas e virou em alguns corredores sem notar que estava sendo seguido, somente percebeu quando um feitiço o atingiu jogando-o dentro do banheiro feminino fazendo com que seu corpo batesse contra o espelho espalhando cacos de vidro por todos os lados.

Ficou deitado por alguns segundos no chão molhado tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Levantou a cabeça devagar e olhou ao redor, as paredes brancas faziam arder seus olhos, olhou para a porta onde Rony estava parado com a varinha em riste.

Rony trazia um olhar duro e raivoso, a mão que segurava a varinha estava branca devido a força exercida, parecia que a pele iria rasgar a qualquer momento.

" Esta vendo? Vê quem é seu amigo?"

- Por que você tem eu ser sempre assim Harry? Por que tem sempre que ser você o centro das atenções, mesmo quando você é tido como louco todos ficam falando de você.

- Sai daqui Rony – Pediu Harry lutando contra a vontade de pegar sua varinha e estuporar o amigo, vontade exercida pela voz de Voldemort que dominava sua mente.

- Você deveria sumir Harry – Rony falava com ódio, mas as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto vermelho – Talvez assim eu deixasse de ser apenas mais uma sombra, to cansado Harry de ser apenas o amigo de Harry Potter.

" Você pode acabar com o sofrimento de seu amigo Harry".

- Sai daqui Rony.

- Não, tenho que acabar com isso Harry, ate mesmo a Mione dá mais importância à você do que à mim.

- Então faz logo!

" Não, faça você Harry, não deixe seu amigo com esse peso, faça. Você já queria se livrar da sua vida antes, por que não agora?"

Voldemort falava com uma voz calma e imponente manipulando os atos de Harry.

A varinha na mão de Rony tremia enquanto seu dono chorava.

" Livre ele deste fardo, livre você mesmo destes medos e angustias. Você não quer essa vida, livre-se dela."

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Rony parecendo voltar a si ao ver a mão de Harry fechar-se em torno de um grande pedaço de vidro.

- Livrando você desse peso.

E com uma ultima olhada para o amigo o vidro rasgou a pele do pulso por onde o sangue jorrou, misturando-se a agua do chão.

- Não – Sussurrou o ruivo olhando o sangue sair constantemente pelo corte fundo. Sua varinha escorregou de sua mão direto para o chão enquanto tentava acreditar no que estava vendo.

Harry, seu amigo, seu irmão, seu companheiro estava partindo, estava indo embora para nunca mais voltar.

- Não!

O grito saiu do fundo da alma de Rony propagando-se pelas paredes da escola acordando quadros e assustando alunos.

- Desculpa – Rony ajoelhara-se ao lado de amigo segurando em seus ombros balançando o corpo inerte – Me perdoa Harry, você não pode ir, tem que ficar aqui comigo. Harry por favor não. Acorda Harry. ACORDA! – Rony balançava o corpo mole com ódio de si mesmo.

- Estupefaça.

O feitiço atingiu Rony pelas costas deixando-o inconsciente no chão do outro lado do banheiro.

Snape ainda estava com a varinha na mão apontando para o nada tentando registrar e entender a cena que via.

- Professor! – Hermione gritou correndo na direção do professor que barrou seu caminho.

- Vá buscar o diretor, diga para me encontrar na ala hospitalar.

- O que houve? – Os olhos de Hermione já estavam cheios de agua.

- Senhorita Granger, não pergunte e vá buscar o diretor. Agora!

Hermione assentiu e chorosa saiu correndo. Snape voltou para o banheiro tentando acreditar no que via. Harry estava jogado de qualquer jeito no chão envolto em sangue e agua.

Ajoelhou-se e pegou o braço cortado do menino com tanta delicadeza e cuidado que parecia temer machucá-lo mais ainda. Apontou a varinha para o ferimento e recitava o feitiço tão concentrado que parecia estar cantando. O corte estava fechando devagar ate o ponto em que via-se apenas uma fina linha branca.

Harry respirava fracamente e abriu devagar os olhos quando sentiu ser levantado por dois braços fortes que lhe apertava contra seu corpo.

- Eu queria – Tentou dizer com dificuldades – Ver apenas suas pessoas na hora da minha morte – Harry fazia um grande esforço para não fechar os olhos – Uma dela eu não sei nem o nome e a outra era você.

Harry caiu novamente no inconsciente ficando com a cabeça apoiada no braço de Snape que observava o corpo frágil e leve do estudante. Olhou novamente para o pulso cortado pensando no que estava acontecendo na vida desse menino para ele chegar ao ponto de querer tirar a própria vida.

- O que está havendo com você Potter?


	8. Chapter 8

**Desculpem pela demora de postar.... obrigada pelos comentarios... adoro le-los.....**

**bjus**

Quando Snape chegou à Ala Hospitalar carregando Harry, encontrou o diretor já esperando ao lado de Madame Pomfrey.

- Coloque-o aqui Severus – Disse a enfermeira indicando uma cama ao lado.

Nem Dumbledore nem Madame Pomfrey perceberam quando Snape colocou Harry com delicadeza e afastou os cabelos de sua testa antes de se afastar.

- O que aconteceu Severus? – Perguntou a enfermeira já examinando o aluno.

- Potter tentou suicidar-se. Cortou os pulsos. Eu fechei o ferimento e o curei antes que acabasse morrendo, mas ele perdeu muito sangue.

- Por Merlin – Exclamou Madame Pomfrey antes de sair em busca das poções necessárias.

- Posso falar com você Severus? – Perguntou o diretor indo em direção a porta – ele ficará bem – Disse ao ver que Snape não se movera e continuava olhando para Harry – Deixe-o descansar por hora.

Snape virou-se e acompanhou Dumbledore ate seu escritório. Caminharam em silencio ouvindo apenas o eco de seus sapatos batendo no chão conforme os passos dados.

A gárgula saltou para o lado ao ouvir a voz do diretor dizendo a senha, sua voz só foi ouvida novamente quando já estava sentado atrás de sua mesa olhando para Snape que estava sentado na cadeira a sua frente.

- O que houve?

- Eu não sei ao certo – Respondeu Snape baixinho – Estava passando pelo corredor, quando vi Potter ser atingido por Weasley. Não interferi a principio, fiquei apenas ouvindo. Weasley estava completamente fora de si, não que isso não seja normal da parte dele. Acontece que percebi, tarde demais, o que estava acontecendo.

- Não se culpe Severus, se não tivesse agido logo, Harry estaria morto a essa hora.

Snape estava inquieto enquanto olhava para o diretor. Ainda pensava em o que acontecia ao menino para agir daquela forma.

- Antes que pergunte, eu não sei o que aconteceu para ele agir assim.

- Severus, alem de Voldemort, você é a única pessoa que teve a honra de ler a mente de Harry e saber sobre a vida pessoal dele.

-Eu já lhe disse que por incrível que pareça, Potter consegue manter uma parte de sua mente onde não tenho acesso, o restante é uma vida normal como qualquer outra tirando somente o fato dele ser grifinório.

- Então sabemos o que você deve fazer – Disse Dumbledore ignorando a ofensa aos grifinórios.

- Sim, eu sei o que devo fazer.

- Sei que não gosta disso Severus, mas é importante e você é o mais experiente nesse feitiço por...

- fazê-los em minhas vitimas, eu já sei disso. Com licença.

Snape levantou e foi para a porta lentamente, seus pensamentos borbulhavam em sua mente. O cheiro do sangue jovem ainda impregnava suas roupas.

- Severus – Chamou o diretor antes do mestre sair – Logo ele saberá a verdade – Snape não olhou para trás antes de fechar a porta.

A escada em espiral parecia não terminar, parecia levá-lo direto para o inferno onde queimaria os pecados que trazia em cada cicatriz, em cada veia, em cada gota de sangue que corria em seu corpo.

_POV Severus._

_Se eu tinha algum motivo para duvidar da sanidade mental de Potter agora não me restava nenhuma ponta solta em que eu pudesse duvidar._

_Durante esses dias de aula de oclumência cheguei a pedir para parar com as aulas já que aquele menino era tão inútil que me entediava tentar ensiná-lo alguma coisa, meu auto-controle não é de ferro como muitos pensam, principalmente quando tento ler a mente inútil daquele menino e não consigo_

_Ainda me pergunto o que está guardado naquele canto que ele protege com sua própria alma, é algo que pretendo descobrir de uma maneira ou outra._

_As últimas palavras que ele disse me pegaram de surpresa. Nunca imaginei que meus cabelos arrepiariam-se ao vê-lo daquela forma. Jogado, sangrando, a imagem perfeita de um anjo caído, derrotado, morto._

_Já passei noites acordado tentando adivinhar, entender, procurar ou formar uma tese sobre quando eu comecei a me preocupar com Potter, quando comecei a reparar nele e a sonhar com seus olhos verdes._

_Eu sei, é loucura. Eu sou Severus Snape, tenho que odiá-lo, tenho que deixá-lo o mais afastado possível de mim._

_Agora só fico pensando nele deitado na cama desconfortável da ala hospitalar gelada, sozinho, sem uma companhia para fazê-lo esquecer do que ocorrera, solitário e machucado._

O vidro do copo quebrou na mão de Snape ao lembrar os efeitos que as palavras de Ronald Weasley causaram em Harry. Fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça. Tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo, precisava saber o que ele escondia tão bem em sua mente.

Harry dormia tranquilamente no leito da enfermaria, não tinha sonhos e nem pesadelos que pudessem assustá-lo hoje. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, estava escuro e suas pálpebras pesavam, sua garganta estava seca ao ponto de irritar.

Ficou deitado sentindo o sono ir embora devagar, não era possível ver nada ao redor, mas já sabia onde estava. Aquele leito com suas cobertas finas já lhe eram muito familiar.

Duas mãos seguraram fortemente seus ombros quando tentou levantar.

- Me solta – A única coisa que Harry conseguiu proferir foi um som rouco.

- Calma – Disse uma voz que Harry conhecia e sentia saudades – Continue deitado.

Harry sentiu as mãos arrumarem os travesseiros deixando sua cabeça levemente inclinada, logo já estava com um copo de água na mão e levava ate a boca. Não podia vê-lo, mas sabia que ele estava em pé ao seu lado.

- Não consegue ficar um dia sem tentar se matar?

- Essa vontade me persegue – Respondeu Harry – E eu não consigo fugir.

- Por que fez aquilo?

Harry percebeu que a voz estava quebrada e baixa como se ele estivesse com medo de perguntar e mais ainda de saber a resposta.

- Porque dói demais viver assim. Você não tem idéia de como é ruim lembrar disso todos os dias, sentir como se estivesse acontecendo a todo momento. Não quero mais essa vida.

- Eu disse que iria ajudá-lo.

- Você não pode, não tem como, estou preso a isso.

Os dois ficaram em silencio ate Harry esticar a mão e o puxar pelo braço fazendo-o sentar-se na cama ao seu lado.

- Vejo que minha tentativa não deu muito certo – Disse ao sentir os dedos gelados passarem pelo seu pulso.

- Pelo que sou grato

Harry fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios encostarem em sua pele dando-lhe um beijo molhado onde antes estava aberta a porta que o levaria para o mundo dos mortos. Os lábios, Harry percebeu, eram gelados como seus dedos e passavam uma sensação de corrente elétrica pelo seu corpo.

- Parece ser o único a se importar com isso.

-Seus olhos são tão lindos, pena que se fecham para as coisas mais obvias.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você saberá no momento certo.

-Tanto mistério, por que se esconde tanto?

- Porque as coisas mais belas vêm da magnitude do mistério.

Harry arriscou um contato maior e o abraçou. O movimento foi tão rápido que ele não teve tempo de impedir e apenas o abraçou forte sentindo o corpo frágil agarrado ao seu.

Depois de longos minutos onde apenas ficaram abraçados Harry falou com a voz chorosa.

- Escolhi o seu nome. É o mesmo que de uma pessoa importante para mim.

- Que nome?

- Sev. É um apelido apenas.

- Quem é essa pessoa.

- Por que quer saber?

- Apenas vontade de saber quem é o felizardo que tem seu coração.

- Os dois. Ele e você

- Você precisa descansar – Disse por fim deitando o grifinório mais uma vez.

- Não me disse se gostou do nome.

- É o mais bonito – Disse por fim dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Será que um dia saberei quem é você.

- Você já sabe quem sou, basta perceber que estou aqui. Agora durma.

Sev saiu antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo. No escuro o mesmo só podia deitar e tentar dormir lembrando-se do pouco que conheceu do seu cavalheiro negro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 **

Você já pode ir Potter, o diretor o está esperando – Disse a enfermeira após entregar as roupas de Harry – E Potter, faça um favor para os que o amam, não volte a fazer isso.

- Tentarei. Com licença.

Harry foi direto para o escritório do diretor, a senha estava anotada em um pedaço de pergaminho que Madame Pomfrey lhe deu antes de sair.

O escritório estava vazio, apenas Fawkes estava presente e olhava para ele com um olhar triste.

- Harry – Dumbledore saíra de traz de uma prateleira sentara em sua cadeira indicando a outra à Harry – Que bom que melhorou Harry. Nos deixou muito preocupados.

Dumbledore aguardou para ver se Harry diria alguma coisa, mas o grifinório não falava nada, não se mexia e parecia não respirar.

- Harry, preciso que saiba que Madame Pomfrey o examinou e eu li a sua mente – Dumbledore parou de falar quando Harry parou de olhar para o chão e olhou para ele – Eu sei tudo que aconteceu com você e Madame Pomfrey curou os seus ferimentos mais recentes.

- Não tinha o direito de se intrometer na minha vida desta maneira.

- Eu tinha e tenho todo o direito a partir do momento que um aluno meu tenta se matar.

- Quem mais sabe?

- Somente eu e Madame Pomfrey. Seu segredo está seguro conosco, mas preciso pedir-lhe que se acontecer novamente venha me falar imediatamente. David Curtin fugiu da escola quando soube o que aconteceu – Parou para observá-lo, mas Harry estava parecendo uma estatua – Preciso que entenda que sou obrigado a tomar decisões difíceis para a proteção dos meus alunos.

- Por que o senhor não olha para mim? – Interrompeu Harry cansado de ver Dumbledore afastar os olhos evitando olhá-lo diretamente – É medo não é? Sabe que Voldemort invade minha mente.

- Se sabe disso entende o risco que corremos caso ele invada sua mente nesse momento.

- Deise eu adivinhar! Caso ele invada minha mente poderá vê-lo e assim saberá de todos os seus planos. Claro que eu não estou contando com o fato de ele tentar atacá-lo por meio do meu corpo e o senhor não poder me deter.

- Percebe Harry que essa raiva que sente vem de Voldemort?

- Talvez não venha de Voldemort, talvez venha de mim, só não tinha coragem de dizer.

- Harry sua raiva é sim algo acumulado dentro de você que está aflorando por intermédio de Voldemort e é por isso que fui forçado a tomar uma decisão que você provavelmente não irá gostar.

- Diga!

Harry queria ir logo embora, a voz de Dumbledore parecia um sino em sua cabeça soando alto. A irritação que os olhos azuis desviados dos seus lhe causavam era algo inexplicável, algo irritante demais.

A presença de Dumbledore, aura em sua sala o deixava tenso, nervoso. A vontade era de quebrar todos os objetos do lugar.

- Apagaremos sua memória. Tiraremos as lembranças que alimentam a sede de Voldemort. A sua mente é um parque de diversão para ele, você tem sofrimentos em sua vida que muitos jamais saberão. Nós apagaremos essas lembranças pra que você possa viver normalmente. Não queremos que o incidente desta semana volte a acontecer.

- O que vocês tirarão?

- O que o deixa mais vulnerável. O seu trabalho nas férias, David Curtin, seu amor não correspondido e o tal cavalheiro negro.

- Tudo isso? Não pode me tirar as lembranças do meu trabalho. Sabe que não posso me livrar dele.

- Entendo. Quanto ao seu trabalho nada será tirado, poderá fazê-lo como sempre fez, mas tudo o que te aborrece quanto a isso saíra de sua mente.

- São as minhas lembranças!

- É necessário.

- Então é assim? Uma pessoa vem, tira minhas memórias e fica por isso mesmo?

- Sem essas memórias evitaremos que você caia novamente na tentação da morte.

Harry olhava pela janela a paisagem chuvosa, valia a pena tentar? Valia a pena esquecer?

- Claro que não vou obrigá-lo a fazer isso nesse momento. O deixarei pensar um pouco. A noite o professor Snape o estará esperando para fazer todos os procedimentos.

Harry olhou assustado pra Dumbledore e este pareceu ler sua mente antes de dizer:

- Ele não sabe não saberá.

- Melhor assim. Posso ir?

- Pode.

Harry saiu sem pedir licença ou olhar novamente para o diretor. O salão já estava lotado quando Harry entrou. Todos estavam entretidos conversando e apenas um pequeno grupo da grifinória virou a cabeça para vê-lo caminhar em sua direção.

Hermione abriu um sorriso grande e se afastou para que Harry pudesse sentar. Apesar de toda a raiva que sentia não conseguia sentir nada mais que carinho quando os braços de Hermione o abraçaram. Harry pôde sentir as lágrimas molharem seu pescoço quando ela começou a falar baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Pensei que iria perder você, tive medo.

- Por que?

- Porque você é a droga de uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Hermione chorava descontroladamente enquanto Harry, ignorando os olhares de todos, abraçava a amiga e fazia carinho em seus cabelos volumosos.

- Não faz mais isso – Chorou Hermione olhando nos olhos verdes do amigo.

Harry segurou o rosto de Hermione e secou suas lágrimas delicadamente.

- Não se preocupe, eu não farei mais isso.

- Obrigada

- Onde está Rony?

- No jardim

Harry deu um beijo na testa da amiga e saiu em direção ao jardim ignorando o falatório que se formava conforme passava.

Rony estava sentado na beira do lago jogando pedras na água quando Harry se aproximou silenciosamente.

- Me disseram que existe uma lula gigante neste lago – Disse Harry sentando ao lado do ruivo – Não é muito bom mexer na água, as conseqüências podem ser terríveis.

- Nada mais do que eu mereço.

- Não diria assim.

- Harry eu quis matá-lo. Eu tentei matar o meu melhor amigo.

- Já passou, deixa pra lá.

- Não posso – Rony jogou a ultima pedra com tanta força que Harry jurou ter visto a lula protestar – Desculpe – Pediu ele – Eu perdi a razão.

- E desde quando você tem uma.

Rony olhou pra Harry e nenhum dos dois agüentou segurar o isso que saiu limpo, puro e belo.

- Vamos almoçar, aposto que não comeu e como te conheço bem, sei que irá resmungar a noite toda.

- Já estou resmungando – Disse Rony apontando para a barriga – Vamos logo antes que a comida acabe.

Os dois levantaram rindo no dia nublado e caminharam pra dentro do castelo. Mas antes de chegar a escada Harry viu no alto da torre mais alta um vulto negro que o observava.

- Vai almoçar que eu te encontro mais tarde.

- Onde vai? – Perguntou Rony, mas Harry já estava correndo pelos corredores do castelo indo em direção a talvez seu ultimo encontro com Sev, seu cavaleiro negro.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry chegou ao alto da torre com o coração na mão, ofegava e respirava com dificuldade. Por um momento decepcionou-se ao não vê-lo em lugar algum até que sentiu o corpo gelado aproximar-se do seu, colocando uma mão em seu peito, a outra em sua cintura e inalando o perfume doce da pele de seu pescoço.

- Se acalme

- Pensei que não iria me despedir.

- Como assim?

- Vou esquecê-lo. Minha memória será apagada. É incrível como em pouco tempo fui capaz de amá-lo tanto

- Faz isso por que quer? Ou tem outro motivo?

- Faço, pois tenho que fazer. Eu preciso.

- Está decidido? Tem certeza de que quer isso mesmo?

- Sim

Harry sentiu as mãos apertarem seu corpo em um abraço apertado. Colocou a mão sobre a dele e entrelaçou os dedos.

- Então não se lembrara mais de mim.

- Não e talvez essa seja a pior parte de tudo. É tão difícil de enfrentar sozinho, não sei se consigo.

- Claro que consegue, sempre conseguiu tudo. Tenha força, lembre que você tem amigos que te amam.

- Você me ama?

Ninguém respondeu, o vento morno tornava o momento mais relaxado. Harry encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sev e fechou os olhos sentindo os lábios gelados beijarem seu pescoço subindo para o lóbulo de sua orelha dando uma mordida que deixou os pêlos de Harry eriçados

- Quero que leve uma lembrança minha.

- Mais uma rosa?

- Não, as rosas que te dei já são o suficiente. Quero lhe deixar algo mais singelo.

Sev virou Harry de frente para ele e mesmo estando cara a cara, Harry não conseguia ver seu rosto.

- Tira o feitiço de desilusão.

- Já lhe disse que as mais belas coisas vêm do mistério. Quando vistas pelos olhos tornam-se feias e grotescas

- Não penso que você é assim. Sei que atrás desse feitiço e desta capa, você tem o mais belo rosto.

- Muita bondade sua me chamar de belo quando nem ao menos me conhece.

- Eu te amo e isso é o suficiente para achá-lo belo, o mais belo de todos os diamantes, o mais belo para mim.

O suspiro de Harry saiu pesado, carregado de uma dor contagiante.

- Sev

- Sim

- Eu não quero esquecê-lo.

- Então não esqueça – Ele levou as mãos até o rosto de Harry e segurou firmemente, afagando suas quentes bochechas com os dedos gelados. Aproximou-se devagar – Leve-me consigo, leve-me em seus lábios, guarde-me em seus sonhos.

Os olhos de Harry estavam fechados enquanto a voz sedosa de Sev entrava e invadia sua alma. Ele sentiu o corpo dele aproximar-se, a mão dele apertar sua cintura, o cheiro dele o inebriava.

- Espero – Disse ele e Harry pôde sentir o hálito bem próximo de sua boca – Que não se esqueça disso.

O coração de Harry disparou, estava de olhos fechados e quase tomou um susto quando lábios frios feito o gelo encostaram-se nos seus.

Por alguns momentos suas bocas apenas ficaram juntas, experimentando a sensação o beijo casto. Mas o desespero do coração de Harry passou para seus lábios que sentiram a urgência de tomar a boca dele.

Sev invadiu a boca de Harry com uma língua esfomeada, sedenta por explorar cada espaço, cada milímetro, sentir seu sabor.

As mãos pálidas afagavam os cabelos espetados do menino e apertavam sua cintura fortemente. O levou levemente para a parede e o prensou com seu corpo.

Suas bocas se afastaram quando o ar faltou. Harry arfava quando olhou para o homem sem ver seu rosto.

- Eu te amo – Falou baixinho o abraçando – Te amo.

Ele não respondeu. Deu um ultimo beijo apaixonado e duradouro sentindo cada segundo.

- Vai – Pediu se afastando – Vai logo.

- Mas eu não quero.

- Vá me esquecer. Não me maltrate mais. Vá embora.

- Deixe-me vê-lo

- Não! Não posso, não devo e não quero. Agora vá, ande logo, vá.

- Mas...

- Agora!

Harry sentiu um arrombo em seu coração. Queria tanto aquele homem, o desejou tanto, sonhou com ele, suspirou pó ele e sentiu que futuramente o trairia, não por que queria, apenas por que precisava, era necessário, essencial. Mas se sentia dele, pertencente a ele, somente dele. Se entregaria ali mesmo, de corpo e alma.

Mas ele se foi, ele o deixou naquela torre, o deixou no frio que somente o corpo dele espantava.

Se deixou escorregar até o chão e ficou deixando o frio se espalhar pelo seu corpo.

O copo de firewisky equilibrava-se no joelho de Snape. Seus lábios crispados estavam vermelhos pelas mordidas que dera.

Já estava tudo pronto e arrumado. Só falta uma coisa que estava atrasada.

Snape abriu a porta antes mesmo que ele batesse e desviou o olhar dos olhos mortos do menino.

- Sente-se Potter – Disse Snape de costas – A sua frente tem um cálice com uma poção rosa. Beba-o.

Ele não se virou, ficou contemplando a parede nua e ouvindo a bebida descer pela garganta do moreno.

- Agora beba a poção azul.

Snape virou somente quando a poção azul foi totalmente bebida. Sua expressão não melhorou ao vê-lo com aqueles olhos mortos, vazios, crus.

Ele se aproximou e ajoelhou-se na frente dele. Segurou em suas mãos e as sentiu geladas.

- Olhe para mim Potter.

Apenas um morto. Era assim que ele estava, morto por dentro.

- O diretor já deve ter lhe explicado o que acontecerá, então não preciso explicar. Segure firmemente a minha mão e recite um feitiço junto comigo. Isso ajudará a me dar mais acesso as suas lembranças conseguindo tirá-las de você.

Snape começou a recitar o feitiço tentando ignorar as pequeninas mãos que apertavam as suas e acariciavam seus dedos.

- Professor?

- Sr Potter, preciso me concentrar – Disse ríspido

- Se concentre depois. Minhas memórias serão apagadas e acho que o único momento que posso falar é agora.

-Então fale e seja rápido senhor Potter, não temos o dia todo.

- Eu te amo

- Eu não estou aqui para brincadeiras Potter – Ralhou Snape levantando e sentando na poltrona – Entenda que precisamos fazer isso o quanto antes, então concentre-se.

Snape pegou nas mãos do menino novamente. O viu abrir a boca, mas não ouviu as palavras, não havia som no beijo roubado pelo grifinório.

Era atrevido e prepotente como a língua que tentava invadi-lo, mas era extremamente saborosa, doce, gentil. Traçava a linha de seus lábios com malicia enquanto acariciava o cabelo negro com suas pequeninas mãos.

Arrepios

Caricias

Malicias

Amor

Carinho

Foi sem cuidado nenhum que puxou o menino para seu colo o apertando em um abraço desastroso, beijando-lhe a pequena boca com selvageria. Amando-o

Harry abriu os olhos devagar. Sua boca estava vermelha com os lábios inchados. Lambeu novamente os lábios dele.

- São tão gelados. Seus lábios, sua pele.

Encarou-o. Os olhos negros, perdidos de paixão.

- Era você não era? – Perguntou sussurrando

Snape secou a lágrima que caia no rosto do menino e lhe sorriu triste.

- Sinto muito – Disse apontando a varinha para ele – Memorium finite

Ele ainda pôde vislumbrar um leve sorriso no menino enquanto fios transparentes saiam de sua têmpora. Mas o sorriso terminou quando seus olhos fecharam.


	11. Chapter 11

- Quando ele irá acordar Madame Pomfrey? – Escutou Hermione perguntar – Faz tempo que ele está aqui.

- Calma senhorita, ele bateu a cabeça, esse tipo de trauma pode fazê-lo ficar desacordado por muito tempo.

- Mas duas semanas? Ele está em coma por um acaso?

- Para todos os efeitos sim, senhorita Granger

- Queria tanto que ele acordasse logo

- A mente dele está descansando.

- Não está mais – Disse a voz rouca de Harry

- Harry! – Exclamou Hermione sentando ao seu lado com um sorriso enorme – Como você está?

- Bem – Respondeu enquanto Madame Pomfrey o examinava – Como vim parar aqui?

Hermione o olhou sem saber o que falar. Na verdade nem ela sabia ao certo por que o amigo estava ali.

Abriu a boca para falar, mas Madame Pomfrey deu-lhe um olhar severo e ordens de sair para que Harry pudesse ser examinado

Harry não voltou a questionar o motivo de estar ali, estava tão acostumado a acordar naquele lugar que já não fazia diferença, mas o estranho era não se lembrar de nada que pudesse ter causado aquilo.

Nada

Forçou sua mente a pensar, deveria haver algo, mas não havia nada.

Ainda tentava achar um motivo quando o diretor entrou.

Vinha, como sempre, calmo e sorrindo. Isso irritava Harry de uma forma que não conseguia explicar, nem sabia o porquê, mas odiava. Algo estranho estava acontecendo, ele sabia disso, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia.

Era revoltante e frustrante.

- Bom dia meu menino – Cumprimentou Dumbledore

Ele não respondeu

Não conseguia desviar o olhar do vulto negro parado a dois metros de onde estava.

Por algum motivo incompreensivo seu olhar se deteve nos negros olhos dele.

O que havia ali?

Magoa, tristeza?

"É só o ódio" Pensou Harry desviando o olhar.

Dumbledore ignorou o olhar de Harry para Snape e começou a falar algo que sabia que o grifinório não estava ouvindo. Depois de um tempo ainda pensando no porque daquele olhar estranho, Harry fez a pergunta que ninguém lhe respondia.

- O que houve comigo?

- Nada demais meu caro – Respondeu ainda sorrindo – Você escorregou no banheiro e bateu a cabeça. Mas já esta melhor.

- Hummm

Harry suspirou e se deixou ser levado para o inconsciente novamente. Ele queria sumir dali,queria fugir, algo faltava para ele.

Madame Pomfrey lhe disse que não poderia sair de lá por mais três dias, então se conformou e apenas esperou o tempo passar.

Seus olhos memorizaram cada rachadura das paredes nuas e cruas daquele lugar. Deitou-se seminu no chão depois que Madame Pomfrey foi se deitar e deixou seu corpo sentir cada mudança de temperatura. Sentir o piso cortar sua pele de tão gelado.

Ele via cada sombra nas paredes iluminadas pela lua. Ele queria tocá-la, senti-la, experimentá-la.

Deixou seus dedos vagarem pelo vazio do ar e pousarem suavemente em seu abdômen, arrepiando-o com seu gelo.

Os tremores corriam pelo seu corpo da cabeça aos pés, mas ele não ligava, ainda faltava alguma coisa para ele.

Alguma coisa importante

Alguma coisa lhe matava a alma

Alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era.

Falta daquilo que jamais conheceu.

Falta de algo que não sabia o que era

Falta

Vazio

Seus olhos abriram lentamente quando os primeiros raios de sol atingiram sua cama.Não se lembrava de ter ido parar lá, mas estava vestido e embaixo de várias cobertas.

- Acho que já pode ir Potter. O diretor disse que você está liberado e eu também acho que não tem perigo você ir embora.

- Obrigado.

Rapidamente Harry se arrumou e rumou para o salão comunal. Rony e Hermione estavam em um canto aproveitando o momento que tinham para ficar sozinhos. Os beijos e caricias deixaram Harry enjoado e invejado.

Ele jamais teria aquilo. Só teria o que tem nas férias. Ele era sujo e indecente para ter um amor de verdade.

"Deixa pra lá" Disse a si mesmo como se estivesse se encorajando a não olhar mais para aquele lado. Foi para seu quarto, sentia saudades de sua cama. Deitou-se deixando a cortina fechada, se cobrindo de todo o mundo exterior. Forçou o sono a vir, mas ele não veio

- Droga

Levantou-se sem vontade e enterrou-se nos livros estudando o que não havia estudado nos dias em que ficou parado na ala hospitalar.

Encontrou seus amigos abraçados no salão comunal quando desceu no horário do jantar.

- Oi

- Harry! – Hermione se jogou em seus braços – Meu Deus, fiquei tão preocupada, tanta coisa aconteceu com você esse semestre.

- Estou bem

- E ai cara – Disse Rony.

- Oi Ron

Hermione abraçou o amigo novamente, mas Harry não sentiu o mesmo calor da amizade que sempre inflamou em suas veias ao vê-los.

Ele queria apenas ficar sozinho, pois se sentia vazio, faltando algo.

- Vamos comer? – Perguntou Rony – Estou morrendo de fome

- Você só pensa em comer? – Perguntou Hermione

- Na maioria das vezes.

Harry forçou um sorriso quando os amigos o abraçaram de novo. Foram pára o salão principal e sentaram-se em seus devidos lugares ao lado de Neville, Dino e Simas.

- E ai Harry, tudo bem?

- Sim Dino, estou bem.

- Que bom cara

- É, que bom.

A comida apareceu e todos começaram a devorar o que tinha em seus pratos enquanto conversavam animadamente e contavam novidades que aconteceram em suas vidas. Harry bufou por um momento sentindo o quanto era bom fazer aquilo sabendo que ninguém escutaria sobre a barulheira do salão.

Olhou cada rosto. Seus risos altos, seus sorrisos grandes, seus olhares apaixonados.

Foi quando o viu

Ele o olhava assim como fez quando estava na ala hospitalar. O olhava de uma maneira que não entendia, não conseguia decifrar. Sabia que ele não estava lendo sua mente, não precisaria, era praticamente a pessoa que mais sabia sobre sua vida, por mais que a descoberta fosse feita da pior maneira. Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer aqueles dias de tortura com o professor em sua masmorra.

Não percebeu que ele já tinha ido embora.

Snape saiu por uma porta atrás da mesa dos professores sem olhar para os lados, ele não viu quando Harry abriu um sorriso grande sentindo-se animado por Gina Weasley se sentar junto de seu grupo.

- Oi Harry – Disse timidamente

- Oi Gina – Respondeu sem conseguir tirar os olhos do leve tom de vermelho que coloria as maças do rosto dela.

Passaram o restante do jantar se falar muito, mas se olhando de vez em quando.

Era estranho

Nunca tivera tanto medo de ficar perto da irmã mais nova de Rony, mas agora sentia medo pelo fato dela poder ir embora. Eles seguiram juntos até a porta de seus dormitórios, onde ficaram em silêncio por um momento apenas olhando nos olhos.

- Que bom que está bem Harry

- Obrigado

Ela sorriu e deu as costas sorrindo por cima do ombro Nantes de entrar em seu dormitório e fechar a porta.

Depois de um dia de vazio e frio, a sombra de um sorriso dançou nos lábios rosados do menino

Ele dormiu e não sentiu a presença do vulto negro que velava seu sono com uma lágrima escapando de seus olhos.


	12. Chapter 12

Gente desculpem a demora em postar eh que começou a ter prova na facul, então jah viu neh.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, a fic ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer e espero vê-las aqui

bjusss

**Capítulo 12**

- Potter! Por um acaso está tentando matar todos nós? – Perguntou a voz acida de Snape atrás do menino.

Harry sentia o coração pulando dentro do peito enquanto tentava se recuperar do susto.

- Alem do juízo, perdeu também a língua Potter?

- Não senhor

- Então responda a minha pergunta

- Não senhor, não estou tentando matar ninguém

- Então diga senhor Potter-sou-mais-inteligente-e-não-preciso-ler-as-instruções, porque está colocando os ingredientes da poção na ordem errada?

Harry olhou para sua mão e viu que realmente colocara os ingredientes na ordem errada, sua poção que deveria estar rosa escarlate, como a de Hermione, estava de um verde musgo nojento.

- Sempre articulado, 20 pontos a menos pela poção errada e 10 pontos a menos por não responder minha pergunta e uma detenção por quase matar todos nós.

Ninguém na sala respirava. Hermione tapou a boca para evitar um grito sufocado quando o professor chegou tão perto de Harry que pareceu que queria fundir seus corpos.

- Você é um perigo Potter, não deveria fazer parte dessa sala, dessa escola e nem desse mundo.

Snape cuspia as palavras na cara de Harry, sentia cada pêlo de seu corpo eriçado com a raiva que inflamava de suas narinas. Não conseguia ver o Harry Potter dele e sim o James Potter de outrora. Queria esmagá-lo, matá-lo.

Hermione tentava ouvir as palavras do professor, mas eram tão baixas que mesmo estando do lado não conseguia ouvir nem o sussurro. Snape voltou para sua mesa, seguido pelos olhares assustados e raivosos dos grifinórios e os animados e admirados olhares dos sonserinos. A aula continuou rapidamente. Harry não abriu mais a boca nem se mexeu na sua carteira, sua poção não tinha mais jeito então nem tentou salvá-la.

Esperou de cabeça baixa a aula terminar. Foi um alivio ouvir Hermione tentando levá-lo para fora daquela sala. Snape estava de costas para eles e ouvia atentamente os passos de cada um e sabia distingui-los. Os passos apressados de Rony Weasley, os leves de Hermione Granger e os arrastados de Harry Potter.

- Harry me responde uma coisa – Disse Rony – Por que você sempre fica triste quando estamos perto das férias? Você nem prestou atenção ao que estava fazendo, parecia estar viajando.

- Eu não gosto das férias, só isso.

- Tudo bem, mas o que houve com você lá dentro afinal?

Harry pensou em responder, mas não sabia se o pior era ter ficado e inventado uma desculpa esfarrapada ou ouvir as palavras de Malfoy que o agarrou levando-o para um canto longe dos amigos que não conseguiam passar pelos capangas dele.

- Me larga Malfoy

- Não – Sussurrou em seu ouvido dando uma risada grotesca e imprensando o magro corpo de Harry na parede – As aulas estão acabando Potter, seu trabalho o espera – Harry segurou o grito quando o tapa estralou em seu rosto – Eu também estarei esperando por você. Me aguarde.

- Harry! Você está bem? – Perguntou Hermione depois de conseguir passar pelos brutamontes de Malfoy que iam embora rindo – O que houve?

- O que o babaca queria com você? – Perguntou Rony.

- Nada – Disse Harry sentindo o rosto arder – Ele estava sendo babaca como sempre, me ameaçando e rezando para que eu não apareça aqui no ano que vem – Mentiu.

- Falta só uma semana para irmos embora para casa, vamos esquecer o Malfoy está bem.

- Boa sugestão Hermione, assim o Harry continua com esse babaca por ai falando um monte de coisas para ele, vamos lá quebrar a cara dele.

- Não Ron, deixa quieto. Hermione tem razão, vamos esquecer, falta só uma semana para irmos embora, só uma semana.

Uma semana que passou tão rápido que pegou todos de surpresa. Os resultados das provas foram dados um dia antes de irem embora e as malas ainda nem estavam prontas. Foi uma correria por toda a escola para todos os alunos arrumarem tudo e se prepararem para o ultimo jantar.

Muita euforia por todos os lados, só uma pessoa não estava feliz.

- Harry, o que foi?

- O que foi Hermione? Eu não irei voltar para a casa de meus sonhos sabia? Não quero voltar.

- Você falou com Dumbledore sobre isso?

- Sim, ele disse que não posso ficar aqui, tenho que ficar na casa dos meus tios, que isso irá me proteger contra Voldemort

- Mas e a casa de Sirius?

- Não posso ir para lá. Depois de tudo que aconteceu no Ministério no final do ano letivo e a quase morte dele houve muita repercussão dos jornais e eu não posso ir para lá. Na verdade nem sei onde ele está. Dumbledore o mandou para uma missão em um lugar bem distante, por isso não tenho tido noticias dele. E acho que não terei por um bom tempo também.

- Que chato.

- É que chato mesmo. Vamos logo para o jantar.

- Vamos.

Os alunos se abraçavam e já diziam o que iriam fazer naquela férias. Era estranho ser a única pessoa que não conseguia sorrir com as novidades que todos começavam a contar, as viagens que todos fariam. Ficou quieto e imerso em seus próprios pensamentos quando viu aquele loiro balançando a cabeça.

Sabia que não adiantaria brigar e se negar a ouvir, era inevitável.

- O que quer Malfoy?

- Garantir que terei os seus serviços – Disse com um sorriso de canto.

- Não sou eu quem decide isso, são meus tios.

- Eu sei, já falei com eles. Meu pai prometeu uma boa grana para eles, mas quero saber se vai fazer tudo direito como deve ser. Parece que sou o mais novo grande cliente de seu tio.

- Eu te odeio.

- Que bom, assim fará tudo de uma maneira muito mais interessante. Olha, eu não quero ter que envolver os seus tios na nossa conversa, mas se você não me der uma certeza...

- Está bem, terá o que quer, fará o que quiser. Agora deixa meus tios fora disso se quiser um trabalho bem feito.

- É assim que eu gosto Potter, tem que saber quem é que manda.

Malfoy foi embora e com ele foi o seu apetite. Voltou para seu quarto e tentou dormir, mas só conseguiu fechar os olhos quando já estava dentro do trem voltando para Londres.

A muitos quilômetros de distância Fawkes piou alto no ombro de Dumbledore olhando para o homem parado na janela.

- Ele ficará bem Severus.

- Ele nunca ficará bem, ele nunca está bem, eu vejo os olhos dele e só o que encontro é o vazio.

- Isso não é motivo para se preocupar.

- é para mim. Eu olho a mente dele e nunca acho nada. Ele bloqueia tudo de todos, eu não consigo passar essa barreira.

- Talvez não seja para você ver.

- Sabe muito bem que ele queria me contar Alvo, mas ele não conseguia. Esse trabalho que ele tanto fala, você sabe o que é Alvo.

- Sei?

- Não seja sínico. Você sempre sabe de tudo.

- O trabalho de Harry é algo que diz respeito somente a ele. Ele sabe se cuidar, você não pode protegê-lo.

- Não, não posso, pois esse é seu dever e você não o está fazendo muito bem.

Os olhos negros de Snape cravaram-se no de Dumbledore como se tentasse uma batalha com o grande diretor do castelo.

Mas Alvo Dumbledore não seria um grande diretor se permitisse que seus professores o atingissem dessa forma, mesmo sendo alguém que ele tinha como seu próprio filho.

- O bem estar dessas crianças assim como sua segurança, sempre foram minhas prioridades Severus, sabe muito bem disso.

- Mas não o é com ele. Assim como eu, você também o via chegar machucado depois das férias, o via não se alimentar, andar cabisbaixo e, no entanto nada fez, nada.

- O que fiz esse ano não foi o bastante para você Severus? A proteção que dei a ele, tudo que fiz para que ele não tivesse sua mente invadida, o feitiço que fizemos?

- Que eu fiz. Você só ordenou Alvo, mas fui eu - Voltou a olhar para a janela – Fui eu que vi o brilho nos olhos dele desaparecer, fui eu que vi sua tristeza. Você diz que o protege, mas sua proteção se limita a tê-lo vivo para combater o Lord das Trevas. A proteção de Potter tem que ser ele mesmo.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um momento e Fawkes piou baixo indo pousar nos ombros de Snape.

- Nunca o vi tão desesperado por algo Severus. Esses tempos o deixaram muito apegado ao menino.

- Sabe muito bem o que sinto por ele e há quanto tempo. Não me trate como uma criança Alvo, eu nunca fui uma.

- Eu sei disso meu menino – Disse colocando a mão no ombro do mestre de poções fazendo com que ele o olhasse – Eu vi suas dores e as senti com você. Sei o que está fazendo com Harry, sei que sente necessidade de protegê-lo como eu o protegi um dia, mas estou tentando preservar a integridade dele.

- Eu não ligo para integridades Alvo, eu não tenho a minha – Respirou fundo – Preciso ver as memórias que tirei dele.

- Severus, não será bom para você

- Alvo, por favor.

Dumbledore podia ver as defesas de Snape abaixadas, sua mascara caída. Ali na sua frente estava apenas seu menino carente, os mesmos olhos suplicantes de ajuda que agra suplicavam ajuda para outro menino que assim como ele, sofria.

- Eu as darei a você Severus, mas precisa saber que nada que fará mudara o presente de Harry. Ele tem que fazer isso, e você não pode evitar, ninguém pode. Eu já tentei. Precisará aceitar e somente aceitar. Entendeu?

- Sim

O diretor foi até um armário pequeno e abriu uma gaveta minúscula de onde tirou um pequeno vidro. Dentro, um liquido dourado mexia-se.

- Essas são as memórias que pedi para tirar da mente de Harry. Terão lembranças da vida dele aqui e na casa os tios, e os sentimentos dele. Eu vou separar em duas partes. A primeira parte será o sentimento dele, a segunda será o que já passou na vida dele.

- Você tirou os sentimentos dele?

- Entenda Severus que a magia que fizemos fez com que essas lembranças e sentimentos ficassem ocultos pó um tempo, aquela sobrecarga adormeceu, mas nada impedi que por um motivo ou outro ele retome tudo novamente.

Snape balançou a cabeça e segurou nas bordas da penseira antes de mergulhar a cabeça dentro e cair em um mundo estranho.

Tantas imagens embaçadas, muitas escuras e muitas claras. Não sabe quanto tempo demorou vendo a cara das mesmas pessoas. Era fácil entender os sentimentos de Harry.

Ódio

Tristeza

Angustia

Magoa

Amizade

Nenhuma felicidade e finalmente um pedacinho de amor.

Snape reconhecia aquele vulto negro no alto da torre de astronomia assim como a rosa azul que ele segurava. Depois de muito tempo ele voltou para o escritório do diretor, mas não conseguiu o olhar

- Eu não sabia que era assim que ele se sentia.

- Ninguém sabia, Harry tem um dom de conseguir guardar seus sentimentos de todo mundo. Somente as vezes os sentimentos são tão intensos que escapam por seu coração e o deixam da forma que estava no banheiro quando tentou se matar. Foi assim que ele guardou seus sentimentos por você durante todos esses anos.

- Para quê ele fazia isso? Ele era uma panela de pressão, a qualquer momento ele iria estourar, por que fazer isso?

- Para poder agüentar isso – Derramou o restante da memória.

Snape mais uma vez mergulhou nas memórias do grifinório, mas desta vez sua visita àquelas memórias foram muito rápidas

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – Exclamou ao voltar para o escritório – Alvo, como pôde permitir essa monstruosidade?

- Não diferente do que faz com suas vitimas Severus.

- Não compare o que sou obrigado a fazer com o que ele passa. Eu pelo menos cuido das vitimas depois e nunca fiz nada desse tipo com eles.

- Eu sei

- Não fará nada?

- Não há o que fazer

- Tudo pelo bem maio – Cuspiu antes de sair batendo a porta

Sua mente estava bagunçada, revoltada com as imagens que ainda apareceram em sua cabeça. Não podia aceitar acontecer aquilo com ele. Vê-lo se submetendo a essas coisas como se fossem algo natural. Não podia agüentar aquilo.

- Vai tirar férias Severus? – Perguntou Minerva McGonagall vendo-o arrumar suas coisas e partir.

- Algum dia eu tive férias Minerva?

- Não, acho que não

- Então não há motivos para esse tipo de perguntas.

Só achei que poderia começar a ter umas

Snape não respondeu, se dirigiu para o grande portão do castelo e de lá aparatou para seu destino.

Rua dos Alfineiros, nº 4


	13. Chapter 13

Desculpem a demora para postar.... mas estava em epoca de provas na facul então tive que deixar a fic um pouquinho soh de lado

agradeço os reviews... obrigada

mais um capitulo

**Capítulo 13**

Aquela casa parecia ser perfeita, igual a todas as outras casas da rua, estupidamente iguais. Já era tarde e todas as luzes estavam acesas, tinha alguém em casa. Snape fechou os olhos por um único momento tentando controlar o impulso de entrar lançando maldições para quem quer estivesse na sua frente. Qualquer pessoa que se relacionasse com gente desse tipo era igualmente podre.

Seus passos foram leves e rápidos levando-o direto para a porta branca, suas mãos tremeram ao levantarem e baterem três vezes naquele pedaço de madeira que ele queria tanto socar até quebrar.

- Mas quem está batendo à essa hora na minha porta?

Uma veia pulsou violentamente em sua mão quando ouviu aquela voz grossa e rasgada. Demorou menos de dez segundo para que o grande homem abrisse a porta mostrando sua grande cara feia, gorda e bigoduda. Ele iria ralhar com a pessoa que o estivera incomodando, mas engoliu todas as palavras ao ver Snape o fuzilando com seus negros olhos feito fendas do inferno.

- Senhor Dursley, correto? – Perguntou Snape evitando a vontade de vomitar cada letra daquele nome.

- Sim – Respondeu o senhor Dursley olhando-o de cima e tentando se mostrar um homem forte e firme enquanto escondia o pavor que estava sentindo pelo olhar do homem – O senhor quem é e o que quer?

- Onde está Potter?

- Para quê quer saber? – Disse senhor Valter ignorando o fato do homem não ter respondido nenhuma de suas perguntas – O quer com ele?

- Se quisesse falar ao senhor eu falaria. Onde ele está?

- Creio que não seja de sua conta senhor!

Com certeza essa era uma noite que testava a rara paciência de Snape. A essa altura já teria torturado e até mesmo matado se necessário, mas não podia. Essa não era uma noite como outra qualquer onde teria que fazer seu trabalho sujo pelo Lord. Essa era a noite em que faria algo por alguém muito mais nobre e isso exigia uma atitude muito mais nobre. Snape então ignorou sua grande vontade de sacar a varinha e apontar para a cara gorda do senhor Valter e entrou na casa sem ter sido convidado.

Sua sobrancelha ergueu-se ao olhar ao redor e ver que cada pedacinho o fazia sentir a presença dele. Podia até mesmo vê-lo em cada canto, segurando o choro para não apanhar do tio. Passou os dedos de leve na porta do armário sob a escada e como se um vídeo fosse posto em seus olhos ele o viu. Estava sentado dentro daquele cubículo, seus cabelos pretos e bagunçados haviam sido cortados e agora via-se apenas alguns fios bem curtos que ainda permaneciam na cabeça careca. Seus lindos olhos verdes estavam fechados, mas pelas fendas de suas pálpebras saiam as lágrimas cristalinas e tristes que caiam pelos seus braços que lhe cobriam o belo rosto como se fosse um pecado mostrá-lo. Snape queria encostar nele, queria enxugar suas lágrimas, queria olhar para ele e lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas ele não estava ali, não estava naquele armário.

- Senhor?

A voz do homem as suas costas fez com que voltasse para a realidade e percebesse que estivera o tempo todo parado diante do armário com a mão na porta como se esperasse que algo saísse de dentro. Sua mão caiu ao lado do corpo e seus olhos se fecharam, pois era até mesmo possível respirar sua angustia, chorar sua tristeza e andar pela sua magoa. Tudo era impregnado pela sua presença, porém não havia uma única foto, um risco na parede feito quando criança, um desenho do primário pendurado em um quadro para mostrar que ele fizera algo que deixava alguém orgulhoso, mesmo que não se conseguisse entender o que estava desenhado.

Tudo era ele ao mesmo tempo que nada era ele.

Sabia o que deveria fazer para vê-lo. Isso doía, mais até do que imaginava e doeria mais ainda, mas tantas coisas já doeram em sua vida. Será que não seria capaz de passar por mais uma provação da vida? Será que justo agora os seus sentimentos que a tanto tempo ficaram escondidos estavam começando a impedi-lo de ser ele mesmo, ou simplesmente estava ficando velho e fraco, ou pior, apaixonado e tolo.

- Eu quero os serviços do senhor Potter – Disse de uma única vez encarando o senhor Valter.

- Ora, por que não disse logo? – Perguntou tio Valter fechando a porta que mantivera aberta o tempo todo na esperança de que o homem fosse embora – Por aqui, por favor – Indicou o caminho para a sala de estar enquanto um sorriso presunçoso aparecia em seu rosto.

Snape o seguiu até a ampla sala de estar da família. Novamente a presença do menino o preencheu, novamente o viu. Estava sentado no chão limpando os vasos de flores com um pano e uma escova. Seus cabelo estava grande e despenteado da mesma forma que Snape gostava de ver. Seu rosto de menino estava suado e seus bracinhos tremiam de cansaço.

- Sente-se, por favor.

A imagem sumiu e ficou somente tio Valter apontando para uma poltrona nova que estava perto da lareira.

- Estou bem em pé.

- Tudo bem. Então o que o senhor quer? Temos o pacote simples, o médio e o personalizado.

- Explique

- No simples ele faz sé o básico, no médio ele usa acessórios diversos e no personalizado o cliente faz o que quiser. Claro que os valores variam com os pacotes.

Tio Valter falava como se estivesse conversando sobre um certo kit de limpeza, em um vem menos coisas, no outro vem mais e no ultimo você escolhe o que vem. Nojento. Imundo. Era uma pessoa, era um menino, era o sobrinho dele. Esses pensamentos ecoavam pela cabeça de Snape como uma luta que não tinha fim.

- O que o senhor quis dizer com " Os clientes fazem o que quiserem"?

- Quer dizer que ele não tem escolha, tem que obedecer ao cliente independente do que ele queira. Temos um vídeo ao vivo dele se quiser ver. Ele está nesse momento com o meu mais novo e importante cliente. Petúnia coloque no canal certo.

Snape nem ao menos teve palavras para responder se queria ver ou não. Que idiotice, claro que não queria ver, mas precisava.

A mulher ossuda que estivera o tempo todo no canto junto com seu filho que mais parecia um filhote de hipopótamo mexeu-se para ligar a grande televisão e colocar no canal das câmeras de vídeo instaladas em um lugar difícil de se identificar.

- Ele está no quarto três Petúnia.

- Certo. Pronto, aqui está o vídeo dele.

Ele deveria ter fechado os olhos, deveria ter saído daquela sala o mais rápido possível depois de matá-los, deveria ter quebrado a televisão, mas seus pés apenas o fizeram se aproximar para ver melhor a imagem. Dentro de sua cabeça ele tentava acreditar no que via, mas era tão surreal que mais parecia um filme de terror, era impossível associar a imagem daquele menino sorridente e petulante que vivia com seus amigos andando pelos corredores da escola com o que via.

Repulsa.

Nojo.

Ódio.

Não dele, em nenhum momento poderia ter nojo dele, ele era a vitima nesse jogo de loucos, ele era o rato que estava preso no meio de vários gatos malignos que o faziam de marionete. Não, não dele, nojo dele não, nunca. Era do ato que ele estava sendo submetido, era dos tios que permitiam e do loiro que fazia.

Fora obrigado a invocar a mais profunda máscara de quem não estava se importando em ver Harry nu amarrado pelos pulsos e tornozelos em uma mesa de metal. Seus lindos olhos azuis estavam vendados, isso chegava a ser um crime, aqueles olhos jamais deveriam ficar fechados, eles deveriam estar abertos para que todos pudessem afundar na sua beleza. Sua pele estava sendo mordida por alguém, sua linda pele de pêssego recém colhidos estava marcada pelos dentes afiados do outro que por vezes lhe arrancava um filete de sangue.

Ele não gritava, não se mexia, nem falava, mesmo com a mão do outro em sua masculinidade, apertando como se quisesse esmagá-lo. Sabia que Harry sentia os cabelos do loiro roçando em seu pescoço, mas nada fazia para evitá-lo, por mais que o odiasse, por mais que fossem inimigos.

- Malfoy – Sussurrou

- Conhece o filho do senhor Malfoy?

- Conheço a família inteira.

De repente as várias imagens que tinha daquele garoto loiro e mimado que ele tanto gostava começaram a queimar em sua cabeça como se queimasse uma foto antiga de família. O dia em que fora chamado para ser seu padrinho, quando ele ia para sua mansão, quando lhe visitava no escritório após as aulas. Tudo que ele tinha referente ao seu afilhado estava queimado, era cinza agora. Mas sabia que ainda poderia se aproveitar dessa amizade.

- Eu sou o professor de Draco.

- Ah! O pequeno no vídeo. Ficou feliz quando recebeu seu premio. Mal deixou o moleque chegar da escola.

- Eu imagino.

Snape queria parar de ver o vídeo, mas precisava ficar para que seus planos dessem certo. Quase rosnou quando viu Malfoy molhando Harry com água gelada. O grifinório se encolhia e tremia enquanto o outro ria e pegava um chicote. Snape fechou seus olhos e apenas ouviu os estralos na pele nua e molhada de Harry. Imaginou o sangue saindo de suas coxas, mas não ouviu um único gemido de dor.

Ele se submeteu a isso, a dor e a violência.

- E então senhor...?

- Daimon

- Senhor Daimon, gostou da demonstração?

- Sim – Mentiu fechando a mão em punho – Mas preciso saber algumas coisas primeiro.

- O que por exemplo?

- Como tem permissão de fazer isso com ele?

- Tenho um contrato assinado por ele. Ele faz isso de livre e espontânea vontade.

- Esse contrato tem um limite?

- Sim. Quando ele completar a maioridade não precisará mais prestar esse tipo de serviço. Mas até que lá ele é nosso.

Snape continuou em silêncio vendo o loiro o virar de bruços. Não era necessário ver o vídeo para saber o que iria acontecer nesse momento.

- Senhor Daimon, vai querer os serviços dele?

Não havia outra maneira de vê-lo. Sabia que precisava fazer isso, por mais que odiasse fazê-lo.

- Sim. Entrarei logo após o senhor Malfoy sair. Não quero ser anunciado, não quero que ele saiba que estou indo lá. Vocês não nos verão pelas câmeras e não nos incomodarão. Essas são minhas exigências e eu saberei se uma delas não for cumprida.

- Tudo bem. Então temos que resolver a questão financeira.

Valter riu e esfregou a mão pedindo para que Snape o seguisse até a cozinha para fazerem os últimos arranjos daquele encontro que Snape estava odiando ter. Snape falou pouco e em menos de meia hora ele estava indo em direção a uma casa abandonada no final do quarteirão. Dois seguranças guardavam a entrada para evitar que o menino fugisse.

Seguiu para uma sala de espera e permaneceu em pé olhando as fotos nas paredes.

- O segurança o avisará quando puder entrar. O senhor o quer de qual forma?

- Da mesma maneira que Malfoy o deixar.

- Sim senhor.

Os olhos negros ainda esquadrinhavam cada detalhe das fotografias.

Sexo

Fetiche

Orgia

Sempre com ele no meio. Sempre apanhando, sendo humilhado, sempre submisso.

Um grito engasgado estourou em sua garganta fazendo as fotos rasgarem e os cacos de vidro espalharem-se pela sala. Sentiu o próprio coração quebrar e suas pernas falharem. Sentou-se na poltrona e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto tentava respirar o mais fundo que conseguia.

Por que estava ali? Por que não conseguia voltar e deixá-lo lá com Malfoy? Por que a droga daquele menino petulante tinha que tomar conta de seu coração, do resto de seu coração?

Sentiu o seu peito quase explodir quando as lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos negros. Elas não caíram. Ele era Severus Snape. Não interessava se era Harry Potter ou um menino qualquer de rua, aquilo era uma tarefa que ele tinha que fazer, uma tarefa que ele impôs a si mesmo, mas era uma tarefa e Severus Snape jamais desistiu e nem falhou em uma tarefa. Não começaria agora.

Foi com esse pensamento que ele se levantou e marchou a passos firmes para o quarto três quando um segurança veio lhe avisar. No dia seguinte ninguém saberia por que os seguranças daquele lugar estavam mortos em uma casa abandonada sem nem uma causa aparente.

Sua mão parou na maçaneta daquele quarto. Demorou para girá-la e entrar no que parecia ser a própria morte. Apesar de escuro, até mesmo para seus olhos, dava para ver que era um quarto grande e que as paredes eram lisas com tapeçarias caras penduradas ao lado das cortinas brancas que disfarçavam a falta de janela.

Aquilo parecia mais uma mansão com seus lustres pendurados, as cadeiras estofadas e a grande cama arrumada com seus lençóis de seda. Ainda estava bagunçada pelo repouso recente de alguém.

- Malfoy – Disse baixinho segurando a camisa que sabia ser do menino.

Tudo estava muito silencioso, silencioso demais. Não havia o barulho do vento entrando pela janela ou a gota da chuva caindo nas janelas, pois não havia janela. Mas o mais inquietante era não haver o barulho da respiração do menino deitado na mesa fria.

Seu pequeno corpo estava inerte, nu e frio. Seus cabelos desgrenhados ainda pingavam água e grudavam em seu rosto calmo pela inconsciência em que se encontrava.

Tão magro

Frágil

Machucado

Snape tocou com a ponta dos dedos o peito que mal subia enquanto ele tentava respirar. Soltou as algemas que prendiam seus pulsos e pés acariciando as linhas vermelhas do corte. O corpo era tão leve que era fácil demais carregá-lo até o banheiro e o colocar na banheira cheia com água morna. Ele não acordou enquanto Snape lavava cuidadosamente cada ferida aberta, nem quando foi vestido e colocado na cama.

Parecia apenas uma criança indefesa, uma criança violada que precisava de cuidados e carinho, uma criança fechada e insegura, machucada, maltratada. Ele dormia enquanto Snape o observava, velando seu sono cheio de pesadelos, angustia e medo. Uma noite inquieta e rotineira na vida do menino.

Triste menino


	14. Chapter 14

_**Meninas meninas me desculpem mesmo pela demora... tava dificil pra postar essa fic aqui... mas eu consegui gente e espero que vcs gostem.**_

_**Ia Kariin e Tehru obrigada pelos comentários, sabem que eu adoro saber se vcs estão gostando neh.....  
**_

_**bjus**_

Capitulo 14

Quando a consciência quis devolver Harry para o mundo real, esse se negou. Era bom onde ele estava, tão escondido de todos. Era quente e confortável. Tinha até mesmo um cheiro bom. Parecia ovos e bacon misturados com um cheiro de ervas doces que impregnava seu corpo.

Ele arriscou abrir os olhos, se fosse mentira era só fechá-los novamente e se fosse verdade ele poderia viver aquele sonho.

Estava escuro naquele lugar. Harry estendeu a mão pegando o cobertor e o puxando para baixo. Suas bochechas quentes arderam com o vento gelado vindo de uma janela que não estava ali.

- Eu a coloque ai – Disse Snape respondendo a pergunta muda do menino – Ao contrário do que todos pensam eu não gosto de lugares abafados.

Harry se ergueu da cama ao se dar conta de onde estava, mas se arrependeu quando uma pontada forte em seu abdômen o atingiu espalhando-se pelo seu corpo o levando ao chão.

- Por que fez isso? Não deve se levantar – Ralhou Snape o colocando de volta na cama e o cobrindo

- Desculpe senhor.

O tom de voz do menino não era de arrependimento, era de medo, medo de ter feito algo errado, medo de vê-lo aborrecido.

- Diga-me, onde dói?

- Não está doendo professor, estou bem.

- Potter, você não está bem.

- Estou sim. Preciso saber o que combinou com meu tio. O que quer que eu faça? De que maneira devo satisfazê-lo?

" Então se trata disso o olhar dele" Pensou Snape entendendo finalmente o medo nos olhos dele, a vergonha e a humilhação. Ele era um submisso, só via as pessoas para satisfazê-los.

Percebeu quando ele se levantou mais devagar e se ajoelhou na sua frente passando a mão pelas suas coxas encontrando o feixe do cinto e o abrindo. As lágrimas enchiam seus olhos cor de esmeralda, mas não caiam, ele fazia força para não derrubá-las, não podia, provavelmente era espancado por cada lágrima.

As pequeninas mãos desceram o zíper devagar e ele já tocava em sua cueca quando as grandes mãos de Snape o impediram. Seguraram gentilmente as suas e a afastaram.

- O que está fazendo?

- Desculpe senhor. Eu....eu. – Atrapalhou-se – Pensei que queria, o senhor não disse nada. Desculpe, me desculpe por favor, só não me machuque, eu farei o que o senhor quiser, da maneira que quiser. Só não me machuque, por favor.

As lágrimas ainda não Caim de seus olhos.

- Potter – Chamou-o o mais docemente que conseguiu – Acalme-se. Eu não vou machucá-lo e não quero que faça nada.

- Não?

- Não, eu quero que você sente-se e repouse, você está muito machucado, precisa descansar.

Harry andou pé ante pé até a cama e se sentou. Seus ossos doíam e seu corpo latejava, mas as lágrimas ainda não caiam.

- Isso está errado – Disse tremendo olhando todas as câmeras de vigilância – Meus tios ficarão muito bravos. Eu tenho que satisfazê-lo, tenho que lhe dar prazer.

Em nenhum momento seus olhos olharam para os dele.

Snape sentou-se ao lado dele e respirou fundo. Ele era mais frágil do que poderia imaginar.

- Não é dessa forma que você me dará prazer.

- Então me diga como, me diga o que quer que eu faça.

- Não quero que faça nada.

Mais uma vez as mãos de Snape seguraram as dele o afastando.

- Eu disse ao meu tio. Desculpe, eu disse a ele que eu era feio, desculpe.

- Por que está me pedindo desculpas e por que se acha feio?

- Devo me desculpar por não ser adequado ao senhor e sou feio mesmo, meus tios me dizem isso o tempo todo e eu posso me ver no espelho, sou uma aberração.

- Potter – Tocou em seu rosto – Você não é uma aberração, não é feio.

- Harry não respondeu.

- Está com fome?

Ele hesitou e depois respondeu que não com a cabeça.

- Está sim. Precisa se alimentar.

- Eu vou comer na hora certa professor.

- E quando é a hora certa?

- Quando meus tios decidirem.

- Você está comigo no momento e vai comer agora.

- Professor, por favor, não faça isso – Novamente olhou para as câmeras – Eles não irão gostar. Por favor, apenas vamos fazer está bem.

- Eu não quero fazer sexo com você Potter.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita pelo restante do dia. Snape limitou-se a apenas olhá-lo encolhido na cama. Durante horas o menino apenas respirou. Não se mexeu, não falou, não comeu, apenas respirou até dormir.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte não era Snape sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama. Apesar e conhecê-lo bem, demorou um pouco para entender quem era a grande massa que o olhava.

- Tio Valter?

Levantou-se pondo-se de pé ao lado do tio com a cabeça baixa.

- Parece que de alguma forma fez um bom trabalho garoto. O senhor Daimon gostou de você.

- Daimon?

- Sim, muleque estúpido, o seu cliente de ontem a noite. Por algum motivo estranho ele o que mais de uma vez, mas não gostou deste local.

Harry continuou com a cabeça baixa. Por que Snape mudou o nome? Por que quer continuar a vê-lo?

- Ele quer que esteja arrumado m uma hora, vai levá-lo para outro lugar, mas não se anime muito, irá voltar pra cá antes de suas aulas começarem. E trate de comer, o senhor Daimon disse que esta magro demais – Disse antes de sair.

Como se fossem palavras mágicas Harry se atirou nas comidas postas na mesa. Ovos mexidos com bacon e suco de abobora. Tudo já estava em seu estomago em menos de vinte minutos.

Não havia o que levar, não tinha nada. Colocou a roupa que seu tio mandou colocar e esperou na porta da frente da velha casa.

Seus pensamentos voaram para Snape. Ele estivera tão perto ontem, quase encostado em seu corpo. Lembrou-se de suas mãos nas coxas grossas dele e depois as dele tão gentilmente nas suas. Macias, grandes, geladas e confortáveis. Seu rosto queimando com seu toque gelado.

- Droga, pare com isso – Ralhou consigo – Ele é apenas um cliente, nada mais.

Não podia mentir para si mesmo. Snape era apenas seu cliente, nada mais, um cliente que sempre o odiou, que tinha nojo dele, que o achava feio, pequeno, magro. Não podia continuar com aqueles pensamentos.

Sua paixonite idiota e infantil só o ajudariam a se sentir pior depois. Depois que tudo acabasse, depois que Snape se sentisse satisfeito, depois de tudo ele o abandonaria, ele o negaria, o repeliria de sua vida como um inseto indesejável.

Tudo isso era a pura realidade, mas era difícil se concentrar nela quando o flagelo de sua existência aparecia na sua frente dirigindo uma bela BMW preta. Apesar de lindo, o carro não conseguiria jamais se igualar a pessoa que elegantemente saia dele.

Provavelmente poderia afirmar que era o único aluno a vê-lo daquela forma. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e penteados balançando contra o vento, soltos voando livres. Seus olhos estavam protegidos contra o forte sol com um belo óculos escuro no estilo esporte. Sua pele pálida contrastava com seu belo terno negro feito a noite.

Ele caminhava feito um deus flutuando em seu palácio. Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro de ervas se aproximando. Era tão bom, doce, mas não enjoativo.

- E então senhor Potter, não pedi para estar pronto quando eu chegasse?

- Eu estou ponto senhor.

- E onde estão suas malas?

- Eu não preciso de malas, não tenho nada para levar.

A sobrancelha de Snape quase encostou em seu cabelo, era possível ouvir o barulho de seus dentes rangendo. Ele estava raivoso, Harry tentava entender por que. Deveria ter feito algo errado como sempre.

- Entre no carro.

Harry obedeceu como um cãozinho adestrado. Sentou-se encolhido no banco de trás. Nunca teve permissão para sentar no banco da frente, não iria se arriscar a PDI e atrás poderia sentir seu perfume lançado em seu rosto pelo vento da janela aberta.

Era mágico e aterrorizante ficar ao lado dele. Mágico por que jamais imaginou estar ao lado dele, vê-lo daquela forma, ser tocado por ele. Mas era aterrorizante imaginar que poderia fazer algo errado ou ser machucado por ele. O amava demais, mesmo não sabendo desde quando ou porque.

Ficaram em silêncio o tempo todo. Harry olhava somente para baixo e só levantou o olhar quando Snape abriu a sua porta pedindo para que ele saísse.

Estavam na frente de uma grande loja de roupa, sua entrada era bonita e parecia ser cara, um lugar que Harry jamais imaginou entrar.

Snape o conduziu para dentro da loja apoiando a mão em suas costas. A porta não fez barulho ao ser aberta, mas uma bonita mulher logo se aproximou sorrindo.

- Senhor Daimon, em que posso ajudá-lo? Um novo terno?

O sorriso era no mínimo irritante e Harry já estava quase batendo na mulher atrevida que não parava de olhar para o deus grego ao seu lado, mas sabia que Snape achava aquela mulher bem mais interessante que ele, não adiantaria sonhar com o contrário.

- Não quero nada para mim hoje senhorita Renys – Disse gentilmente – O senhor Potter aqui precisa de roupas novas. Mostre o que tem de melhor, mas não quero nada formal, ele é apenas um garoto.

- Tudo bem senhor Daimon. Se quiser pode esperar na sala. Eu vou buscar as roupas. Senhor Potter, pode me acompanhar?

Harry não se mexeu, permaneceu duro em seu lugar. A mão de Snape deu um pequeno empurrão no menino e o fez seguir a moça.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a bela moça loira apareceu chamando Snape.

- Senhor Daimon, o senhor Potter é muito tímido e acho que vamos precisar de ajuda.

- O que ele está fazendo?

- O problema é esse senhor, ele não está fazendo nada, mostramos a ele várias roupas, mas ele não falava nada, nem ao menos se mexe para experimentá-las.

Snape dirigiu-se devagar até o fundo da loja onde tinha muitas roupas espalhadas pelos sofás e no canto, agachado abraçando as pernas estava Harry.

- Deixe nos a sós – Disse Snape – Agora

- Sim senhor.

Logo o local estava deserto e era possível ouvir o pequeno corpo tremer. Os olhos mais uma vez encheram-se de água, mas não chorava.

Snape ajoelhou-se na sua frente e olhou em seus olhos, o menino desviou.

- Por que está assim?

Nenhuma resposta.

- O que houve Potter? Fale.

Harry escondeu o rosto nos braços e falou tão baixinho que mal se conseguia ouvir sua voz.

- Eles... eles queriam me ajudar a me trocar.

- Eles tocaram em você?

- No braço – Disse se encolhendo.

- Qual é o problema disso? Eu te toco o tempo inteiro.

- Mas o senhor é um cliente, pode fazer o que quiser comigo, não posso me negar a ser tocado pelo senhor, nem tocá-lo se me pedir.

Era tudo cruel demais, cada vez que ele falava era pra despedaçar mais ainda o coração de Snape. O professor se perguntava se algum ia conseguiria tratá-lo como antes.

Não

Era impossível.

Depois de tanta crueldade, como poderia ele fazer isso com o menino.

- Vamos Potter.

Snape o ajudou a se levantar devagar, sempre o segurando pelos ombros. Sentia que a qualquer momento ele cairia, cansado demais para continuar sofrendo, desistiria. Mas a submissão de Harry possuía sua mente com uma forma tão grande que o impedia de cair.

- Embrulhe aquelas roupas e os sapatos e mande para minha casa.

- Sim senhor Daimon.

- Obrigado.

O caminho até a mansão Snape não era tão demorado, mas foi igualmente silenciosa. O carro entrou em uma rua paralela a rua principal e seguiu pelas arvores até o final onde a grande mansão ficava. Era toda branca, contraditória ao próprio Snape.

- Por que me trouxe para cá senhor?

- Por que Potter, até o último dia de férias você é meu.

_**Eu queria que ele dissesse isso para mim**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Snape mostrou a ele as dependências da casa, assim como o quarto que ele ficaria. Os elfos da mansão foram instruídos a fazer tudo que o menino pedisse, mas Snape sabia que ele não pediria nada. Harry não olhava para lugar algum, não admirava as pinturas nas paredes e não se encantava com as estatuas nos cantos das salas. Snape desejava que ele falasse, que dissesse algo, que pedisse, que vivesse.

- Já está tarde, vá tomar um banho e prepare-se para dormir, você dormiu pouco a noite, precisa descansar. Estarei na biblioteca.

Harry seguiu para o quarto e tomou seu banho assim como ordenado e esperou por Snape ao lado da cama, querendo e ao mesmo tempo não querendo que ele fosse lá, mas logo ele apareceu com uma bandeja na mão.

- Por que não está na cama?

- Não sei como quer que eu deite.

- Deite como quiser.

Harry olhou para a cama confuso e depois para Snape e de volta para a cama.

Snape colocou a bandeja em uma mesa próxima e se aproximou devagar pegando o pequenino rosto em suas mãos. Era incrível como Harry era menor que os meninos de sua idade, conseqüência dos maus-tratos dos tios durante todo esse tempo. Seus olhos verdes não passavam de duas esmeraldas inocentes. Era uma criança assustada e insegura.

- Olhe para mim – Pediu gentilmente.

- É melhor não fazer isso professor – Disse baixando a cabeça.

Snape se aproximou mais colando sua boca nos ouvidos dele. Como era agradável o cheiro dos cabelos molhados daquele menino. Como o desejara durante tanto tempo, como o queria, mas era agora uma criança indefesa que estava em suas mãos, não era o Potter que ele queria tocar e amar, que desejava ter em sua cama para fazer-lhe caricias e beijá-lo, era um Potter que ele queria proteger, que queria acarinhar, embalar em seu colo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, um inocente. Seus lábios sussurravam baixinho enquanto sua mão acariciava os cabelos revoltos dele.

- Não precisa ter medo de me mostrar. Sabe que pode me contar. Sei o que é ter um passado ruim e vergonhoso. Eu quero saber.

Harry respirava rápido como se algo o sufocasse, como se algo preso em sua garganta quisesse sair e deixá-lo, como se isso fosse bom. Ele desejava falar, mas tinha medo. Jamais contara a alguém, jamais dissera com as suas próprias palavras o que acontecia, jamais desabafou, nem mesmo com os amigos, pois o medo era maior que a vontade de ser abraço e protegido de seu próprio passado e de seu sangue.

- Só.... – Suas mãos ameaçaram segurar em seus braços, mas desistiram fechando-se em punhos ao lado do corpo.

- Fale – Incentivou Snape chegando cada vez mais perto.

- Só não leia a minha mente, por favor.

- Então me diga, conte para mim, fale comigo.

Snape estava assustado também com esse novo sentimento que crescia cada vez mais em seu coração, o sentimento de proteção. Ele queria proteger o menino, como se as palavras que ele dissesse o fizesse se magoar. Desejava fazê-lo esquecer de tudo que acontecia, mas era impossível como Dumbledore já dissera uma vez, mas ainda assim ele desejava, internamente ele desejava ter o poder de acabar com tudo isso.

- Eu não consigo – Disse Harry afastando Snape de seu devaneio.

- Eu não vou olhar para você – Disse sabendo a vergonha que Harry estava sentindo naquele momento – Não vou me mexer, só me diga por que tem medo.

Snape aproximou-se mais agora deixando seus corpos colados, suas mãos ainda acariciavam os cabelos dele sentindo a textura de cada fio. Sabia que ele queria abraçá-lo, agarrar-se a ele como se fosse o último lugar onde poderia se escorar.

- Eu nunca...nunca pude escolher. – Começou Harry com o som das palavras quebrado pela vontade de chorar – Sempre obedeci a regras que me davam.

- Desde quando você faz isso?

- Quando eu tinha oito anos, meus tios me levaram para uma festa e eles conheceram um homem que falou para tio Valter que eu poderia lhes dar dinheiro.

- E desde esse dia você faz isso?

- Sim. Eu fazia por que ele dizia que iria me matar se eu não fizesse e eu tinha medo, ele dizia que eu tinha que fazer tudo que os homens queriam, mesmo que eu apanhasse, e eu não podia dizer nada. Quando chegou a carta de Hogwarts meu tio ficou muito bravo porque ele teria que gastar dinheiro e porque eu era bruxo e disse que se eu não continuasse a fazer ele não deixaria eu ir para a escola.

- E você continuou fazendo.

- Hogwarts era o único lugar onde eu não precisava ter medo, pois não aconteceria isso. Eu disse que continuaria fazendo porque eu precisava vir para cá. Você consegue entender?

- Sim, eu consigo – Respondeu Snape que sabia o que era procurar um lugar seguro para viver pelo menos durante um tempo, para fugir das tristezas e violência da infância. Ele sabia o que Harry sentia.

Snape teve que respirar fundo soltando o cabelo do menino. Tudo era doloroso demais para ele ouvir, era como se cada palavra dele matasse a imagem que tinha do Potter na escola e construísse a imagem de um anjo caído em seus braços precisando de sua ajuda.

- Eu quero que durma. Nada vai te acontecer aqui. Você está seguro. Durma.

- Você....

- Diz.

- Não, tudo bem, eu vou dormir. – Disse deitando na cama e virando de lado.

- Não, eu quero que me diga, quero que me diga tudo que quiser, o que estiver pensando e o que estiver sentindo.

- É que... – As bochechas de Harry se avermelharam e seus olhos marejaram – Eu gostaria que você... que você ficasse aqui até eu dormir.

- Só isso?

- Desculpe, foi estúpido pedir isso, desculpe, irei dormir.

Snape viu Harry esconder o rosto nos cobertores e não pôde deixar de sentir pena de uma alma tão quebrada e violada. A cadeira já estava posta ao lado da cama para que ele pudesse velar o sono do menino, mas a necessidade de protegê-lo e mostrar que ele não estava sozinho foi tão grande que Snape deitou-se ao lado dele passando seu braço em sua cintura e o puxando para mais perto.

- Durma – Sussurrou em seu ouvido – Eu ficarei aqui.

Harry estava tenso a principio, mas logo o sono fez seu corpo relaxar e ele se deixou ser abraçado por Snape que lutava internamente com esse novo sentimento em seu coração. O amor por esse menino aumentava consideravelmente e ele já não se via longe dele.

A respiração de Harry era constante e leve, Snape ainda continuava abraçado com ele e não tinha vontade de sair dali, queria ficar eternamente agarrado a ele com medo de perdê-lo.

Harry estava tendo um sonho agitado, em sua mente via apenas alguns flashs. Havia uma luz verde que aparecia em alguns momentos e depois sumia e um grito abafado, algumas luzes acendiam e apagavam. Mas o pior era um olhar mortal que o penetrava a alma.

- Não! – Falou ao acordar gritando.

O quarto estava todo escuro e uma única janela estava aberta por onde um vento gelado como as mãos de Snape a pouco em seus cabelos. Ele não estava mais ali e Harry sentiu falta de seu abraço. Harry sabia que não devia levantar, mas estava com tanta vontade de beber água que arriscou-se. Em silêncio abriu a porta e foi em direção à escada. Quando estava próximo do último degrau ouviu vozes vindo de um cômodo próximo. Tentou passar direto, mas a voz de Dumbledore o fez parar.

- Como ele está?

- Creio que essa é uma informação que não diz respeito à uma pessoa que permita que isso aconteça.

- Sabe que não posso fazer nada, ele assinou um contrato com os tios e mesmo nós o protegendo aqui no mundo bruxo e tio dele pode reclamar e seriamos obrigados a entregar o menino nas mãos dele e com certeza isso seria muito pior.

- Você nem ao menos tentou.

- Não me acuse Severus, e tome cuidado, você é o cliente dele, isso pode prejudicá-lo.

- Sabe muito bem que só estou aqui por um motivo. Eu jamais iria para a cama com ele, não com ele, não posso, ele é o Potter, o Potter.

" Ele é o Potter"

Harry fechou os olhos com força e voltou para sua cama em silêncio. A voz de Snape estava nítida em sua cabeça. Ecoava como ondas furiosas em um mar revolto.

Como era tolo. Aquelas palavras macias em seu ouvido eram só palavras, letras jogadas no lixo, mentiras. Ele é o Potter, o ódio de Snape em pessoa, a imagem idêntica de seu inimigo.

Como era ingênuo, infantil até, burro de certa forma. Como pôde pensar, acreditar que alguém fosse se interessar por ele, e ainda mais sendo Snape. Era tudo mentira, os carinhos, o abraços, tudo era apenas mentira.

Não, ele não era digno da atenção de alguém, não era digno do amor de alguém, um vírus na corrente sanguínea do mundo bruxo, um inseto, um erro, um nada.

Fechou a porta do quarto e escorregou pela parede até se largar no chão onde deveria ficar. As velhas perguntas assaltaram sua mente.

- Por que existo?

" Por que você existe?"

Essa não foi sua voz, foi a voz dele, a voz de seu pesadelo.

" Você não deveria existir"

A voz do seu maior pesadelo

Voldemort.


	16. Chapter 16

Ola meninas,depois de muito tempo eu vim aqui para postar um novo capitulo

mas primeiro os agradedcimentos e comentarios

**Tehru**, minha querida, muito obrigada pelo review, não se preocupe com a demora, melhor tarde do que nunca neh.Não ligue eu tb quis matar o Draquito,Mas calma o sofrimento dele esta acabando.....Mas le eh muito burro para achar que o Sevie não gosta dele neh....bjussss

**La Kariin** - Valeu pelo review, adorei, realmente ele entendeu tudo errado, mas normalmente ele entende tudo errado quando se trata do Sevie.Não se preocupe, o Sevie vai cuidar dele sim. bjussss

**Rose Snape Malfoy**, muito obrigada pelo review. Realmente acho que pessoas que fazem isso devem sofrer igual. O Harry sempre entende tudo errado em relação ao Sev. E sim o Voldi vai voltar com tudo...

Bom meninas, chega de papo, vamos ao que interessa.....

bjusss

**Capítulo 16**

O liquido rubro balançava em sua taça pendurada pela ponta dos dedos gelados de Snape. Seus olhos estavam desfocados enquanto olhava o crepitar das chamas na lareira. Somente a dança das chamas o deixava calmo o suficiente para pensar. Apesar de viver em uma masmorra gelada, Snape apreciava o calor da lareira, era bom e o deixava relaxado. Sua tarde fora conturbada e mais uma vez a presença de Dumbledore não o ajudou em nada.

- O que está tramando agora Alvo? O que fará com o menino?

- Por enquanto nada.

- Eu não sei por que ainda escuto o senhor. A idade finalmente lhe alcançou.

- Você me escuta, pois no fundo sabe que tenho razão Severus. Infelizmente não posso fazer nada por ele, não posso impedi-lo de fazer o que faz por mais que eu queira e Severus eu quero. Ele está mais seguro com os tios.

- Sendo obrigado a transar com homens para dar dinheiro a eles. Homens que estupram, machucam, violam. Homens como Malfoy, comensais da morte.

- Eu sei muito bem do que eles são capazes Severus. E quanto a Malfoy, sabemos que ele sabe onde está Harry e o que ele faz, mas também sabemos que ele não pode pegar o garoto enquanto estiver com os tios, outro motivo para não impedi-lo de fazer o que esta fazendo, o que sempre fez.

- Haverá uma falha. Eu sinto que haverá.

- Não haverá se você evitar. Severus, eu sei que é duro e sei do que eles serão capazes de fazer se pegarem o Harry, mas...

- Pare de me dizer que sabe o que eles fazem. Você não sabe Dumbledore. Ter um espião como comensal não é a mesma coisa que ser um comensal. Você nunca teve que sentir o peso da culpa. Nunca teve medo de dormir por saber que os fantasmas das vitimas inocentes estariam te esperando. Nunca teve uma criança em seus braços, chorando e implorando para que não fizesse nada com ela e teve que fazer, teve que ignorar os pedidos chorados e o corpo que tremia. Você nunca teve que voltar para casa pensando que tudo que fez foi para ajudar o mundo a sobreviver, nunca teve que se prender a essa pequena idéia de esperança depois de maltratar, torturar, violentar e matar um inocente. Uma criança brincando, um homem voltando do trabalho ou uma mulher na sola da porta aguardando a volta do marido. Você nunca viu os olhos deles se apagarem por sua culpa, então não diga que você sabe como é.

Dumbledore ficou calado por um tempo. Seus olhinhos azuis estavam molhados e uma lágrima escapava do canto. Snape era tão fechado que nem mesmo com ele, seu mentor e quase pai, se abria. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ouvia o mestre de poções desabafar sobre o tem que fazer para o Lord das Trevas enquanto esta em sua presença. Tudo que é obrigado a fazer, toda a desgraça que ele faz para ele mesmo. Os pesadelos que tem, os medos, a revolta e a tristeza.

Se aproximou devagar do homem curvado sobre a lareira apertando com força o copo em sua mão. Dumbledore pousou uma mão no ombro do homem e sentiu o corpo tremer. Sabia que Snape tinha muitas coisas na cabeça, mas que no momento o que rondava sua mente era a vida de Harry, o amor novo que começou a sentir pelo menino, um amor que ele negava a si mesmo.

- Harry ficará bem Severus – Sussurrou – Pare de se atormentar assim. O importante já está feito. Voldemort não irá entrar na mente dele, não saberá de você e não irá dominá-lo como antes. As férias logo acabarão. Precisa tomar conta dele somente por mais um tempo e não o deixar ficar vulnerável. Logo todos estaremos em Hogwarts.

- Por mais que isso seja maravilhoso, não é igual a antes. Não conseguiu perceber Alvo? A cada ano Potter muda, a cada ano ele esta diferente e não por estar na puberdade. Tudo que acontece com ele, todas as pessoas com quem precisa se entregar deixa uma marca nele. Ele acabou criando uma dupla personalidade que só percebi agora.

Dumbledore afastou de si a mascara de confiante e sentou-se na poltrona mais próxima. Seu rosto agora era de puro cansaço, um velho enfim. Ele respirou fundo e aguardou Snape começar a falar.

- O Potter que vemos chegar em Hogwarts não é o mesmo que está aqui. Potter tem um gênio difícil de ser controlado. Normalmente não aceita regras, é teimoso e prepotente. Um típico grifinório, se metendo em apuros para mostrar que é corajoso e que não precisa de ninguém. Mas quem está aqui é bem diferente. Essa pessoa é movida a pura submissão. Só faz o que é dito para fazer e tem medo de errar qualquer coisa. Potter em Hogwarts, é o Potter que ele não pode ser aqui, é uma mascara, alguém que ele deseja ser e não pode.

- É uma observação muito boa Severus, mas temos preocupações em todos os lados. Acredite em mim, apesar de tudo que esta acontecendo com ele, Harry está muito bem e você tem assuntos mais importantes para tratar. Ele já o chamou?

- Não – Disse Snape alisando a marca negra – E isso é estranho, Malfoy já deve ter descoberto que o senhor Daimon sou eu e já deve ter contado ao Lord, mas até agora não recebi nenhum chamado.

- Severus...

- Eu sei. Eu estou aguardando o pedido. Sei que terei que levá-lo e ainda estou pensando em como farei isso. Agora é esperar.

- Você não deve negar Severus, isso prejudicará sua posição.

- Por mais que eu saiba que tenho que fazer, será que está entendendo o que está me pedindo Alvo?

- A vida requer sacrifícios

Sacrifícios

Era só o que Alvo pedia

Sacrifícios

Snape que por mais que tivesse feito vários sacrifícios pelo bem maior, nenhum deles foi suficiente para apagar de si a culpa pela morte dela.

Mas apagar sua culpa entregando o filho dela para o sofrimento, para humilhação e violência não era igual traição?

Subiu as escadas até o quarto do menino, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos encostar na maçaneta. Não conseguiria olhar para o rosto dele e saber que logo o veria com dor e medo, provocados por ele.

Não podia

Não conseguiria

Ele era seu menino

Seu anjo protegido

Um amor mais forte do que o de outrora

Seus olhos odiaram-se ao se olhar no espelho, enojaram-se. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a marca ardendo em seu braço. Respirou fundo e olhou para seu reflexo mais uma vez. E ali estava ele. Quem queria que não estivesse. O algoz de Harry Potter.

Sorriu para seus olhos negros. A mascara prateada precisamente colocada em seu rosto vazio. Sua capa esvoaçou ao nadar pelo corredor escuro de sua mansão, mas parou quando novamente estava em frente a porta do quarto do menino, um choro baixo era ouvido,um choro de medo. Ele sorriu e por trás da mascara Severus chorou antes de ir.

Harry ficou no chão por um tempo longo demais e suas costas começavam a doer. Levantou-se devagar e dirigiu-se a janela. A lua brilhava na noite escura. Desejou ser igual a ela, solitário, pois mesmo repleto de estrelas ao seu redor sabia que nenhuma poderia tocar em seu corpo por estar longe demais. Ficou admirando-a como se a qualquer momento ela fosse olhar para ele e lhe falar o quão solitária ela também é.

Sozinhos

Solidão era o que qualquer um sentiria ao pisar naquele chão imundo como ele estava pisando. Ao sentir o gelo da brisa tentar cortar sua pele escondida pela máscara prateada.

Solidão

Uma solidão que acompanhava seus leves passos pelo corredor estreito, úmido e sufocante. Penetrava em seus olhos quando avistava a figura repulsiva sentada no fundo da grande masmorra. A figura o olhou profundamente analisando cada movimento do corpo escondido embaixo daqueles panos negros que arrastavam-se pelo chão imundo. Ela fechou os olhos vermelhos lentamente ao vê-lo se curvar em uma reverência típica de seus servos. Sua voz ecoou baixa e arrepiante pelo ambiente.

- Severus

- Milorde

Snape continuou com o corpo curvado enquanto aguardava seu mestre falar. Sabia o que viria a seguir e sentia cada olhar dos comensais em volta sedentos de vontade de saber se era verdade e sabia que o olhar penetrante em sua nuca era de Malfoy enfurecido por ter perdido a oportunidade de dar esse presente ao Lord.

- Fiquei sabendo que tem algo que eu quero a muito tempo.

- Sim, eu tenho milorde

- Diga o nome Severus, quero ouvi-lo.

- Harry Potter

- Que maravilha. Traga-o para mim Severus, mas não o deixe saber disso, faça parecer que foi uma emboscada. Não quero que você perca seu lugar ao lado de Dumbledore. Quando eu acabar com Potter quero acabar com ele também. Vá Severus, traga-o para mim.

- Será um prazer Milorde

Snape levantou-se e saiu em passos rápidos daquela masmorra imunda. Já estava no meio do corredor quando parou e olhou para trás.

- O que quer Lucio?

- Era para eu dar essa noticia ao Lord. Mas você foi e pegou o Potter. Por que não o trouxe imediatamente então Severus?

- Minhas ações diz respeito apenas ao Lord e não fique chateado Lucio, poderá brincar um pouco com ele quando eu o trouxer e da próxima vez que estiver com a vitima do Lord traga-a para ele antes de deixar seu filho brincar e ir embora deixando-a no local.

Sem mais palavras Snape rodou os calcanhares e continuou andando em direção a saída. Somente quando estava longe o suficiente daquele local e dos olhos dos comensais ele soltou o ar que estava segurando em forma de um grito aflito. Seus joelhos foram ao chão e suas mãos fecharam-se em punho. Seu ódio transbordava em sua pele e murchava as rosas ao seu lado. Ele tinha que fazer, ele sabia que tinha. Não podia falhar com o Lord, mas falhar com Harry era um pecado muito maior. Era falhar com Lilly também.

- Maldita vida minha – Disse ao se encontrar do lado de fora do quarto de Harry.

Sua mão girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto escuro. O corpo de Harry estava estirado no chão ao lado da janela, ele dormia calmamente. Os cabelos revoltos em pé e os óculos caídos. Um anjo. Não o acordou. O embalou em seus braços e o levou embora, o levou para ele. Seus passos eram leves e apressados. Precisava fazer isso logo, precisava ter certeza de que não falharia com o Lord, isso já estava arranjado.

Estavam em uma estrada abandonada e Snape segurava firmemente o volante olhando diversas vezes para o relógio. Devagar Harry acordou assim como previra. Ele olhou confuso para a estrada escura e para Snape.

- Onde estamos?

Nenhuma resposta. Snape não conseguiria falar, não poderia mentir para os olhos inocentes.

Harry não falou mais nada, ficou apenas quieto aguardando. Snape continuou dirigindo até que os avistou na estrada e foi obrigado a parar bruscamente.

- O que... comensais?

Harry já estava pegando sua varinha quando sentiu Snape segurar sua mão.

- Eles são muitos, você não conseguirá.

- Mas...

- O Lord não o quer morto, ele o quer vivo. Lute agora e irá morrer. Espere aqui.

Snape saiu do carro e caminhou em direção aos comensais. Harry sentia medo por ele, suas mãos tremiam. Snape sabia que Harry deveria ver o que ele queria que Harry visse, então de dentro do carro só o que ele veria era uma luz vermelha atingi-lo e atirá-lo longe.

Logo Harry já estava dominado por sete comensais. Um deles pegou Snape e todos aparataram diante de Voldemort

**reviews reviews reviews**

**digam o que acharam**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Oi meninas, desculpem a demora em postar, eu acabei digitando novamente o capitulo 17 porque eu achei que ficou muito fraco entao vou postar aqui com algumas poucas modificaçoes no começo da história e pretendo postar amanha o capitulo 18 **_

_**muito obrigada pelos reviews, eu li cada um com muito carinho, mas nao tive mesmo tempo para responder nem para postar um novo capitulo, soh essa semana eu consegui vir aqui e postar entao aqui esta algumas modificaçoes e amanha esperem o capitulo 18****. Muito obrigada mesmo.... grandes bejus para cada uma de vcs.**_

Era muito incomodo ficar deitado naquele chão imundo esperando enquanto Harry esperneava tentando se soltar dos braços dos comensais. Snape sentia a impressão de já ter visto essa cena uma vez ou varias vezes, mas na época ele era apenas um menino magricelo que esperava em silencio embaixo da cama enquanto sua mãe se debatia nos braços violentos de seu pai.

O pequeno menino magrelo cresceu, mas ainda estava deitado ouvindo os gritos dele. Sempre esperou que o torpor o dominasse, mas nunca aconteceu, ele apenas continuou quieto ouvindo tudo e pedindo a Deus que acabasse logo.

Harry já sabia o que veria, já esteve diante de Voldemort três vezes e em duas delas ele pode guardar todos os detalhes de seu encontro com o ser reptileno. Voldemort se levantaria de seu trono e caminharia lentamente até perto de si. Todos os seus servos se curvariam como se a monstruosidade a sua frente fosse a própria imagem de Deus. E ele começaria a falar de como é poderoso e como mataria Harry Potter.

O menino não estava interessado em ouvir isso novamente. Apesar de seus olhos estarem presos nos vermelhos do réptil, todos os outros sentidos eram direcionados para Snape. Só prestou atenção quando os comensais começaram a levá-lo para longe. Seus braços doíam pelas mãos deles que o apertavam sem piedade. Estava frio naquele lugar, não havia archote aceso no corredor longo e escuro por onde era levado, muito menos dentro da cela que fora jogado. Harry tentou ver onde estavam levando Snape, mas só conseguiu ver os pés dele arrastando no chão. Ele fora levado para um lugar diferente, longe dele fazendo com que sua preocupação aumentasse consideravelmente.

Harry encolheu-se em um canto e chorou. Chorou de medo, chorou de solidão, chorou de tristeza e angustia, mas principalmente chorou por ele. Deveria estar ao seu lado, era assim que deveria fazer, era uma regra que não poderia quebrar. Snape era, no momento, seu cliente e era seu dever ajudar, servir, proteger e obedecer, no entanto como poderia fazer isso estando tão longe dele?

Ficou pensando em como ele estaria até que o cansasso o dominou. Em seu sonho ilógico ele via aquela sombra negra se aproximando, era sombria e fria, mas não lhe dava medo, pelo contrário, era atraído para ela como se pertencessem um ao outro. O vulto aproximava-se cada vez mais, Harry era capaz de tocá-lo, podia sentir seu cheiro de ervas, mas não conseguia vê-lo. Seu rosto, ao contrário de suas mãos, era transparente, não era possível vê-lo.

- Me ajude - Pediu Harry baixinho olhando para onde achava que deveria estar os olhos dele - Por favor me ajude.

- Não posso - Disse a voz aveluada - Tudo agora esta em suas mãos, só você pode fazer isso, tem que ter coragem, agüente.

Agüente, era sempre isso que o vulto lhe dizia. Três dias consecutivos, três sonhos, três informaçoes iguais. Ele não podia fazer nada, ninguém nunca pode fazer nada.

Durante três ias Harry não comeu, nem bebeu. Sentia-se fraco, dormia pouco e preferia acordar e esperar uma chance de ver Snape. Somente no quarto dia a porta da cela foi aberta e Voldemort entrou seguido pelos comensais e Snape. O coração de Harry quase saiu de seu peito ao encontrar o olhar dele. Parecia bem, provavelmente conseguira convencer o Lord de que estava do lado dele.

- Harry Potter

- Tom Riddle

- Se faz de muito corajoso senhor Potter, mas desta vez não tem ninguém aqui para ajudá-lo, nem ao menos sabem onde você está. Eu sempre venço.

Voldemort riu e se aproximou fazendo a cicatriz de Harry arder ao ponto de quase desmaiar. Mas Harry não gritou, não fechou os olhos nem se moveu, ficou encarando-o

- O amor, ah, o amor. Sua imprestável mãe lhe salvou uma vez desta forma e os outros resolveram fazer igual. Você me escapou quando era apenas um bebe, quase me matou, mas eu não posso morrer Harry Potter. Vivi tempos no corpo do inútil do Quirrel e o encontrei. Finalmente, depois de muitos anos eu o encontrei, mas não pude matá-lo, nem no ano seguinte, nem nos outros. Você sempre arranjava um jeito de escapar. Mas hoje não há escapatória, não há ninguém para te proteger, ninguém para se sacrificar. Você é meu, finalmente meu.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando a varinha de Voldemort apontou para ele. Iria morrer, não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo, não iria conseguir.

" Consegue "

Novamente seus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir a voz de seus sonhos em sua cabeça.

" Tem que fazer você mesmo, não espere os outros, faça você mesmo"

Aquela voz era familiar, porém não conseguia saber de onde a conhecia, mas era confortável e confiante.

" Você sabe o que tem que fazer e sabe como fazer, faça"

Os olhos de Snape estavam presos nos seus, pareciam temerosos, pareciam querer adivinhar cada mínima reação do menino

- Não posso - Snape escutou ele dizer - Não sem ele

" Faça. Mexa-se"

- Eu preciso dele

" Deixe-o, tem que ir embora. Não se arrisque de besteira"

- Não posso deixá-lo"

Em um instante aquele menino fraco levantou-se e incrivelmente passou por Voldemort e todos os comensais. Snape mal conseguiu vê-lo, mas conseguiu sentir a mão se fechando em seu braço. Parecia um borrão aos seus olhos, em menos de dois segundos os dois apareceram em um bosque escuro.

- Você esta bem? - Perguntou Harry tentando ajudar Snape a se levantar.

- O que você fez? - Perguntou Snape desvencilhando-se de suas mãos. Parecia zangado, seus olhos ardiam de fúria.

- Eu... eu não sei

- Não sabe? É muito típico de vocês grifinórios. Agem por impulso, fazem as besteiras antes de pensar e depois dizem não saber o que estava fazendo.

- Mas eu...

- Você agiu de uma forma estupidamente idiota. Gosta de se mostrar, de se fazer de herói. O chapéu seletor diz que você se daria bem na sonserina, então use seu lado sonserino e pense antes de agir e arriscar a vida de todos.

Snape esbravejava cuspindo o que estava entalado em sua garganta. Harry não falou, não fez nada para impedir que Snape continuasse a falar daquela forma com ele. Agora podia ver e entender claramente o que o vulto negro de seus sonhos queria dizer em sua cabeça. Ele estragou tudo, deveria ter saído de lá sozinho, Snape ficaria bem, mas não pensou nisso naquela hora, só pensou em deixá-lo salvo, só pensou nele e agora ele estava mais uma vez como traidor do Lord.

Novamente o desejo de não pertencer mais a esse mundo o dominou. Inconscientemente passou os dedos sobre as linhas brancas em seu pulso. Se tivesse sido um pouco mais fundo nada disso teria acontecido e ele não seria mais um estorvo.

Olhou para Snape e preferiu mil vezes ter seu corpo violentado por todos os comensais a ter que ver o ódio e a repulsa na ônix dele. Era torturante.

Snape o estava odiando, novamente odiando cada fio de cabelo revolto dele, cada risco em seus olhos verde, cada mínimo pelo arrepiado por medo que se estendia por seu corpo. Poderia bater nele, tirar sangue de sua carne. Sua raiva era tamanha que teve que se afastar e socar uma árvore próxima. Harry assustou-se e a mão de Snape sangrou, arrependeu-se desse acesso no momento em que viu os olhos amedrontados do menino, era medo dele, sentiu-se igual como o Dursley, sentiu-se sujo, um monstro aos olhos de uma criança.

Olhando para ele agora, se perguntava por que queria gritar com essa frágil criatura. Gritar não faria sumir de seu peito o desespero que sentiu quando o viu se arriscar daquela forma, quando olhou para os seus olhos e viu refletida a decisão dele. Mais uma vez os poderes que dele vertiam o impressionaram, sua rapidez ao passar pelos comensais e Voldemort foram dignos de um grande bruxo, no entanto ele poderia ter morrido, poderia ter colocado tudo a perder, poderia ter destruído seu coração e o feito desejar morrer junto.

Não agüentaria a perda de mais um amor, mais uma esmeralda que se apagava, era cruel demais.

Caminhou lentamente até ele e não conseguiu impedir sua mão de pegar a blusa dele com força, ele não o impediu, apenas baixou os olhos deixando mais uma vez a submissão dominá-lo. Snape odiava cada vez que ele largava em seus braços e se entregava sem querer saber o que poderia acontecer com ele.

- Nosso contrato acabou Potter! - Disse sentindo dor em seu peito ao vê-lo tão vulnerável em suas mãos - Nos vemos nas aulas

Harry olhou rapidamente para os olhos negros de Snape e depois encarava a porta da Toca. pela primeira vez não queria ver a família Weasley


	18. Chapter 18

**Desculpem pela demora desse capítulo, mas foi realmente dificil escrevê-lo.... Ele estava simples e eu o deixei mais adequado para o momento da história. Eu gostei muito do que ocorre agora... é sempre um dos momentos mais esperados nas histórias... mas vou logo avisando que eu fui delicada e cuidadosa nessa parte... o melhor eu deixei para outra vez.... rsrsrsrs**

**Como sempre... os meus agradecimentos.....**

**Primeirpo para a paciencia de vcs por terem aguardado todo esse tempo.... segundo por terem lidos os outros capitulos.. terceiro pelos reviews que foram muitos principalmente para que eu postasse logo...**

**obrigada.... Provavelmente por eu ter excluido um capitulo para postá-lo com algumas modificações eu apaguei alguns dos reviews do capitulo 17 sendo assim eu não me lembro quem me mandou review.... mas lembro que diziam que gostaram e que queriam que eu postasse logo, era quase uma ameaça de morte**

**rsrsrs**

**Aqui está para vcs.... prometo não demorar tanto assim ta bom... bjussssss**

_**Por te amar tanto assim**_

_**Marlon e Maicon**_

Você ficou em mim  
Dentro de minha alma  
Feito uma tempestade  
Que nunca se acalma  
Amor que me pegou  
De um jeito inesperado...

Teu nome é um grito  
Preso na garganta  
Te vendo acompanhada  
Parecendo santa  
E eu querendo ser  
Quem está do seu lado...

Será!  
Do jeito que você quiser  
Assim será  
Mesmo que toda vida  
Tenha que esperar  
Eu ficarei guardado  
Neste sentimento...

Por te amar assim  
A felicidade  
É o meu castigo  
Será que tanto amor  
Prá mim é proibido  
Estou morrendo aos poucos  
Por sonhar contigo...

Por te amar assim  
Desejo a tua boca  
Sem poder beijá-la  
Desejo a tua pele  
Sem poder tocá-la  
E queimo de vontade  
A cada madrugada  
Por te amar assim  
Por te amar assim  
Por te amar....

Assim vou caminhando  
Numa corda bamba  
E sigo as tuas marcas  
Feito tua sombra  
Preso nesse amor  
Que eu quero noite e dia...

O tempo vai passando  
Como vento forte  
E eu aqui largado  
A minha própria sorte  
Contando os segundos  
Prá você ser minha...

Será! (Será!)  
Do jeito que você quiser  
Assim será  
Mesmo que toda vida  
Tenha que esperar  
Eu ficarei guardado  
Neste sentimento...

Por te amar assim  
A felicidade  
É o meu castigo  
Será que tanto amor  
Prá mim é proibido  
Estou morrendo aos poucos  
Por sonhar contigo...

Por te amar assim  
Desejo a tua boca  
Sem poder beijá-la  
Desejo a tua pele  
Sem poder tocá-la  
E queimo de vontade  
A cada madrugada  
Por te amar assim  
Por te amar assim  
Por te amar assim...

**Capítulo 18**

- Harry!

Harry não olhou imediatamente para a dona da voz alegre e sorridente que vinha descendo as escadas. Sua mão estava fechando a porta com o máximo de demora que conseguia sempre pedindo que ele aparecesse no último momento e a abrisse. A porta fechou e ninguém estava do outro lado. Com um suspiro baixo o suficiente para que ninguém escutasse Harry se virou e abriu um sorriso que não era dele. Um sorriso educado, até mesmo carinhoso, mas não de todo verdadeiro.

- Não sabia que vinha – Disse a senhora Weasley

Quando a doce e preocupada senhora Weasley o abraçou com uma força desnecessária, mas com o carinho necessariamente confortável, Harry não conseguiu mais sentir a raiva que devagar estava aflorando dentro de si, parecia que essa raiva estava indo embora enquanto sentia o carinho materno passando das pontas dos dedos da adorável senhora para seu rosto enquanto ela o inspecionava verificando se ele tinha uma aparência saudável. Quando ela o abraçou mais uma vez como de costume, pareceu que suas mãos agiam por conta própria agarrando-se ao corpo robusto da mulher com uma força que antes jamais usara. Ele queria sentir que era amado, cada momento daquele era precioso para ele.

Ela não era sua mãe, mas era completamente a senhora Weasley. Como pudera a principio ter raiva dela? Sentia até mesmo vergonha de ter sentido isso agora que olhava em seus olhos azuis com um misto de preocupação e felicidade. Com a voz meio tremida de ansiedade ela já fazia milhares de perguntas e caminhava para a cozinha onde começara a preparar algo para ele comer, se era café da manhã, almoço ou janta ele não sabia. Desde que fora levado para as masmorras do quartel general de Voldemort Harry perdera totalmente a noção do tempo e desde que Snape o abandonara na porta da família Weasley ele não queria saber de nada além do dono dos olhos ônix.

- Como você está? – Perguntou à senhora Weasley voltando para a porta de entrada onde Harry ainda permanecia parado

- Estou bem – Mentiu

- Claro que não está bem, consigo ver em seu rosto. Não seria uma boa mãe se não conseguisse ver um rosto cansado, com sono e com fome. E jamais teria conseguido criar Jorge e Fred se não conseguisse ver uma mentira dentro de seus olhos. Ande, suba e vá se lavar enquanto termino de fazer o jantar, assim você poderá ir logo para a cama.

Harry não respondeu, apenas dirigiu-se às escadas enquanto ouvia o mexer de panelas na cozinha e o começo do cheiro gostoso de alguma sopa invadir a casa.

Por mais que a senhora Weasley passasse à ele a sensação de estar em casa com sua família, Harry parecia não conhecer aqueles degraus desalinhados e nem as paredes descascadas com quadros antigos dos membros ruivos da família. O conforto que outrora sentia com aquela família desaparecia aos poucos, sumia como se ali não fosse mais o seu lugar, se é que um dia foi. Não era pelos Weasley, talvez nem mesmo por Harry, era por ele. Sem ele ali, nada fazia sentido. Estava mais do que ligado a ele, necessitava dele para viver, para sobreviver a todo o mal e cotidiano dessa vida bagunçada que tinha. Precisava dele.

Continuou subindo até o quinto andar onde ficava o quarto de Rony, a porta se abriu devagar e ele encarou a escuridão do local.

- Rony? – Chamou, mas o amigo não apareceu

Agradeceu internamente por não encontrar ninguém no momento. A Toca era sempre cheia de gente e dificilmente Harry conseguiria um tempo a sós para pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse. Deu três grandes passos e se largou na cama ao lado da do amigo. A princípio a barriga de Harry roncou reivindicando a comida gostosa que a senhora Weasley estava preparando, mas ele só queria no momento permanecer sozinho no escuro até que adormecesse. Não queria mais lembrar dos dias horríveis e tenebrosos que passou naquela masmorra sem ter noticias dele.

Dele

O peito de Harry doeu ao se lembrar dos dias em que passou do lado dele. O carinho de suas palavras, tão estranhas vindo daquela pessoa, mas tão encantadora que parecia borboletas voando envolta de seu corpo. Mas depois havia o dia com a conversa com Dumbledore e o ódio que vira em seus olhos há apenas alguns minutos atrás quando eles escaparam.

Como pudera se apaixonar tão loucamente por uma criatura como aquela, tão complexa que nem mesmo o melhor dos melhores conseguiria desvendar? Uma criatura secretamente única.

Só ele mesmo para gostar do mais difícil, para se amarrar ao impossível

" Não é impossível se você quiser"

- Sev – Sussurrou abrindo os olhos que fechara sem perceber.

Ali no escuro, no fundo do quarto, no canto mais distante. Ele estava em pé e olhava diretamente para o menino, mesmo que fosse impossível ver seus olhos, ele o olhava.

- Sev

Harry levantou-se devagar e ficou encarando o vulto negro no canto do quarto se aproximar devagar.

- Por que fez aquilo?

Levou um tempo para que Harry pudesse entender o que ele estava dizendo. Fazer o que? Foi então que se lembrou da imprudência e burrice que cometera. Seu rosto corou rapidamente e ele já podia sentir suas bochechas quentes.

- Você é um idiota Harry Potter

- Eu sei

A voz dele mudara, não era mais aquela voz que ele sabia que conhecia, era diferente, como se ele estivesse se forçando para alterá-la. Quem era essa criatura que assim tão de repente e misteriosamente também tomara seu coração. Não inteiramente, mas uma parcela importante.

Enquanto pensava, Harry não percebeu que ele se aproximou até que o calor de seu hálito arrepiava sua nuca.

- Eu podia ter perdido você – Ele disse aproximando-se mais do menino

- E eu podia tê-lo perdido

- Deixasse-o

- Eu não podia

- Podia sim, sabia que podia

- Você não entende

- Entendo que poderia ter ficado sem você

- Sev

- Tem noção do medo que senti? – Perguntou virando-o e acariciando o rosto quente de dele – Da apreensão que tive?

- Eu não podia....

- ... deixá-lo. Olhando em seus olhos agora acho que não posso duvidar de você.

Harry não disse mais nada, apenas fechou os olhos e deixou seu corpo se arrepiar a cada toque das mãos frias dele. O ar estava quente e abafado, mas as mãos de gelo de Sev não permitia que ele sentisse esse tipo de calor, não era esse tipo de calor que ele queria que Harry sentisse.

- Ainda quero ver seu rosto, saber quem você é

- E eu ainda quero que você não veja, que você não saiba.

- Por que não?

- Por que você já sabe. Se você quiser mesmo saber quem sou, você achará a resposta Harry. Meu Harry

Ele se aproximou e embora seu rosto estivesse oculto pela escuridão do quarto e de seu capuz Harry soube como achar seus lábios frios e macios. Seus lábios vermelhos encostaram nos dele em um inicial beijo casto, um carinho representando a preocupação que tiveram, o medo que sentiram. Mas logo os lábios de Sev se mexeram abrindo espaço para que Harry também se mexesse.

Os cabelos de Harry eram constantemente afagados pela mão grande de Sev que ao mesmo tempo empurrava lentamente o menino de volta para a cama em que estivera pensando em Snape. Deitou o corpo dele lentamente e encolheu-se ao seu lado puxando-o para seu colo ainda com seus lábios grudados aos dele. Harry estava ficando sem fôlego, mas não queria pedir para parar, não queria se afastar. Aquele toque era o mais doce que já sentira, era um toque de quere. Aquele beijo era doce por que Sev queria que fosse. Ele não estava sendo forçado, ele estava sendo desejado.

Era bom, era gostoso, era insaciável.

As mãos de Harry novamente agiram por conta própria e se moviam rapidamente pelo corpo do outro acariciando seus braços fortes, contornando seu peito e descendo por sua perna. O jovem tremia enquanto o outro começava a baixar o zíper de sua blusa e a tirava com carinho. A roupa foi jogada no chão igualmente como sua camiseta. Agora os lábios beijavam seu rosto deixando um rastro molhado que arrepiava os pelos do menino. Harry tremeu quando Sev mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e continuou mordiscando sua pele até a junção do seu ombro com seu pescoço.

Harry tremia e mordia seu lábio inferior enquanto se remexia embaixo do homem que lambia seu peito beijando delicadamente seus mamilos cada vez que subia para beijar seus lábios inchados. Era quase impossível se segurar e logo Harry estava gemendo. O quarto pelo que Harry percebeu estava protegido com um feitiço que impedia que qualquer um ouvisse o que estava ocorrendo ali dentro.

Antes de sequer terminar o pensamento Harry já voltara a ter seus pensamentos levados para a incoerência devido os carinhos dele. Sev tirara a calça de Harry junto com sua cueca e o deixara nu enquanto tirava sua própria roupa. Harry tentara pela décima vez tocar no rosto dele, mas o homem o impedia quando seus dedos estavam próximos de sua pele, ele sempre colocava a mão de Harry de volta ao seu peito impedindo-o de ultrapassar a linha de seu pescoço.

As mãos de Sev desceram para as pernas do grifinório e apertaram suas coxas. O menino estava sendo levado a loucura e já não conseguia respirar facilmente. A cada segundo ele buscava a boca do outro.

- Sev – Sussurrou ofegante quando o homem levou a mão até o meio de sua perna.

Os carinhos que Sev fazia em seu corpo não poderia nunca ser comparado com o que sentia quando trabalhava para seu tio. Jamais alguém o tratara com tanta delicadeza, nunca foram carinhoso, nunca cuidaram com o peso de seus corpos em cima do dele.

Sev cuidava, Sev segurava-se com os cotovelos para que seu peso não machucasse o menino, Sev fazia carinho em seus cabelos e sua pele, Sev o tocava fortemente para que ele tivesse desejo, mas delicado para que não o machucasse. Sev o fazia gemer em suas mãos sem que ele sentisse repulsa dele mesmo, Sev cuidava dele.

Sev era diferente

Jamais deitaram Harry de bruços com tamanha delicadeza como Sev fez ou o prepararam para a penetração com tamanho cuidado. Jamais perguntaram se ele queria aquilo, jamais beijaram seu corpo inteiro, desde a nuca até os dedos do pé para que ele relaxasse.

Sev acariciava as pernas de Harry e subia devagar até encontrar o monte aveludado e macio logo abaixo das costas de Harry, aquele monte que ele beijava e acariciava. A espinha que se arrepiava e arqueava quando ele lambia desde o começo do monte até o começo dos cabelos rebeldes.

Harry não guardava seus suspiros e gemidos, ele os espalhava pelo quarto, ele queria gemer daquela forma, ele queria que sua memória gravasse no fundo de sua mente esses gemidos. Os gemidos de desejo.

Devagar Harry sentiu algo molhado no meio de suas pernas, preparando-o para a realização plena de seu ato. Enquanto os dedos de Sev o acariciavam naquele local tão sensível, sua outra mão puxava o rosto de Harry para que ele pudesse tomar-lhe os lábios.

- Só farei se quiser. Não o forçarei a nada meu Harry

- Eu quero – Respondeu Harry rapidamente – Nunca quis nada na vida.

Sev não precisou ouvir novamente, deu um beijo ardente nele e posicionou-se para fazer de Harry a pessoa mais realizada. Devagar ele avançou dentro do corpo do menor que arqueou a cabeça e gemeu. Sev não parou e logo seus corpos estavam completamente ligados. Eles eram um agora, almas ligadas por pequenas partes de seus corpos.

Harry reivindicava movimento e Sev não o deixou esperar. Sev era perfeito para Harry, se encaixavam como duas peças de quebra cabeça. A testa de Harry estava molhada por seu suor e seu coração pulava em seu peito. Suas mãos seguravam firmemente os lençóis enquanto Sev avançava com seus movimentos ritmados cada vez mais rápido e forte, cada vez mais dominante, cada vez mais amável e carinhoso.

- Sev

Ele repetia o nome do homem cada vez mais até que a plena realização do ato ocorreu deixando-o cansado e sem forças. Ele sentiu seu corpo explodir dentro dele e por um breve momento pensou que fosse morrer, mas estava plenamente vivo para ouvir o som dos gemidos baixo que Sev tentava guardar para si enquanto o preenchia com sua essência. Harry largou-se na cama e puxou o braço de Sev para que ele o abraçasse sem que o abandonasse, sem que deixasse seu corpo. Ele queria senti-lo durante o máximo de tempo que pudesse.

Sev respirava com dificuldade em seu pescoço e passava a mão pelo corpo de Harry, o corpo que ainda estava tremendo.

- Obrigado – Disse Harry após alguns momentos.

- Harry?

A voz de Harry quando ele fez a pergunta não fora uma voz normal ou alterada pelo momento. Era chorosa, era baixa, era tremula. Ele saiu de dentro do grifinório e o virou devagar para o embalar em seu peito. Ele estava chorando, chorando de verdade, chorando por dentro e por fora, descarregando tudo que sentira durante todos esses anos. Ele agradecera não pelo ato, mas como o ato se realizou.

Sev não tinha o que dizer naquele momento além das poucas palavras que poderia dizer, aquelas que não o confortariam, mas que eram precisas.

- Durma meu menino. Durma.

Como uma palavra mágica Harry adormeceu logo em seguida, talvez de cansasso, talvez de desgaste, talvez só por sentir que estava nas mãos de Sev.

Desta vez Harry não sonhou com Sev como sempre, não falou com ele. Desta vez ele viu os olhos escuros de Snape e eles não eram decifráveis, eram estranhos. Harry nunca havia visto os olhos dele daquela forma. Pareciam esperar algo de Harry, algo que ele tinha medo.

- O que quer que eu faça?

Harry perguntou olhando para os olhos estranhos de Snape. A voz de Snape soou limpa e nítida em seu sonho ainda que não pudesse ver sua boca.

- O que eu quero, você jamais dará à mim.

Era uma voz triste e angustiada. Harry tentou saber o que significava, mas não conseguiu e logo a imagem do olho de Snape o abandonou e ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado bem no fundo de sua mente

- Harry? Harry acorde. Acorda cara, anda acorda. Harry! HARRY!

Harry deu um pulo quando alguém gritou em seu ouvido, suas pernas enroscaram no cobertor e ele caiu no chão. Assim que caiu ele se lembrou do que ocorreu com Sev e levantou-se rapidamente indo para a cama e apalpando o colchão.

Nada

Olhou para seu corpo, o corpo que deveria estar nu com marcas leves onde Sev, tomado pelo desejo esfomeado de seu corpo, o apertara forte demais. Ele estava vestido.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Rony ao pé da cama olhando com curiosidade – Perdeu alguma coisa?

- Acho que sim, mas não sei ao certo, talvez eu estivesse sonhando

- Provavelmente. Anda vamos jantar, mamãe quer deixar você gordo.

- Jantar? Que horas são?

- São oito horas Harry.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Uns quinze minutos no máximo. Eu estava lá no sótão e acabei não ouvindo você chegar. Quando soube que estava aqui vim até o quarto, você estava dormindo todo esparramado e parecia estar tendo um bom sonho. Mamãe achou que você estava cansado demais e disse que eu tinha que deixar você dormir até a janta estar pronta. Você realmente estava péssimo por isso não o acordei aquela hora. Agora levanta que eu estou com fome, mamãe não vai servir até ter você lá embaixo

- Diz para a senhora Weasley que pode alimentar vocês, eu já estou indo.

- Não demore.

Rony saiu em disparada gritando para a mãe o servir, Harry ficou uns momentos sentado pensando em tudo que havia ocorrido.

Não poderia ser só sonho. Fora real demais para ser só sonho. Ele ainda conseguia sentir as mãos de Sev em sua pele, o gosto de seus lábios em sua boca, sua essência dentro dele e até uma dor pela separação.

Suspirando alto Harry desistiu de tentar imaginar que não foi sonho e dirigiu-se a cozinha onde a senhora Weasley o esperava com um belo prato de comida.

**N/A: A música no começo do capítulo foi porque eu achei muito parecido com a situação do Harry que sonha com o Snape e não pode chegar para ele e falar tudo isso, amá-lo como deseja... e no caso do Snape por que ele tem que viver tudo isso, mas não do jeito que quer tambem... cabe para os dois.... e principalmente com a parte :**

**Por te amar assim**  
** A felicidade**  
** É o meu castigo**  
** Será que tanto amor**  
** Prá mim é proibido**  
** Estou morrendo aos poucos**  
** Por sonhar contigo...**

** Por te amar assim**  
** Desejo a tua boca**  
** Sem poder beijá-la**  
** Desejo a tua pele**  
** Sem poder tocá-la**  
** E queimo de vontade**  
** A cada madrugada**  
** Por te amar assim**

**Acho que descreve bem eles......**

**Se vcs tiverem perguntas referente ao que ocorre com os dois... o Sev e o Harry mandem reviews que eu respondo**

**bjus**

**ate o proximo capitulo**

**obs: mandem muito reviews para eu me sentir feliz**


	19. Chapter 19

**Meninas me desculpem pela demora em postar o novo capitulo... Esse daqui é pequeno eu sei disso, mas não se preocupem por que os proximos será bem grande, a história começara a dar uma revira volta com a pequena ajuda de uma grifinória... agora focarei mais no Snape e no Harry. Quero agradecer os reviews que eu recebi, eu havia escrito varias coisas para cada uma de vcs, mas o Fanficition por algum motivo que eu não sei qual é, não salvou, por isso agora vou apenas agradecer vcs meninas e mandar um grande beijo....**

**Aproveitem o capitulo**

**bjus**

Nas entranhas do castelo de Hogwarts o morcego das masmorras não conseguia dormir. Seu corpo estendido no grande sofá parecia derrotado e seus olhos estavam mais vazios do que em qualquer momento já estivera. Pelo canto escorria uma límpida e cristalina lágrima que descia solitária o caminho por seu rosto e morrendo no canto de seus lábios. Uma lágrima única conjurada em um momento de extrema paixão, angustia, tristeza, medo e solidão.

Seu braço estendido para fora do sofá continha uma mão flácida que pendia em seus dedos sem força um último frasco da poção que fez seus sonhos mais ínfimos e distantes tornar-se por um pequeno momento realidade. Uma realidade que ele sentia apenas em sua mente e alma. O frasco caiu com um baque surdo em cima de seu tapete felpudo derramando o liquido vermelho que agora só lhe traria mais tristezas e angustias.

Era necessário esquecer aquilo, esquecer onde seus desejos e anseios o levaram. Ele não tinha direito, ele não tinha permissão para sequer pensar em algo assim, ele tinha apenas que cumprir o que lhe foi confiado.

Snape fechou os olhos e contra sua vontade lembrou dele, lembrou do toque dele, do que não era real, mas era imaginário o suficiente para parecer verdade. Sua cabeça doía por se bater constantemente tentando afastar de si aquelas lembranças traiçoeiras, ele não deveria pensar nisso, não deveria lembrar-se disso, deveria esquecer todos esses sentimentos estranhos.

- Não tão estranhos assim não é Sev?

- Lily, por favor, agora não. Não é uma boa hora para eu começar a ver a sua imagem e falar com fantasmas.

- Sev.

Snape abriu os olhos e viu a bela e radiante imagem de Lillian em pé ao seu lado, olhando em seus olhos e sorrindo de uma maneira tão afetuosa que era quase um crime existir um sorriso tão encantado e brilhante como aquele.

- Posso me sentar?

- Sabe que pode – Ele se espremeu no canto do sofá para que ela pudesse se sentar junto dele.

- Por que está se condenando tanto Sev? Pelo que eu me lembre você gosta muito de mostrar que gostava de mim.

- Gosto, amo você.

- Não mais. Você ama à ele.

- Não. Não amo, sabe que não. Você é a única pessoa da minha vida. Eu não amo seu filho, eu devo protegê-lo, só isso. Devo isso à você, devo fazer isso por você.

- E está fazendo bem, arriscando-se mais do que eu poderia permitir que fizesse por ele ou por qualquer pessoa – As mãos de Lillian eram apenas luz e brilho, mas esquentaram o rosto de Snape de uma tal forma quando ela a deslizou por sua bochecha e queixo que ele pensou que iria explodir – Mas dar esta proteção não quer dizer que não tem o direito de amá-lo. Sev, não desista desse sentimento que você demorou tanto para descobrir, tanto para sentir novamente.

- Ele não ama à mim Lily, ele ama o Sev, ele ama um vulto, ele ama alguém que está na imaginação dele.

- Ele ama aquele homem que o faz se sentir amado. Mas me diga Sev, como quer que ele ame a ti como um todo, se você não mostra o todo à ele?

- Lily eu devo apenas....

- Shhh – Os dedos dela postaram-se em seus lábios impedindo-o de continuar – Você já o salvou de todas as formas que ele poderia ser salvo. Agora salve a si mesmo, permita isso a você mesmo. Dê a ele e a você o que tanto querem um do outro.

- Eu não sei o que Potter quer.

- Você. Sev só um tolo cego como você pode não perceber que ele ama esse morcego velho, que ele quer estar com você, que deseja você. Ele não quer o vulto Sev, ele quer o Severus inteiro, mas você só deu a ele essa pequena parcela de você. Severus, se fosse eu e você, se eu desse a você essa pequena parcela, você não iria se agarrar à ela?

- Com todas as minhas forças.

- Viu. É a mesma coisa. Você diz para ele abrir os olhos, mas quem precisar abrir é você. Você está cego para os verdadeiros sentimentos dele. Ele não vai procurá-lo porque pensa que você não o quer; Ele ficará com sua pequena parcela, mas sempre desejará o todo. Dê à ele Sev. Se dê para ele, se entregue. Você quer isso, ele também.

- Lily.

- Faça isso Sev. Eu estarei aqui te apoiando. Sempre estarei aqui.

- Você já vai? – Perguntou segurando a mão iluminada da mulher

- Não – Os olhos de Snape eram quase uma suplica - Você ficar até você dormir.

- Você é um anjo Lily, definitivamente um anjo. Eu te amo Lily.

- Eu também te amo Sev. Eu sempre te amei.

- Então por que.... – Os olhos negros estavam quase se fechando tamanho o cansaço que sentia – Por que me abandonou

Os cabelos de Snape eram acariciados e logo seus olhos se fecharam levando-o para um sono tranqüilo e sem pesadelos – Foi você quem se abandonou Sev, eu sempre estive lá para você, mas você não viu. Agora durma, amanhã será um novo dia.


	20. Chapter 20

**é eu sei que foi bem pequeno esse capítulo, mas por enquanto os capítulos estão saindo pequenos mesmo, o importante é saber se vcs gostaram dele ou não... Não tive muito reviews, o que me deixou um pouquinho triste... mas sei que vcs leram e se desse teriam deixado essa escritora de fic muito contente com um review**

**Bom os agradecimentos**

**Carolina Gaunt **- _Muito obrigada.... ficou realmente muito bonito, pelo menos eu achei.....Não morra. por favor, fique viva até terminar essa fic, eu preciso de sua leitura e seus reviews...... rsrsrsrs......Ainnnnnn agora e fiquei realmente emocionada..... mas na verdade as pessoas não gostam muito de uma fic que demora tanto para ser postada... elas são sedentas mesmo....._

**Umbreon-chan **-_ Sim... um pequenino capitulo... eu não estou tendo tempo para postar um capítulo muito grande.... mas as ferias estão chegando ai eu terei tempo para isso... Sim, a Lily é conselheira do Sev.. eu sempre imaginei que Sev era tão ligado com Lily que a via em seus sonhos e até mesmo acordado... para mim Sev jamais deixará de amar Lily, agora virou um amor platonico.... lindo... Eu tb acho que ele tem que se dar por inteiro... mas ele tem medo de rejeição... da para entender neh o porque disso.... afinal ele é o Severus... se bem que eu não o rejeitaria _

**Bom meninas, agora vou deixar vcs com esse capítulo.... eu postarei dois hoje, para não ser muito pequeno, mas os dois falam mais de Harry, pq agora eu vou mostrar mais o Harry antes de ir para Hogwarts e depois eu volto com o Snape e com coisas muito legais que acontecerá com os dois......**

**bjusssss**

**Capítulo 20**

Harry descia lentamente os degraus da torta escada dos Weasley, seus pensamentos estavam tão longes que nem percebeu a chegada de Rony e quase pulou tamanho o susto que levou.

- Ei cara vamos logo, preciso de uma companhia agradável lá embaixo.

- Como assim?

- Digamos que minha família aumentou um pouco. O Gui vai se casar e imagina com quem?

- Quem? – Perguntou Harry após perceber que o amigo queria mesmo que ele adivinhasse.

- Fleur Delacour.

- A Fleur do torneio?

- Essa mesmo

- Deve ser legal, você não era amarradão nela? Só a Hermione não vai gostar.

- Na verdade Mione vai adorar. Eu não suporto aquela mulher. Harry você tem que ir lá embaixo agora. Gina é legal e tudo o mais, mas não igual. Vamos logo.

- Ta bom, vamos então.

Rony praticamente o empurrou escada abaixo fazendo derrapar pelo chão recém limpo da senhora Weasley. Harry endireitou-se e sorriu para a senhora Weasley que lhe abraçou novamente e lhe disse que estava realmente muito feliz que ele estivesse ali.

- Obrigada senhora Weasley.

- Olá Harry – Disse Gina quando o menino sentou-se ao seu lado

- Olá Gina.

A mesa dos Weasley foi estendida para que coubessem ao todo onze pessoas. Senhor e senhora Weasley, Gina, Rony, Fred, George, Gui, Fleur, Harry e os convidados Lupin e Tonks.

- Oi Tonks

- Oi Harry.

Tonks estava diferente do que Harry se lembrava, seus cabelos não estavam rosa berrante, estavam quase um vinho. Seus olhos estavam caídos e enfeitados com olheiras fundas e negras. Ela estava péssima. Lupin ao seu lado não estava em seus melhores dias. Havia acabado de passar a época de lua cheia e o ex professor ainda sentia-se afetado pela recente época de transformação.

Após todos os cumprimentos Harry começou a comer em silêncio. Ao seu lado Gina conversava animadamente com os irmãos e Harry não pôde não rir das piadas dos gêmeos. Fleur era constantemente um alvo para eles, era como se não pudessem ver ninguém mais na sua frente, como se suas mentes nublassem qualquer informação sobre outras pessoas. Eles só viam Fleur e seus defeitos.

Em meio a toda a conversa Harry tentava se lembrar do sonho. Não lembrar-se mas imaginar quem era aquele vulto imaginário. Ele sabia que era da sua cabeça, sabia que era pura ilusão pensar que era alguém, mas não podia evitar, toda hora o nome dele, o rosto dele, a voz dele vinha em sua mente. A única pessoa que ele podia pensar, que ele queria que fosse, era Snape. Snape e seu jeito introvertido, seu anti-socialismo, sua voz grossa e rouca, seus olhos vazios, afiados e penetrantes. Simplesmente Snape. Mas a pessoa que ele via, a pessoa que o fez delirar em seu sonho, que o fez atingir o ápice de seu corpo, que o fez suar e desejar, a pessoa não era igual Snape. Snape era cruel, era injusto, era sarcástico, era totalmente diferente, ele não gosta de Harry, ele odeia o Harry e deixa isso claro para quem quiser ouvir e saber. O professor das masmorras não podia ser o homem que o tocou com tanto carinho, que lhe falou palavras doces, que se preocupou em não o machucá-lo, não era ele.

Sua mão foi levada até o peito onde ainda sentia dor pelo rompimento feito com Snape após saírem das masmorras de Voldemort. O contrato que Snape fez com seu tio o prendia ao homem, ele era dele, mas agora não era de mais ninguém. Snape não o queria, Snape o dispensou, Snape não o tocou, Snape sentiu repulsa dele, Snape o odiou. Mas pelo menos o libertou das garras do seu tio, ao menos era o que havia escrito na carta que mandara havia apenas alguns minutos. A coruja que chegou um pouco antes de Harry descer para o jantar estava em cima do armário de Rony e a carta estava perfeitamente fechada e dentro do bolso do menino. As palavras escritas com a letra fina e junta de Snape ainda passava por seus olhos.

**_"Senhor Potter,_**

**_Esteja avisado que seu contrato com o senhor Dursley acabou. O senhor não tem nenhum dever de cumprir suas tarefas de agora em diante. A família Dursley o despensa de todos os seus deveres para com eles e os clientes fixos que o senhor tinha._**

**_O diretor manda lembranças e pede para que fique na residência dos Weasley até que faça contato com o senhor._**

**_Severus Snape"_**

A sensação de liberdade ainda não passava por Harry. Ele ainda não conseguia tocar a liberdade com suas mãos. Parecia que aquilo não importava. Era como se aquele detalhe fosse realmente isso, um mero detalhe. Agora sua vida seria diferente, ele sofreria por uma dor diferente. A dor da ilusão e a dor da verdade. A ilusão de achar que aquele Snape que o tratou gentilmente em sua residência, que o abraçou, que o deixou chorar em seus braços, achar que ele o amava. Ilusão, pura e límpida. Snape jamais o amou, nunca o amaria. Proteção era o que ele fazia, proteção a pedido de Dumbledore. Ele precisava garantir que o menino de ouro estivesse bem, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente, afinal, ele precisaria lutar em uma guerra brevemente, ele precisaria enfrentar um dos maiores bruxos do mundo e não podia fazer isso enquanto seu mente estava tão esfrangalhada daquela forma. Ele deixou Snape ver sua vida pensando que ele queria conhecê-lo, queria cuidar dele, sarar suas feridas antigas. Mentira. Ele queria saber qual era o local que deveria ter mais cuidado. Ele estava apenas preparando-o para a guerra. Como sempre ele estava apenas fazendo seu papel.

Mas ainda assim, ainda que ele estivesse realmente fazendo aquilo, que não o amasse, que o odiasse, que apenas fizesse seu papel ajudando o menino de ouro a não morrer, por mais que só obedecesse ao Dumbledore, Harry não podia negar seus sentimentos e não podia não amá-lo. Essa era sua sina, amar quem não devia. Ele não podia negar o desejo cada vez maior de o ver, aquele desejo que parecia um veneno corroendo sua alma. Ele precisa vê-lo. Ele ainda o amava.

- Harry? – Chamou Lupin segurando cuidadosamente sua mão.

O tom cauteloso de seu ex-professor chamou sua atenção e só depois de ser seu olhar preocupado que percebeu o quanto estivera absorto em seus pensamentos.

- Harry – Chamou Lupin novamente – Qual o problema?

Harry olhou em volta e viu que a mesa já estava quase vazia. Tonks estava com Gina e os gêmeos na sala de estar. Rony, Gui e o senhor Weasley conversavam no andar de cima, Fleur e a senhora Weasley conversavam sobre como lavavam as louças. A senhora Weasley fazia uma tentativa falha de mostrar o quanto Fleur era incapaz de cuidar de seu filho mais velho. Mas Fleur era, para desgosto de Rony, perfeita pára Gui. Na mesa estavam apenas Lupin e Harry, todos já haviam acabado de comer e o único prato cheio era o se Harry.

- Desculpe – Disse Harry soltando o garfo e a faca que ainda segurava.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Nada – Mentiu – Não está acontecendo nada. É só...

- Está com saudades dele não está?

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram para Lupin e por um momento ele imaginou que o ex-professor fosse capaz de ler seus pensamentos. Que havia descoberto sobre Snape. Que sabia que ele o amava, que sentia falta do morcego, que queria estar com ele, que queria vê-lo desesperadamente.

-É o Sirius não é?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Há quanto tempo não pensava em Sirius? Sentiu-se envergonhado por isso, o amava, mas o afastou totalmente de seus pensamentos, o manteve longe de sua mente e agora sentiu verdadeiramente a dor dessa distância. Era difícil mentir para os olhos carinhosos e preocupados de Lupin, mas a necessidade de guardar o seu sentimento por Snape, o impedia de ser sincero.

- Sim, é o Sirius – Disse e percebeu ser verdade. Sirius realmente fazia muita falta e a culpa pelo afastamento do padrinho o maltratava. Por mais que ele não pensasse nisso, aquela culpa estava ali, o tempo todo – Lupin, é por minha culpa que ele não está aqui, é por mim que ele teve que se esconder em outro lugar, fora do país. Se eu não fosse tão idiota e, como dizem, metido a herói, ele estaria no Largo Grimald. Como sempre é culpa minha.

- Harry, preste atenção. Não é culpa sua. Tudo o que você fez teria que ser feito porque você é você. Você não é metido a herói e não tem culpa de não suportar saber que alguém pode ser morto e ficar quieto.

- Mas eu separei vocês. Os deixei longe um do outro.

- Fiquei longe daquele convencido durante doze anos, posso agüentar mais um pouco.

- E como Tonks está?

- Triste. Infelizmente não posso dar à ela o que ela deseja. Não posso ser o homem que ela quer, já estou preso a outro. Mas ela vai superar.

- Vai sim. Tonks é forte.

- Vou pedir para Molly trazer outro prato de comida para você. Você realmente precisa se alimentar.

Depois de acabar com dois pratos de comida, Harry caminhou lentamente pelo jardim sentindo o vento gelado passar pelas pontas de seus dedos. Ele abriu a blusa que estava vestindo e a deixou cair no gramado onde os duendes andavam furtivamente. O vento agora atingia seu corpo por inteiro deixando-o completamente gelado e o fazendo sentir pela primeira vez a sensação de liberdade que a carta, ainda em seu bolso, o dera. Ele estava livre, finalmente livre.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Após uma noite de muitas gargalhadas com os Weasley Harry dormiu tão pesadamente que pela primeira vez não sonhou com nada. Quando acordou já era quase meio dia e o quarto estava vazio. O sol no alto céu brilhava de uma forma encantadora e o jardim verde estava repleto de cabelos laranja vivo, mas no meio das cores vivas havia um cabelo castanho, cheio e castanho. Sentada em um banco ao lado de Gina, Hermione ria enquanto George ou Fred chutava o traseiro de um duende reclamão que voou longe no longo jardim. Harry trocou rapidamente de roupa e desceu correndo as escadas indo em direção ao jardim

- Ei, ei, ei. Calma ai Harry. Você ainda nem comeu – Disse a senhora Weasley já preparando um belo café da manha atrasado para Harry

- Mas é que.... – Balbuciou apontando para fora.

- Deixe-o ir Molly – Disse o senhor Weasley levantando os olhos do jornal matinal – Ele pode comer depois, deixe-o ver os amigos.

Harry dirigiu-se para a porta mas não pôde deixar de ouvir a senhora Weasley reclamar com o marido que ele criava aqueles meninos de forma errada e que por ele ninguém comia nos horários certos. Ao chegar no jardim um monte de cabelos castanhos lhe assustou pulando em cima dele.

- Harry! Que bom te ver. Estava realmente com saudades. Como você está?

- Estou bem Mione, quando você chegou aqui?

- Hoje de manhã. Meus pais estão viajando então tive permissão para passar esses últimos dias aqui com os Weasley e depois ir direto para a escola.

- Legal.

- Harry! – Chamou a senhora Weasley da porta – Tem uma correspondência para você querido. Tome aqui.

Harry pegou o pedaço de pergaminho dobrado nas mãos gorduchas da senhora Weasley e o abriu com cuidado vendo a letrinha miúda escrita com pressa.

- Correspondência do Dumbledore – Disse ao ver o olhar inquisitório de Hermione

- O que ele quer?

- Vamos descobrir – Disse antes de ler a pequena frase – Aqui não diz muita coisa, diz apenas: " Me aguarde hoje a noite, Dumbledore".

- O que será que ele quer com você?

- Não sei, teremos que esperar para saber.

- É teremos. Vamos pra lá, estamos vendo quem ganha o arremesso de duendes. George está na frente, mas Fred é muito rápido e os acha primeiro, o problema é que ele não é tão ágil e acaba deixando um monte fugir.

- Parece legal.

- Eu e Gina que inventamos isso.

- Olá Gina – Disse sentando-se ao lado da única filha da senhora Weasley

- Olá Harry.

- Cadê o Rony?

- Está ali atrás. Ele é lerdo então nem contamos ele no jogo.

- Como você sabe quem é quem? – Perguntou Harry tentando adivinhar quem era quem no meio do matagal alto.

- Quando se mora com os Weasley você acaba distinguindo os tons de vermelho assim como o volume e o formato do cabelo. O do Rony é mais curto e espetado e o laranja é um pouco mais claro. O de Fred e George são os mais vermelhos, mas o de Fred tem uma mecha um pouco mais claro que o distingue entre os dois. Gui tem o cabelo grande como o meu, só que mais cheio. Carlinhos tem o cabelo como uma tigela e bem liso, o meu é liso e cumprido além de muito vermelho.

Harry não questionou o porquê de Gina não ter mencionado o cabelo de Percy. Ele era um idiota que deixou a família para apoiar o Ministério da Magia. Desde o dia em que o irmão do meio brigou com os pais e saiu de casa a senhora Weasley estivera muito sensível com esse assunto e o nome Percy era proibido naquela casa. Essa lei foi posta pelos gêmeos que não suportavam ver sua mão chorando cada vez que alguém citava aquele nome.

- O seu é mais fácil. Seu cabelo é de menina – Disse Hermione

- Você que pensa. Gui está competindo comigo. Mamãe está louca para cortar o cabelo dele, mas a Fleuma não deixa, ela diz que é o charme dele.

Todo riram quando Gina começou a imitar a sua nova cunhada. A tarde passou rápido, Harry ajudou os meninos a tirar os duendes do jardim enquanto as meninas cochichavam no banco. Depois de muito suor todos foram tomar banho para poderem jantar.

A hora de Dumbledore chagar estava se aproximando cada vez mais e Harry estava tão ansioso que não conseguiu comer muito, temeu vomitar tudo no exato momento que levantasse da mesa de jantar. No momento estava sentado no sofá olhando o céu escuro através da janela. Cada segunda que se passava era um sufoco para ele. A esperança que o diretor tivesse alguma informação sobre Snape era extremamente mortal.

De repente o alivio se instalou em seu peito ao visualizar o vulto alto de Dumbledore se aproximando da Toca.

- O que foi querido? – Perguntou a senhora Weasley que estava na sala observando Harry e reclamando para si mesma como ele estava magro e desnutrido – É ele?

A senhora Weasley não precisou aguardar muito para ter a comprovação, logo uma batida seca foi ouvida na porta da Toca. A senhora Weasley abriu a porta e deu as boas vinda ao diretor de Hogwarts já o convidando para entrar e lhe servindo algo para comer.

- Não obrigado Molly, mas não tenho muito tempo. Vim buscar Harry para me ajudar em uma coisa. Prometo devolvê-lo são e salvo.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou esperá-lo Harry.

- Não será necessário Molly – Disse Dumbledore – Pode dormir, eu o trarei em segurança.

- Claro. Eu vou dormir então.

A senhora Weasley exitou um pouco antes de se dirigir a escada. Harry sabia que quando voltasse a senhora Weasley estaria sentada na poltrona da sala o esperando para ver se estava tudo bem, ver se ele não estava com nenhum arranhão e lhe preparar uma boa comida antes de dormir. Ele amava aquela mulher.

- Boa noite senhora Weasley.

Harry saiu com Dumbledore para o grande jardim e quase correu para acompanhar o passo do diretor que ia em direção à uma colina. Pararam diante de uma cerca e Harry não conseguiu olhar para o diretor. Em sua mente ele lembrou do dia em que ouvira a conversa de Snape com ele.

- Senhor, o professor...

- O que houve entre você e o professor Snape é de respeito somente à vocês dois e quanto a Voldemort, só posso dizer que você, como todos os outros que amam, foi tolo, mas ainda assim foi um grande homem. O professor Snape está bem, se é isso que deseja saber.

Harry baixou a cabeça e ficou mexendo nervosamente na terra fazendo um pequeno buraco. A mão de Dumbledore virou o rosto de Harry fazendo-o ficar de frente para ele. Era incrível como somente agora percebia o quanto aquele menino era vulnerável.

- Estou muito orgulhoso de você e ele também.

Harry sorriu fraco e deu uma olhada rápida em seus olhos azuis, mas sua atenção voltou-se para a mão cinzenta que Dumbledore mantinha ao lado do corpo.

- Senhor, sua mão...

- Ah! – Exclamou Dumbledore sorrindo – Uma história fascinante que merece um tempo exclusivo para que seja contada como deve ser ouvida. Hoje não é esse momento.

Harry sentiu que aquelas palavras, mesmo gentis, colocavam um fim nas perguntas sobre sua mão, pelo menos por hora.

- Onde vamos professor?

- Quero que me acompanhe até a casa de um velho amigo. Sabe que estamos desfalcado no nosso quadro de funcionários e preciso que me ajude a convencer um velho amigo meu a voltar para Hogwarts.

- E por que o senhor precisa de mim?

- Acredite Harry, você é o diamante de que preciso para trazer um ganancioso de volta para os terrenos da escola. Segure meu braço por favor.

Harry obedeceu sem perguntar. Não imaginava que ali naquela viagem começaria uma longa jornada para recuperar uma coisa preciosa que mudaria novamente a sua rotina


	22. Chapter 22

**Meninas desculpe por demorar muito para postar, mas agora ainda preciso escrever o restante da fic por que até aqui era só digitar e postar então desculpem se eu demorar para lhes mandar o restante da fic ta bom....**

**Vamos aos agradecimento dos reviews mandados**

la kariin - **Muito obrigada, ainda bem que vc esta gostando cada vez mais. Estava na hora do Harry ter uma folguinha mesmo. Chega de tanta desgraça assim neh... rsrsrsrs....Mas realmente os tios dele merecem um cruciatus, na verdade um Avada neh. Muito obrigada pelo review. Bjus**

Tehru - **Tudo bem, eu te perdoo só pqsei que vc le minha fic...rsrsrs... O momento que vc esta esperando esta chegando rapidinho.... e vai ser muito pelo review. bjus**

Umbreon-chan - **Realmente esse capitulo ficou um pouco fora mesmo da história, é que foi a unica forma que eu consegui achar para mostrar que nós entramos na história do sexto ano e sobre algumas coisas que começarão a acontecer. Muito obrigada pelo seu review e se vc achar que ainda esta fora da história me diga esta bem...bjus**

Carolina Prince - **Muito obrigada, eu tinha que colocar no sexto livro pq vai entrar muita coisa do sexto livro então essa foi a unica forma que eu consegui para levá-lo para essa história. Também, se a Gina não soubesse olha eu me aposentava, ela vive com eles neh. AQuanto ao Tio Dumby, tem que esperar e ver o que contece. bjus... obrigada pelo review.**

**Capítulo 22**

Assim como Harry imaginou a senhora Weasley o estava esperando sentada em uma poltrona velha na sala se estar. Sua cabeça pendia para o lado e seus óculos estavam equilibrados pela ponta de seu nariz, mas qualquer movimento os fariam cair e se espatifar no chão. Dumbledore já havia ido embora e Harry estava sozinho na porta da cozinha da Toca. Aquela noite fora estranha e ele ainda precisava organizar seus pensamentos para entender o que realmente aconteceu. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ele finalmente se moveu e se dirigiu até a sala parando em frente a poltrona onde a matriarca da família o estivera esperando provavelmente acordada o Maximo de tempo que conseguiu até que o sono e o cansaço a detiveram.

O jovem deu um sorriso fraco agradecendo mentalmente ter conhecido Rony na plataforma 9 ¾. Aquela mulher era realmente uma mãe para ele.

- Senhora Weasley? – Chamou baixinho temendo assustá-la – Senhora Weasley.

- O que? Que foi? Harry? – Arrumou o óculos acordando lentamente, assustando-se ao não reconhecer o vulto disforme na sua frente.

- Sim senhora Weasley, sou eu.

- Oh querido, fiquei esperando você chegar, mas acho que acabei pegando no sono. Está com fome? Vou fazer algo para você comer.

- Não - Parou a mulher quando a mesma se dirigia para a cozinha - Estou bem senhora Weasley, vou dormir, estou com sono. A senhora também deve ir dormir, não deveria ter me esperado.

- Oh querido, mas é claro que eu iria esperá-lo. Precisava ver com meus próprios olhos que Dumbledore o trouxe inteiro como havia me prometido, mas realmente preciso ir dormir e você também, já é bem tarde. Todos já foram para a cama. Vamos?

- Vamos

Os dois subiram as escadas juntos. A senhora Weasley inspecionava cada andar de Harry. Seu instinto protetor sempre falando mais alto até que chegaram ao quarto mais alto, o de Rony. Ela deu mais uma olhada em Harry e lhe deu um beijo de boa noite desejando bons sonhos para o menino. Harry sorriu e esperou que ela descesse o primeiro lance de escadas para então entrar no quarto escuro. Após fechar a porta Harry soltou um suspiro alto e se dirigiu até sua cama, realmente estava muito cansado e esgotado mentalmente. Além de tudo que é estranho acontecer com ele, aquela viagem não foi das melhores do mundo, aparatar era extremamente desagradável, era rápido, mas seu estomago ficava totalmente embrulhado e lhe dava constantes vontades de vomitar. Parecia que cada passo mais perto de sua cama lhe deixava com um peso a mais em suas costas, um peso que pedia para descansar e exatamente o que Harry queria quando caiu no colchão, mas instantaneamente pulou e ficou novamente em pé, afinal, seu colchão havia gritado.

- Droga Harry! Quase quebrou minha perna.

- Rony? O que faz aqui?

- Eu durmo aqui.

- Eu quis dizer na cama em que eu iria dormir, sua cama é a outra.

- Ah tá. O que acha que estou fazendo aqui Harry? Estamos te esperando. Vimos quando você e Dumbledore desaparataram no alto da colina e vieram andando até aqui, depois vimos Dumbledore ir embora. Queremos saber o que vocês estavam fazendo.

- Vocês?

- Oi Harry - Disse Hermione pisando no pé do colega e tateando seu braço como apoio e reconhecimento - Ah, eu odeio escuro. Lumus! - O quarto se iluminou com o feitiço de Hermione.

- Oi Hermione, será que você pode afastar essa luz por favor?

- Oh, desculpe. Vamos Harry, conte logo o que houve, o que você e Dumbledore foram fazer?

- Não foi nada de muito interessante, fomos visitar um amigo dele, Dumbledore queria que ele voltasse a lecionar na escola e eu fui ajudar.

O rosto de Hermione mostrava nitidamente que ela não estava satisfeita com aquela simples explicação então Harry não pode fazer mais nada além de respirar fundo, sentar-se ao lado de Rony e contar com os mínimos detalhes o que acontecera naquela noite. As palavras dele saiam com velocidade de sua boca, estava cansado, queria dormir, queria entrar no vácuo de sua mente e não mais pensar, apenas sonhar. Para sua sorte a viagem não foi longa e não houve nada de extraordinário, pois seus amigos estavam sedentos por informações, mas seu monologo acabou rápido e ele temeu que os amigos não tivessem entendido, ele realmente queria dormir.

- Ah! - Exclamou Hermione despontada mostrando que entendera cada palavra do que o amigo havia dito - Pensei que ele faria algo realmente interessante com você como te treinar ou mostrar algum feitiço realmente importante. Bom, Voldemort voltou então era o que eu estava esperando, mas com certeza esse professor é muito importante para que Dumbledore precise que você esteja presente para convencê-lo a ser professor de Hogwarts.

- Já que é só isso, eu vou dormir - Disse Rony pulando para sua cama - Amanha quero jogar quadribol com o Gui e com a Gina.

- Eu também vou dormir. Boa noite meninos.

- Boa noite Hermione - Disseram os dois juntos.

Harry ainda permaneceu em pé alguns minutos admirando a escuridão após a luz da varinha de Hermione se apagar. Quando se deitou o amigo já estava roncando alto, mas nem mesmo os roncos de Rony o impediram de fechar os olhos e entrar no mundo inconsciente.

Estava escuro, estava vazio. Ele não estava ali, ele não o faria companhia essa noite, ele o abandonara na escuridão, ele sumira, desaparecera feito as estrelas ao despertar do sol

Um sol que no momento parecia ter sumido da vida de Snape, parecia que sentia repulsa do professor, que sentia medo, que o abandonara em um buraco negro, um buraco que afundava cada dia mais.

- Alvo, você entende o que está me pedindo?

- Sim, entendo exatamente o que estou lhe pedindo e espero que entenda que só posso pedir isso à você meu menino.

- Não me chame assim Alvo, não agora.

Snape estava de costas para Dumbledore, qualquer parte daquele escritório é mais interessante que os olhos azuis profundo e doentes do diretor. O azul que diversas vezes o trazia para a realidade, que o devolvia sua humanidade, que não o deixava afundar. O azul ao qual se prendia, onde procurava ajuda, seu azul querido, seu azul amado.

Um azul prestes a apagar.

- Desculpe Alvo, eu não posso.

- Severus - Chamou Dumbledore após momentos de silencio - Olhe para mim

Snape sentia a presença do homem em suas costas e temeu não conseguir olhar para o azul assim tão perto. Mas a raiva e talvez o conhecimento do que estava acontecendo o fez virar-se com temores, angustia e dor. E eles estavam ali, dois eternos oceanos no corpo velho e debilitado do diretor.

- Severus - Chamou tocando em seu rosto pálido com a mão amaldiçoada que Snape tão exaustivamente tentara sarar - Por favor, eu só posso confiar em você para isso. Minha vida está em suas mãos agora

Dumbledore acariciou mais uma vez o rosto pálido e depois voltou para sua mesa soltando um suspiro alto após relaxar o corpo

- Vá meu filho - Disse vendo o mestre de poções sair praticamente correndo de sua sala - Desculpe por isso Severus, eu não queria lhe causar mais dói do que você já está sentindo, mas é necessário.

Os fantasmas do castelo assustaram-se quando o velho morcegão subiu com pressa os degraus da torre de astronomia. Era verão, mas a noite era tão cruel quanto o amanhecer de um dia de inverno. Os ventos batiam com violência no tosto de Snape e bagunçavam seus cabelos. Seus dedos estavam gelados e mais pálidos que nunca. Ele não se importava, o sofrimento era o que estava precisando, era o que mais desejava.

Mas sabia que qualquer dor não seria suficiente para cobrir a dor que sentiria quando os olhos de Dumbledore se apagassem. Talvez nem a morte fosse suficiente para ele, talvez ele merecesse uma dor insuportável

De repente uma visão de um dia esquecido lhe assaltou a mente. Ali, naquela torre, há meses, a visão de Harry na beirada, prestes a pular. Seu cabelo rebelde mexendo-se com violência pelo vento. Sua pele de pêssego arrepiada pelo frio, seu olhar odioso e determinado. Era Harry, era seu Harry e ele iria decepcioná-lo.

- Meu Deus Lily. Como posso fazer isso com ele?

Ela não respondeu. Dessa vez só o fantasma de sua dor o fazia companhia, mostrando a ele que sua culpa pela vida de Lily ainda não havia sido perdoada. Ele ainda sofreria muito até conseguir a abençoada sensação de liberdade que nem mesmo a morte estava querendo dar.

As corujas que se aventuravam pela ventania levando as cartas para os professores que permaneciam no castelo olhavam para Snape com certa curiosidade. O que um professor estaria fazendo no alto daquela torre, naquele frio e com aquele vento tão forte? Nenhuma conseguia pensar em uma resposta adequada.

Seria loucura?

Talvez

Talvez Snape estivesse realmente louco enquanto se debruçava no peitoral da torre olhando para o lago negro desejando afogar-se em suas águas profundas e traiçoeiras. As mãos pálidas e gélidas de Snape apertaram-se com tal intensidade que os nós de seus dedos pareciam prestes a rasgar. Seus olhos ardiam com a força com que ele os fechava, seu coração parecia ter parado dentro de seu peito de tanta dor que ele sentia de saber a cruel verdade.

As corujas que antes estiveram curiosas com sua aparição no alto da torre agora estavam assustadas com o grito agonizante que saíra de sua garganta. Seu corpo caiu mole no chão e sua visão enegrou-se. Em sua inconsciência Snape só via escrito em letras miúdas e douradas as palavras do inferno de sua vida. " Você não pode morrer "

Ele sabia disso, desde o inicio ele sabia disso,mas ainda assim desejou a morte como um garotinho que deseja um doce prometido pela mãe em um dia de passeio. Ele não pode ir direto para o inferno, ele deve permanecer vivo, deve sofrer durante mais algum tempo, deve matar seu mentor e ver a dor dos olhos verdes ao culpá-lo e, pior que morrer, deve continuar a amá-lo e se odiar por ver a tristeza que causou àquela criança que tanto ama.

No alto da torre uma única coruja lhe vigiava, uma coruja branca como a neve, uma coruja que sentia seu sofrimento, que lhe cuidou e que piou baixinho ao sentir sua tristeza emanada de uma forma triste e cruel.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Oi gente, desculpem a demora em postar, é que eu estava fazendo meus últimos trabalhos da facul antes de sair de férias e eu ainda tenho que escrever os capítulos, mas podem deixar que eu não irei demorar mais tanto assim..._**

**_Agradecimentos especiais para quem leu a fic até aqui. Obrigada gente._**

**_Rose Snape Malfoy e Carolina Uckermann Muito obrigada pelo review de vcs... Gostei muito.. bjus especiais_**

**_Esse proximo capitulo é pequeno, mas é de coração... bjus_**

**Capítulo 23**

Harry sentia o leve balançar do carro que o Ministério da Magia emprestou para levar a todos com segurança até a estação de Kings Cross, em sua mente ele revia os pequenos momentos de alegria e descontração que passou nos últimos dias de férias com os Weasley e também sentia o enorme buraco que a falta de Snape lhe causava. Por que ele sentia esse buraco ele mesmo ainda não conseguia explicar, ele estava livre, não pertencia a mais ninguém, não daquela forma possessiva, ele não pertencia mais a Snape como no inicio de suas férias, ele estava livre, mas ainda assim sentia necessidade de estar perto dele. Por dentro ele sentia uma enorme felicidade de estar voltando para Hogwarts, ele veria Snape, iria revê-lo e ter certeza de que ele estava bem de que nada acontecera com ele.

- Harry você está bem? – Perguntou Rony

Harry limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça, mas não era de tudo uma verdade, Harry andara muito preocupado nos últimos dias na Toca, seu coração apertara demais em uma certa noite, ele sentiu uma grande tristeza e um frio descomunal, como se uma dor lancinante se instalasse em seu coração e em sua mente ele ouviu o pio triste de Edwiges que estava longe, muito longe.

- Está viajando ai Harry? – Foi a vez de Gina chamar sua atenção segurando seu braço e sorrindo com suas sardas realçadas pelo sol que batia na janela

- Só estava pensando, nada mais

O menino sorriu de volta e virou-se novamente para a janela enquanto a menina brincava com Rony sentado ao seu lado. Era estranho, mas nessas férias ele e Gina estiveram mais perto do que de costume e ele gostou disso, eles sorriam e se divertiam. A única menina entre os irmãos Weasley o encantou de verdade, ele gostava de estar ao seu lado e isso só fazia com que sua cabeça ficasse cada vez mais bagunçada.

Já no trem, Hermione e Rony foram para o vagão dos monitores e Harry se dirigiu para um vagão junto com Gina, Neville e Luna com quem se encontraram na estação. Os três já estavam bem instalados quando o sapo de Neville novamente fugiu por debaixo da porta.

- Ah não, de novo não! – Exclamou Neville já levantando-se para procurar pelo sapo – Minha avó vai me matar.

- Eu te ajudo a procurar – Disse Luna colocando um óculos colorido – Eu sou boa em achar os bonsuors, acho que consigo achar seu sapo.

- O que são bonsuors?

- Melhor não perguntar Neville – Disse Gina

- Eu te ajudo também – Disse Harry levantando-se quando a mão da grifinória o segurou puxando-o para novamente se sentar.

- Vão primeiro. Nós encontraremos vocês depois.

- Tudo bem, até mais – Disse Luna acompanhando Neville pelos compartimentos do trem

Harry sentia-se totalmente desconfortável naquele momento. Por ser a única menina entre os irmãos, ela sempre fora muito determinada e de um gênio difícil. O que ela queria, ela tinha, ela conseguia e Harry temia ter certeza do que ela queria naquele momento. O braço da menina continuava grudado ao seu e sua mão estava em cima da sua.

Por mais que gostasse da menina, por mais que sentisse algo a mais por ela, Harry não sabia como agir naquele momento. Seu passado o impediu de viver os pequenos momentos de paquera e namoro. Ele nunca namorou, ele nunca paquerou, ele não sabe como é abraçar alguém dessa forma, ele não sabe beijar alguém com desejo. Não o deixaram aprender isso.

- Acalme-se Harry, eu não vou mordê-lo.

- Eu sei, eu sei...

- Harry?

- Sim

- Olha para mim

A pequena mão de Gina tocou o rosto de Harry com ternura virando-o devagar para que o menino a olhasse . A mão de Harry começou a tremer de leve quando o rosto dela aproximou-se devagar. Os dedos da menina acariciaram suas bochechas e afagavam seus cabelos. Ela o puxava delicadamente e com uma lentidão quase gritante. Harry podia sentir o hálito dela em seus lábios e isso despertou nele a lembrança do sonho que tivera logo que chegara na Toca. Isso o lembrara dele, o lembrara de seu toque macio e sua delicadeza em cuidar dele.

O menino fechou os olhos e deixou que a lembrança tomasse conta de sua mente o fazendo aproximar-se mais ainda da menina e tomar seus lábios com volúpia e vontade. Harry beijava a pequena boca como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, sua língua acariciava a outra se adaptando a um lugar que já era seu. Suas mãos aventuravam-se nos cabelos lisos puxando-os para trás até que ele ouviu um gemido, um baixo gemido. Sua boca parou de movimentar e sua mão afastou aquele corpo aos poucos, somente agora ele se dera conta de que a pessoa que estava em suas mãos não era aquele que ele queria. Aquele corpo era pequeno demais, aqueles cabelos eram longos demais, seus lábios eram pequenos e de gosto diferente, e sua língua não agia com a mesma fome que a dele.

Ao abrir os olhos, Harry contemplou a imagem de Gina Weasley com os olhos fechados e ela respirava com dificuldade e, após alguns minutos ele percebeu que também respirava da mesma forma.

- Gina?

- Eu sonhei com esse dia durante anos e agora simplesmente não consigo acreditar que aconteceu.

Harry não sabia o que responder porque na hora em que ela abriu seus olhos ele se perdeu nas Iris brilhantes. Seu coração deu um pulo e suas mãos voltaram a segurar a menina.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou mais para si do que para ela e ainda assim ele ouviu a resposta.

- Não sei Harry, mas é bom, é muito bom

- Sim, é bom – Encostou a cabeça no banco olhando para o teto – Mas é estranho – Concluiu em sua mente sem deixar que a menina soubesse as dúvidas que tinha em sua cabeça.

Gina aconchegou-se nos braços de Harry que acariciava seus cabelos tentando resolver o quebra cabeça de seus sentimentos.

Depois de vários minutos, Neville e Luna chegaram trazendo Trevo que parecia desapontado por não ter conseguido fugir novamente. Harry e Gina não mais se tocaram depois que os dois chegaram e muito menos quando Rony entrou na cabine acompanhado por Hermione.

A viagem não demorou muito e logo todos estavam desembarcando na estação perto de Hogwarts, Hermione ainda olhava preocupada para dentro do trem, Harry não havia saído com eles, ele continuava lá dentro desde a hora que saiu com a capa de invisibilidade escondida.

- Vamos Mione, ele já deve ter ido

Hermione o seguiu mesmo contra sua vontade, ela sabia que Harry não tinha saído, que ele ainda estava ali dentro, mas precisava cuidar dos novos alunos e tinha confiança de que o amigo iria sair logo.

Harry achava que aquela noite não poderia ser pior. Fora enfeitiçado e chutado por Malfoy, quase não conseguiu voltar para Hogwarts e se machucou ao pular do trem em movimento. Mas nada foi pior do que o que o aguardava no portão de Hogwarts. Snape em pessoa foi recebê-lo e não lhe dirigiu uma única palavra amiga, um único olhar solidário, era só raiva. Harry mal conseguiu se despedir de Tonks, ele apenas pensava em Snape que não olhava para ele.

Ele era odiado

Snape por outro lado se controlava o máximo que podia para permanecer com o olhar de ódio, por um lado não era de tudo uma mentira, ele o estava odiando naquele momento, odiando por ter sido estúpido e seguido Malfoy que lhe deu todas as informações quando se gabou do que fez para seus amigos, estava o odiando por ter demorado e preocupado seu coração. Desde o dia em que fugiram das masmorras de Voldemort, ele não tentara mais se comunicar com Harry em seus sonhos usando o Sev como porta voz, ele o deixara viver sua vida como achava que seria melhor para ele, ainda mais depois da promessa que fez para Dumbledore. Uma promessa que quase lhe rendera a morte congelada no lato da torre de astronomia. Ele não conseguia olhar Harry no olhos, pois não queria olhar as lindas esmeraldas e imaginá-las quebradas em breve.

Era melhor continuar assim, quanto mais longe Harry ficasse menos ele sofreria quando a hora fatídica chegasse. A distância era um bom remédio para quase tudo.

" Mas não para o seu coração " – Dissera Lilly em sua mente.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Rose Snape Malfoy, Ninguém gosta da Giny neh? eu até gosto dela, mas prefiro o Sev... sabe como é...Muito obrigada pelo review viu... bjusssss**_

_**Deh Isaacs, vc deixou review em uma outra fic minha, obrigada novamente e obrigada por esse review também... copntinua torcendo pelo final feliz do Harry e do Sev viu... bjusss**_

_**Umbreon-chan, obrigada pelo seu review, uma critica é sempre bom, principalmente criticas construtivas... obrigada;... bjusssss**_

**Capitulo 24**

- Seboso Maldito!

- Nossa, calma Harry, o que houve? – Perguntou Gina quando o grifinório sentou ao seu lado – Por que você demorou tanto? E por que Snape estava com você?

- Não faça tantas perguntas!

- Desculpe

- Não, não se desculpe – Disse sentindo-se pior por ter magoado a menina – Eu fui estúpido, desculpe. É que estou com raiva.

E não era mentira, a devoção, amor e preocupação deram lugar para o ódio e raiva. Harry não conseguia acreditar que ele nem ao menos olhou em seus olhos e que ainda teve a coragem de zombar dele. Será que tudo que ele havia demonstrado aqueles dias em que esteve com ele foram realmente mentira ou se acabaram quando teve a estúpida idéia de fugir de Voldemort levando Snape consigo?

Será que o morcego das masmorras não percebe que ele sofre com essa raiva que está sentindo agora, que ele não deseja sentir.

- Está tudo bem Harry – A voz de Gina o trouxe de volta de seu devaneio – Não se preocupe.

A menina colocou sua mão na perna do grifinório e acariciou seu joelho. Harry tentava pensar que aquilo era apenas um carinho de conforto, apenas mais uma demonstração de amizade, mas o olhar de Gina não dizia isso e por certo momento Harry tremeu, ele definitivamente estava em uma situação que não sabia lidar.

A mão dela continuava em seu joelho até que ele terminasse o jantar que mal tocou. Quando se levantou a menina foi junto andando praticamente colada em seu corpo. Hermione vinha logo atrás e dava risinhos baixos em direção à amiga, elas haviam conversado muito antes dele chegar.

Rony vinha atrás de Hermione e segurava em sua mão, sua expressão era a de quem tinha acabado de tomar um tapa, estaria ele perplexo por algo que sua única irmã havia lhe contado? O que ela havia lhe contado?

Harry temia que Gina confundisse o que havia acontecido no trem de Hogwarts, mas ele não podia culpá-la, ele mesmo estava confuso e a mão da grifinória entrelaçada à sua lhe dava uma sensação confortável, quase prazerosa, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia que aquela mão era desproporcional, que não combinava, que era estranha.

- Ei Harry – Chamou Rony cutucando seu ombro – Por que não me contou?

- Contei o que?

- Que está namorando minha irmã.

- O que...

- Não se preocupe Harry, eu contei para ele, mas disse que não era para ele te encher o saco, ele é idiota, porém sabe que não deve mexer comigo e nem no que é meu.

Harry mal teve tempo para raciocinar, os lábios da grifinória atacaram os seus com vontade. Sua língua adentrou sua boca e procurou pela sua igual. O menino estava surpreso e mal conseguiu agir, mas não era preciso, a menina agia pelos dois beijando-o com força e intensidade, suas mãos femininas passeavam pelos cabelos negros e bagunçados e seus braços impediam Harry de se afastar.

Ele estava totalmente alheio ao que estava acontecendo a sua volta, pois sua cabeça pensava apenas em como fora parar naquela confusão. De repente uma mão agarrou seu ombro e o puxou de leve, Gina continuou de olhos fechados agarrada ao pescoço de Harry quando o mesmo abriu os olhos e se deparou com os túneis vazios e profundos que são os olhos de Snape parado no corredor. O ódio transbordava e até mesmo Hermione, que ainda mantinha a mão no ombro do amigo, conseguia sentir, era horripilante, não era uma sensação boa, era cruel. Ela puxou Rony pelo braços e foram levar os primeiranistas para seus dormitórios.

O professor levantou as duas mãos na altura de seus olhos e as levou de encontro uma com a outra fazendo o barulho de sua palma reverberar pelas paredes do castelo agora quase vazio. Ele se aproximava devagar um pé depois do outro, sua capa esvoaçando atrás de si cada vez que chegava mais perto do grifinório olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Se algum dia Harry pensou em como era ver Snape como comensal, esse dia havia chegado, naquele momento ele estava encarando a face gélida de um comensal enfurecido e magoado.

- Que belíssima demonstração de amor. Tal cena deveria estar em uma página de um livro. Infelizmente para vocês, nem todos gostam de assistir tal desrespeito, por isso a santa Grifinória começará com os pontos negativos, acho que vinte pontos a menos para cada um é o suficiente para ensinar-lhes que não se deve sair por ai fazendo demonstrações tão vulgares, principalmente para uma menina – Disse olhando para os olhos da grifinória ainda agarrada a Harry, a mão que afagava os cabelos do grifinório não passou despercebido por Snape e seus olhos perfuraram os de Gina – Se bem que tal ato já era esperado de uma pessoa como a senhorita.

- Está me chamando do que professor?

- A interpretação fica por sua conta senhorita Weasley. Apesar de esperar não ver mais esse ato em pleno corredor, sei que não conseguirá segurar seus hormônios dentro do corpo, então prepare-se para perder muitos pontos e o mesmo vale para o senhor Potter. – Snape se aproximou tanto que somente Harry pôde ouvir suas ultimas palavras. Palavras que rasgaram sua alma – Nunca imaginei que faria isso

Harry sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha. Os lábios de Snape estavam quase em seu ouvido, ele podia sentir o hálito quente do professor em seu pescoço. Ninguém mais podia ver o quanto Snape estava perto dele e como ele continuava a respirar lentamente em seu pescoço sem dizer uma única palavra.

Por um breve instante Harry sentiu que ali estava aquele Snape que o resgatou de seus tios e que cuidou dele, ali estava o seu Snape. Mas o breve momento passou e o olhar de ódio voltou quando o professor se afastou. Harry entendeu perfeitamente o que o professor queria dizer e por esse motivo não abriu a boca. Algumas vezes não há palavras para serem ditas.

Com um pesar enorme no coração Harry observou Snape afastar-se, cada passo era um lamento, cada passo era uma tortura, cada passo era um passo para longe dele. Gina estava agarrada em seu braço e lançava um olhar furioso para as costas do professor. Mesmo quando a grifinória o abraçou ele sentiu dentro do peito uma solidão grande e devastadora começar a se espalhar. Era deveras estranho, ele já havia sentido isso antes, mas não se lembrava quando o sentira.

"Eu sei quando"

Sussurrou a voz dele em sua mente. No mesmo momento sua cicatriz, que há tempos não se manifestava, ardeu em brasa.

- Tudo bem Harry? – Perguntou Gina acariciando seu rosto.

- Tudo, só fiquei com raiva

- Não liga para aquele seboso nojento, ele terá o que merece.

A menina lhe sorriu e puxou sua mão para irem para a torre da grifinória. Harry seguia o caminho indicado pela menina sem verdadeiramente ver onde estava indo. Sua mente só processava as palavras que repetiam dentro de sua cabeça.

"Eu sei quando"

Sua cicatriz doía intensamente e cada palavra de Gina parecia uma faca que era enfiada no ferimento. Harry queria que ela parasse de falar, que ficasse quieta por um minuto, que permitisse que sua cabeça parasse de doer. Uma raiva começou a crescer em seu peito. Mas porque estava com raiva da menina? Ela não fez nada, ainda assim isso não tira o fato de que Harry começou a sentir uma raiva crescer dentro dele.

- Harry, você está me escutando?

- Desculpe Giny. Estou cansado, acho que vou dormir ta bom, te vejo amanhã.

Harry despediu-se da menina com um aceno e passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda subindo direto para seu dormitório. Para sua sorte não havia ninguém dentro do dormitório e Harry pôde largar-se em sua cama sem se preocupar com perguntas e questionamentos. Seu coração doía e sua cicatriz mais ainda. O que era aquela voz em sua cabeça?

Harry não dormiu aquela noite.


	25. Chapter 25

**Oi pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews de vocês, quero agradecer mesmo... espero que gostem do proximo capitulo... a história esta quase no fim.**

**bjussss e mais reviewssssssssssss**

O tempo passou rápido e a desconfiança de Harry com Malfoy cresceu na mesma velocidade, mas parecia que somente ele via coisas como os sumiços do loiro e seus atos estranhos, tudo parecia relativamente normal para outras pessoas como Rony e Hermione e até mesmo para Dumbledore. Mas o que ninguém reparava em Malfoy, reparava no diretor cada vez mais cansado e com sua mão cada vez mais enegrecida. Por mais que não falasse, aquilo incomodava Harry de uma forma monstruosa. Dumbledore não poderia ficar doente agora, não nesse momento que o mundo bruxo precisava dele.

"E você também" Pensou lembrando-se dos vários momentos em que ouvia aquela voz em sua cabeça. Já se passaram três meses desde que tinha chego em Hogwarts para um novo ano letivo e em cada noite ele ouvia a voz em sua cabeça antes de dormir, por diversas vezes tomou a poção para dormir sem sonhar, mas a poção é extremamente perigosa se tomada várias vezes consecutivas e nas vezes em que não a tomava Harry era tomado de terríveis pesadelos envolvendo Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape e os olhos amendoados de um loiro que ele não reconhecia.

Ele sabia que deveria ter ido procurar Dumbledore e contado sobre as dores, os pesadelos e a voz, mas o diretor já tinha coisa demais para se preocupar para ainda ter que cuidar de sua cicatriz, sendo que Harry sabia o que era aquilo e a culpa era completamente sua se não aprendeu oclumência com Snape, se foi tão curioso a ponto de deixá-lo com muita raiva quando viu suas lembranças no ano anterior. Era tudo culpa sua.

Ao pensar em Snape o peito de Harry se apertou, desde o inicio do trimestre o mestre de poções não falara com Harry, não lhe dirigira uma única palavra, nem mesmo para tirar-lhe pontos, o tratava como um nada, pior que um fantasma.

- Harry? – Chamou Hermione sentando-se ao seu lado na sala comunal – Tudo bem?

- Tudo, estou só um pouco cansado, os treinos de quadribol, sabe como é.

- Sei – Respondeu a amiga esfregando uma mão na outra e olhando de canto para o amigo.

- Fala logo Mione

- Como que você está lidando com o time com a Gina como artilheira?

- Normal

- Tem certeza?

- Mione não é só porque terminei o namoro com Gina que nós não nos daremos mais bem.

- Harry, o término do namoro de vocês foi catastrófico, você gritou com ela e só não a envergonhou mais porque só eu estava presente.

- Eu não tenho culpa se não queria mais namorar com ela e ela queria, ela é muito possessiva e me traiu com aquele corvinal loiro e ridículo, aquele Renus Marcos. O que você queria que tivesse feito? Continuado com ela?

- Não, mas não precisava tê-la tratado daquela forma, você nem ao menos a deixou se defender antes de chamá-la de vaca para baixo, você a humilhou.

- Só disse a verdade

- Algumas verdades não são ditas Harry

- Tá bom Hermione, eu já entendi tá bom, agora se me dá licença eu vou pro meu quarto.

- Espera, tem algo mais que quero te falar sobre a Gina.

- O que é?

- Bom, desde o dia em que vocês terminaram, eu percebi que a Gina tem saído a noite do castelo usando uma das saídas secretas que Fred e Jorge ensinaram antes de sair daqui no ano passado e bem, estou preocupada.

- Preocupada com o que?

- Com o que ela possa estar fazendo. Sabe que ela tem um gênio difícil e é cheia de fazer surpresas.

- Se está tão preocupada então pergunte a ela. Agora me dá licença.

Harry não se dirigiu para seu dormitório, saiu da sala comunal e foi direto para a cozinha. Ao contrário dos outros anos, quando tinha que voltar para a escola depois de trabalhar o verão inteiro com seus tios, Harry tinha muita fome agora, vivia comendo e bebendo na cozinha fazendo os elfos ficarem deslumbrados por estarem o servindo.

O menino andava sem perceber ao certo por onde ia e não percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção sem também ver por onde andava. Os dois só perceberam quando se encontraram no meio do corredor.

- Mas o que...?

- Que droga, não olha por onde anda?

- Olha o modo como fala senhor Potter.

Para que o menino não caísse com a trombada, Snape o segurou pelos braços e somente agora percebeu que ainda permanecia segurando-o. Suas mãos pareciam não querer se soltar, queriam sentir toda a sua pele e não somente o pedaço onde estavam no momento. Lentamente Snape o puxou para mais perto até que os dois estivessem tão próximos que era possível ouvir a respiração de ambos

Era a primeira vez que Snape falava com Harry no trimestre e o som de sua voz entrou em seu corpo como um remédio para uma doença muito grave. A proximidade de seus corpos acendia em Harry um nervosismo imenso e o menino quase tremia nas mãos do professor.

- O que faz aqui senhor? – Perguntou sem pensar

- Eu é quem faz as perguntas senhor Potter – Respondeu Snape percebendo o quanto estivera perto de beijá-lo, o que seria um erro imenso – E não é da sua conta o que faço ou deixo de fazer - Sua voz era agora um fio áspero ao soltá-lo de suas mãos.

- Desculpe senhor

Alguma coisa dentro de Harry se remoia enquanto ele olhava para os olhos negros de Snape e sentia os braços quentes, onde antes estivera as mãos do professor. Por que estava se desculpando com ele? Ele nem ao menos se importava com Harry até agora, ele não ia até o quarto do grifinório para ampará-lo quando tinha pesadelos, ele não cuidava de Harry quando o mesmo pensava.

Harry lutava contra a raiva e contra todas as coisas que estava pensando naquele momento, sabia que aquilo tinha influência de Lord Voldemort e não queria sentir aquilo, mas sentia, aquilo fazia parte dele.

- Com licença

Sua cicatriz começou a doer quando pegou um caminho que não levava para a cozinha, mas sim para a torre de astronomia. O ar gelado era refrescante e torturante, mas era o melhor que ele conseguia fazer para impedir a dor em sua cicatriz.

- Para – Pediu internamente com a mão na cabeça – Para, por favor.

"Você precisa sentir, sentir como é sua vida agora"

- Não, para, para com isso

"Você precisa saber que isso é o que uma pessoa como você merece"

- Não mereço mais, eu sai dessa vida, isso é passado

"Isso será sempre você. Não pode fugir de sua história"

- Posso sim

Aos pouco a dor foi passando, até que o atingiu por completo deixando Harry ofegante se segurando firmemente no beiral do terraço. Aos poucos algumas gotas geladas de chuva atingiram seu rosto, o menino fechou os olhos e sentiu algo macio tocar-lhe a pele. Seus olhos abriram-se devagar para ver uma linda rosa azul pensar entre suas mãos.

A rosa não era estranha para ele, era como uma parte de seu ser, de sua vida. Aquela rosa significava alguma coisa para ele, por mais que custasse lembrar. Lembrava alguém, mas quem?


	26. Chapter 26

Nossa, acho que vou ter que pedir perdão diretamente para o papa pelos cinco meses em que desapareci dessa fic

Mas tudo tem uma desculpa boa e convincente

Eu estava sem inspiração nenhuma

E somente agora eu estou com milhares de ideias para finalizar a fic que prometo, esta quase no fim, tem mais alguns acontecimentos, mas esta acabando.

Não vou prometer que irei postar logo, pois ja prometi isso antes e não cumpri, mas uma coisa é verdade o capitulo 27 esta pronto. É que não tenho como escrever no trabalho, onde normalmente reescrevo as coincidencias de nossas vidas ( outra fic minha), por que vocês vão entender melhor o porque quando eu postar o capitulo 27

Mas eu tenho que dizer que vocês nem esperaram tanto assim

Afinal eu estou esperando a continuação de uma fic a mais de um ano

Mas vamos deixar de besteira neh, demorei demais para postar para ainda ficar enchendo o saco de vocês

Aqui esta o capitulo 26

bjus e obrigada pelos reviews anteriores

**Capítulo 26**

- Harry chega! Já ouvi isso umas fez vezes, já entendi que você desconfia do Malfoy, e já disse que é besteira.

- Besteira? Hermione que mais provas você quer?

- Eu sei que Malfoy é um idiota e que gosta de dizer que é poderoso e é o melhor, mas dizer que ele é um comensal da morte e que de um jeito inexplicável entregou o colar para a Catia é loucura.

Harry fechou o livro que estava lendo com força causando um eco na biblioteca que fez Madame Pince olhar feio para ele, mas Harry não percebeu, pois estava concentrado em fuzilar a amiga com os olhos.

- Você vai se arrepender Hermione, no final todos se arrependerão de não acreditar em mim.

- Que seja – Disse Hermione arrumando os vários livros em sua mochila – Por enquanto esqueça Malfoy e se concentre em arranjar a lembrança de Slughorny.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou visitar Rony na enfermaria.

- Mais uma prova do que estou falando. Rony esta na enfermaria porque foi envenenado pelo Malfoy.

- Pelo que me consta qualquer pessoal poderia ser envenenada com aquele hidromel, e com certeza quem enviou foi alguém querendo atingir o professor Slughorny. Algum comensal.

- Malfoy

- Eu não vou voltar a esse assunto. Vou visitar o Rony

- Espera, vou com você

Harry caminhava ao lado de Hermione perturbando-a com questionamentos sobre ela e Rony. As risadas e perguntas os fizeram esquecer por um momento a briga pela questão Malfoy.

- Vai falar que você não gosta de quando ele fala daquele jeito – Perguntou Harry abrindo devagar a porta da ala hospitalar.

- Ah! Só um pouquinho.

Harry ia responder com outra gozação, mas quando abriu a boca Gina apareceu na sua frente saindo da ala hospitalar.

- Gina! Oi... hã... Tudo bem? – Harry parecia sem graça e embaraçado, fazia muito tempo que não falava com a ex namorada.

- Claro. Por que não estaria – Respondeu secamente antes de sair pisando firme.

- Ela ainda não fala com você? – Perguntou Hermione se aproximando do amigo

- Não. Acho ridículo isso, já faz meses que terminei com ela.

- Harry, por ser um homem sua mente é obtusa e sem sentimentalismo, o que o faz incapaz de entender o coração de uma mulher. Gina o ama desde antes de entrar em Hogwarts e finalmente quando vocês estão juntos e o sonho se realiza, vocês terminaram, ou melhor, você terminou com ela. O seu amor acabou, mas o dela não e um amor não correspondido como o dela é perigoso. Já disse que estou desconfiada de que ela ta fazendo algo errado. Agora desconfio mais ainda – Hermione baixou a voz nesse momento temendo que Rony ouvisse da ala hospitalar – Ela tem se encontrado com alguém – Todas as noites ela dorme em outro lugar. Sei que ela é bem saidinha, mas não tanto assim.

- Eu desconfiar do Malfoy, que é da Sonserina e que tem um pai comensal da morte, não pode, mas você desconfiar da Gina cujos pais, irmãos e amigos lutam contra comensais e Voldemort tudo bem? Pelo amor de Deus Hermione! Vamos ver o Rony de uma vez por todas.

Mesmo visitando Rony e ouvindo suas piadas Harry não conseguiu não sentir raiva de Hermione. A amiga achava que Malfoy não estava fazendo nada e desconfiava da própria amiga. De Gina! Era demais para ele compreender, por que todos estavam sempre contra ele? Até mesmo Dumbledore o ignorava quando contava suas suspeitas. O único que ele sentia que poderia acreditar no que ele disse era justamente a única que não queria falar com ele.

Mais da metade do ano letivo se passara e fazia dois meses que Snape não falava com ele e aquilo quebrava o coração do menino pedaço por pedaço. Harry sentia que muita coisa estava faltando nele, principalmente depois de começar a sonhar todos os dias com três pessoas, três que ele não consegue esquecer.

Voldemort. O maldito vulto negro que o perturba, que ele ama e que ele não tem, aquele que desapareceu e o deixou sozinho, aquele que o abandonou. E o loiro – Aquele rapaz que ele via em seu sonho sempre rindo maleficamente, sempre o olhando com um desejo doentio, não lhe era estranho esse olhar. Parecia estranhamente familiar, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia se lembrar de onde, mas uma coisa Harry tinha certeza, ele o assustava.

Por semanas Harry não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse essas três pessoas que atormentavam sua mente e seus sonhos. Mas naquele momento, naquele banheiro encharcado e cheio de cacos de vidros dos espelhos quebrados, ele sabia que o que ele jamais esqueceria não era o olhar maligno e horripilante do loiro em seus sonhos e sim do loiro que estava deitado em meio a toda a água que saia das torneiras quebradas. Os olhos de Malfoy estavam arregalados e sua boca estava aberta, ele estava com dor, mas sua voz não saia, nada além de sangue saia de Malfoy.

- Não... eu não quis.

Os cortes foram aumentando e se aprofundando, eram feios e grotescos, mas os cortes na pele de Draco não era nada se comparado com o corte que o olhar surpreso e desapontado de Snape fez em sua alma.

- Professor, eu...

- Não se mexa.

Harry sequer piscou enquanto via Snape recitar os encantos para fechar os ferimentos do aluno o ajudar a ir para a ala hospitalar. Uma vez sozinho Harry começou a finalmente perceber o ambiente ao redor, os vidros quebrados, o chão encharcado e o sangue que ainda ensopava suas roupas.

- Você é mau, sabia.

- Murta, você sabe que eu não quis fazer aquilo.

- Eu sei? Você não sabe como é, ele é gentil, sempre veio me ver e sempre quis conversar comigo. Já você, nunca mais apareceu aqui.

A cicatriz de Harry começou a arder e a voz da fantasma foi diminuindo até que ele não era mais capaz de ouvi-la, seus pensamentos estavam confusos e o sangue parecia pesar em suas roupas. O que ele estava fazendo? O que ele fez? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Eu pensei que você tinha mudado depois do que te aconteceu aqui nesse mesmo banheiro.

Aquele comentário trouxe uma lembrança estranha, um banheiro, o mesmo banheiro, os mesmos cacos de vidro encharcado. Mas não eram os mesmos gritos.

" Agora você se lembra"

- Murta? – Chamou Harry ignorando a voz em sua cabeça – O que me aconteceu?

- Ora, vai me dizer que se esqueceu? Eu não esqueceria se meu melhor amigo dissesse aquelas coisas para mim.

" Você se lembra o que ele disse?"

- Murta, o que aconteceu?

" Você deveria ter terminado com tudo naquele momento"

- Murta! O que aconteceu?

- Você não se lembra? – Questionou a fantasma parecendo gostar da situação – Foi bem ali perto da pia.

Harry olhou para onde Murta apontou e sentiu uma dor muito mais forte na cicatriz. Ele lembrava. Ele via os flashs de um passado não muito longe. Naquele banheiro. Os gritos, os dizeres raivosos, a voz de Rony. E o pior, o amor que ele não conseguia agüentar. Amor pela pessoa no alto da torre de astronomia. A dor de amá-lo, a dor de querê-lo e a dor de não tê-lo.

A avalanche de sentimentos e lembranças irrompeu nas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto pasmo e chocado do menino. Ele se deixou cair em meio a água e ao sangue cortando sua pele com os vidros espalhados, mas ele não sentia, ele só lembrava, só se recordava de tudo que lhe foi roubado.

" Viu o que eles esconderam de você!"

- Para – Disse Harry se levantando e se olhando no único espelho que permanecia intacto – me deixa em paz.

" Eu estou te mostrando a verdade. Você deveria ter continuado, ter terminado com tudo isso. Termine com seu sofrimento"

- Não, eu não quero.

" Você quer sim. Você deseja isso. Termine"

- Não

" Termine. Acabe logo com isso!"

- Saia da minha cabeça Voldemort!

" Não! Termine com isso agora!"

- Não!

O sangue começou a escorrer pelos dedos cortados de Harry. Os pingos manchavam os vidros do último espelho quebrado pela raiva do menino. Os olhos verdes estavam apagados e sem vida ao se verem refletidos em um mínimo caco grudado na parede.

Atrás de sua imagem acabada e refletida estava ele, o amor da sua vida, a causa de tanta dor, o motivo de seu vazio. Ele devia odiá-lo, devia querer nunca mais ver a sua imagem, mas a verdade era que o amava demais para poder desejar tal coisa, e esse amor era o que mais doía, era o que ele não conseguia suportar por ser forte demais.

- Você mentiu para mim.


	27. Chapter 27

Bom pessoal eu disse que o proximo capitulo não iria demorar, pois aqui esta. Espero que gostem pois demorei para escrever já que não estava com inspiração o suficiente. Mas acho que o resultado foi satisfatório

Bjus

**Capítulo 27**

- Por que você mentiu para mim? Por que escondeu isso de mim?

Snape só ficou parado na porta e nada disse, a imagem de Harry sangrando, machucado de fora para dentro era demais dolorosa para conseguir explicar que ele mesmo fizera aquilo com ele. Ele escondera aquilo dele, ele o privara de uma verdade que era sua por direito.

- Por quê? – Perguntou de novo se aproximando um pouco – Responde!

- Porque foi necessário

- Pelo amor de Deus Snape, era a minha vida, as minhas memórias, os meus sentimentos.

- Você aceitou

- Acho que deve se lembrar que eu estava abalado pelo que David fez comigo, como pôde aceitar algo assim, logo você. Eu confiava em você

- Eu sei, mas tive que aceitar o que Dumbledore mandou

- Dumbledore é um velho manipulador, por mais poderoso que ele seja. Ele já estragou sua vida mais de uma vez Snape e você permitiu que ele fizesse isso comigo.

- Harry se acalme

- Eu não quero me acalmar. Eu quero ficar sozinho, quero que saia daqui. Eu vou ver o diretor depois sobre o que eu fiz com Malfoy, mas no momento eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Não

- Saia Snape

- Não

- Não se aproxime, eu disse para sair, não quero olhar para você

- Não

- Eu disse para não se aproximar. Larga meu braço

- Eu não vou soltá-lo

Snape segurou os dois braços de Harry e o empurrou para a parede prendendo-o com seu corpo.

- Eu não vou soltá-lo senhor Potter, pois sei muito bem o que pretende fazer, não preciso ler sua mente para saber que quer se livrar de tudo isso igual tentou da outra vez antes de eu lhe roubar suas memórias. Vou te dizer uma coisa senhor Potter, isso não irá ajudar em nada, não aliviará a sua dor, não vai te trazer paz.

- Mas vai me deixar livre desse mundo. Do que adianta estar aqui se só sou usado, do que adianta Sev?

A menção daquele nome fez Snape afrouxar a mão por um momento mínimo para logo em seguida apertá-la mais como se aquela afirmação não o afetasse.

- Eu sei que era você, sei que é você o tempo todo na minha mente, e até agradeço por tudo que fez, mas não posso suportar ficar aqui.

- Eu não vou permitir

- Precisa

- Não posso

- Por favor... Sev

- Desculpe, mas não tenho forças para suportar ver você ir. Não posso

- Por quê? – Perguntou Harry olhando no fundo dos olhos de Snape – Por que não pode me dar a liberdade que eu quero?

- Porque... – Começou a dizer Snape soltando os braços de Harry e acariciando seu rosto – Porque eu já não consigo viver sem você

- Mas...

- Eu não sei quando isso começou, nem como, mas sei que é forte e que eu não consigo negar, eu tentei, mas é forte demais e machuca. Dói quando eu o vejo fazendo coisas como tentar se matar, dói e eu não sei curar senhor Potter, porque eu nunca senti nada assim

- Você me ama – Não era uma pergunta

Harry colocou sua mão na de Snape e a apertou, seus olhos verdes estavam molhados com a emoção de ouvir as palavras do professor. Devagar Harry se aproximou e enlaçou a cintura dele com seus braços escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço perfumado.

- Eu queria que tudo isso sumisse. Que nada tivesse acontecido. Que tudo tivesse sido diferente.

- Nada daquilo acontecerá novamente, eu não vou permitir – Disse Snape segurando o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos – Está me ouvindo? Nunca mais aquilo acontecerá com você, eu o protegerei de tudo e de todos. Você é meu, senhor Potter

Harry fechou os olhos quando os lábios finos e gelados encostaram-se aos seus esfomeados de saudades. O beijo casto logo se transformou em desespero e paixão, e Snape invadia a boca de Harry com volúpia sugando todo o desejo daquele que mexeu com sua alma.

- Eu preciso de você – Sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Eu também – Respondeu Harry já desabotoando o casaco do professor

- Não, aqui não

- Estamos três andares acima de seus aposentos, e tem alunos nos corredores, não temos outro lugar para ir e nem como sair daqui sem sermos vistos

- Não se esqueça que eu conheço essa escola há mais tempo que você. Vem comigo

Snape segurou a mão de Harry e o puxou para a porta do banheiro. No corredor haviam poucos alunos que passavam rapidamente com os livros na mão. Alguns corriam para chegar a tempo da aula, depois de alguns segundos Snape levou Harry para uma sala vazia no fim do corredor e puxou a tapeçaria que decorava uma das paredes, atrás dela tinha uma porta e atrás da porta uma passagem.

A passagem era escura e muito inclinada, mas era curta e larga o que facilitou para que Harry pudesse acompanhar os passos de Snape que ia a frente como se seus pés já tivessem decorado aquele caminho.

- Onde isso vai dar?

- Você vai ver

Logo depois de falar isso Snape parou na frente de uma porta e antes de girar a maçaneta roubou mais um beijo de Harry fazendo-o ofegar

- Bem vindo aos meus aposentos senhor Potter

A porta aberta por Snape estava escondida atrás de uma das estantes de livros dos aposentos de Snape, Harry entrou na sala luxuosa e olhou inquisitoramente para o professor.

- Nenhum aluno consegue entrar aqui. A porta lá de cima é protegida com um feitiço e com uma identificação da minha magia, a mesma coisa com a porta aqui de baixo. Eu só fiz esse caminho porque caso eu precise chegar logo em meus aposentos eu consigo chegar mais rápido com essa entrada

- Certo

Era estranho e complicado estar ali. Quando estavam no banheiro era uma coisa de momento, mas ali nos aposentos de Snape e já com a cabeça fria era difícil manter seus olhos fixos nos dele. Era difícil dar o primeiro passo.

Snape estava tão desconfortável quanto Harry, estar ali com ele era um convite claro e explicito para algo mais profundo. Mas agora, naquele momento ele não conseguia pensar em nada mais do que naqueles olhos verdes e intensos, aqueles olhos que eram a chama de sua vida, sua claridade no túnel mais escuro, seu caminho na floresta fechada, sua água em um deserto, ele era a sua salvação.

- Severus...

- Shh...não diz nada

A mão que agora pousava nos lábios rosados do menino desceu para seu queixo traçando a linha fina de sua mandíbula até chegar a sua orelha entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos negros e revoltos. Seus negros olhos não abandonaram os verdes intensos quando sua mão desceu pelo pescoço alvo dele e desabotoou o botão que segurava sua capa escolar agora caída aos seus pés. Harry não desviou o olhar quando as mãos ágeis e delirantemente lentas de Snape retiraram seu suéter o jogando em um canto.

Snape fez um movimento pequeno com a mão e a lareira se acendeu esquentando rapidamente a sala aconchegante e iluminando os rostos nervosos. Como podiam estar tão nervosos se já estiveram naquele mesmo estado uma vez, quando Harry estava na casa dos Weasley? Mas estavam, pois aquele era como se jamais estivessem estado tão próximos, era um momento em que não havia máscara nem capuz, não havia mentiras nem sonho, ali eles eram só verdades. Ali era o momento deles.

Harry se aproximou devagar e levou sua mão até o sobretudo negro que caiu como um véu noturno no chão, suas mãos já trabalhavam com os primeiros botões quando a mão de Snape pousou na sua ajudando-o a tirar seu próprio casaco. Quando ambos estavam apenas de camisa Harry suspirou e abrindo os dois primeiros botões da camisa branca de Snape deu um beijo casto na pele fria arrepiando o mais velho e o fazendo puxar Harry mais para perto tomando sua boca na sua. O peito já nu de Snape recebia a devida atenção das mãos de Harry enquanto o professor ocupava-se de abrir a do menino jogando-a em algum canto do aposento.

Os negros olhos de Snape penetraram o de Harry enquanto ambos tiravam o restante de suas roupas, os movimentos eram devagar e delicados. Em nenhum momento eles perderam o contato visual. Aquele era um momento único, seus corpos pediam pela união, mas mais forte que isso, seus corações imploravam pelo preenchimento um do outro, pediam para que o vazio sumisse dali de dentro.

Por um momento eles não fizeram nenhum movimento, apenas se olhavam permitindo que seus corpos nus arrepiassem com a expectativa de uma proximidade maior. Foi Snape quem deu o primeiro passo e estendeu a mão para o menino que a pegou. Harry tremia enquanto Snape o puxava terminando com o espaço entre eles. O toque das peles nuas, o contraste da pele quente de Harry com a fria de Snape, a diferença de textura, o cheiro, tudo era um convite que Harry não conseguiu negar.

Snape afastou uma mecha da testa de Harry e beijou a cicatriz em forma de raio antes de acariciar seu rosto traçando todas as linhas descendo seu dedo o peito do menino e dali para sua cintura onde a enlaçou apertando-a. Harry fechou os olhos sentindo o poder de sedução que o corpo másculo e liso de Snape causava nele

- Severus... – Sussurrou Harry de olhos fechados quando Snape começou a beijar seu pescoço

- Shhh. Não fale, apenas sinta

A boca esfomeada de Harry procurou pela pele de Snape beijando seu pescoço e lambendo seu queixo até finalmente beijar seus lábios macios, lábios que se encaixavam tão bem aos seus como se fossem moldes que se encaixassem perfeitamente assim que se juntassem. Suas línguas procuravam-se com fome tentando despejar a vontade, o desejo, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Eu te quero – Gemeu Harry

- Calma. Tudo ao seu tempo meu menino – Disse Snape empurrado Harry lentamente para a parede

O contato frio da parede nas costas do menino o fizeram ofegar e erguer o corpo encostando-se cada vez mais em Snape. Harry puxava os cabelos dele enquanto ele passava a mão pela extensão de seu corpo desenhando suas curvas e apertando suas coxas.

- Vem comigo

Snape pegou a mão de Harry e o levou até a sala na frente da lareira fazendo-o deitar no tapete enquanto ele mesmo permanecia em pé somente admirando o corpo do menor.

- Você é lindo – Disse por fim

- Não – Discordou Harry estendendo a mão e puxando Snape para deitar junto com ele – Você é que é lindo

- Piadas uma hora dessas não são bem vindas

- Eu não estou brincando. Eu amo tudo em você e acho tudo lindo. Eu amo seus lábios finos e gelados, amo seus penetrantes e profundos olhos negros. Sua pele é áspera e macia ao mesmo tempo, seus músculos são perfeitos, seus traços são suas maiores características e suas mãos. Essas mãos grande e fortes que me arrepiam quando tocam aqui – Disse colocando a mão de Snape em seu pescoço – Aqui – Desceu-a para o peito – Me deixam louco quando tocam minha cintura, assim, apertando-a e levando até mais perto de você. Mas tem uma coisa que suas mãos ainda não fizeram por mim

- O que? – Falou Snape baixinho com o coração acelerado

- Isso – Disse Harry levando a mão de Snape até seu membro ereto ofegando quando a mão se fechou sobre ele

- Harry...

- Por favor Severus, eu preciso de você.

A voz de Harry era baixa e suplicante foi o que Snape precisou para beijá-lo como nunca antes e o colocar por baixo de si usando sua mão para explorar seu corpo até o membro vermelho com o acumulo de sangue. Harry gemeu alto quando a mão de Snape começou o leve movimento para cima e para baixo estimulando aquele músculo.

- Oh Deus! Eu te quero Severus.

Snape não respondeu e apenas permaneceu beijando e mordendo o pescoço de Harry enquanto o fazia gritar com sua mão massageando seu membro oras devagar o maltratando com sua lerdeza ora rápido o fazendo ofegar.

- Ta gostando senhor Potter

- Si...sim, continua

- Com todo prazer

O próprio membro de Snape estava quase explodindo só de ver Harry arquear o corpo ao chegar perto do orgasmo, mas naquele momento o que importava era ele, o seu menino, seu corpo jovem e vivido. Sua mão experiente fazia-o louco e o deixava gemendo com a cabeça revirando de um lado para o outro enquanto o coração disparava. Snape não teve dó do menino e o mordia em seu corpo alvo deixando-o vermelho enquanto pedia por mais.

Logo Harry arqueou o corpo e despejou-se na mão de Snape que continuou massageando seu membro até que Harry se acalmasse. Quando finalmente Harry conseguiu regular sua respiração Snape deitou-se ao seu lado puxando-o para um beijo lento e apaixonado

- Obrigado

- Por quê? – Perguntou Harry

- Por tudo. Mas principalmente por não fugir

- Por que eu fugiria de você se tudo o que mais quero é estar com você

- Não me pergunte os porquês, já passei por coisas nessa vida que me fazem agradecer o simples fato de você estar aqui.

- Eu sempre estarei aqui com você. Eu amo você

Snape acariciou o rosto de Harry enquanto olhava dentro de seus olhos e sentia a profundidade do que fora falado

- Não precisa responder. Eu só queria que soubesse que eu o amo, amo você por inteiro.

- Obrigado

- Acho que pode me agradecer de uma outra forma professor – Sussurrou no ouvido de Snape mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele e o deitando enquanto sentava em seu colo e arrancava um sorriso malicioso do homem


	28. Chapter 28

Pessoal muito obrigada pelos reviews, fiquei muito feliz de le-los... bom aqui tem um capitulo que é todo uma magica muito linda, espero que gostem pois fiquei a tarde inteira para escreve-la

Bom vamos aos agradecimentos

Eu agradeço primeiramente à Deh Isaacs, Lunnafianna e ABfeta pelos reviews enviados... sim Harry terá outras provações, na verdade pretendo colocar só mais duas... e ai acaba, porque tem que acabar neh

Eu agradeço em segundo lugar a todos que leem minha fic. Agradeço por me acompanharem, peço desculpas se as vees demoro, é que as vezes é muito dificil escrever algo que fique legal.

Mas parece que estou conseguindo. Espero que gostem

Bjus

**Capítulo 28 - **

Snape ainda ficava impressionado com o quão rápido o corpo do jovem Harry se recuperava de um orgasmo e já estava pronto para outro. Pois logo conseguia sentir o membro ereto o cutucando em seu abdômen. Harry o beijava de forma lasciva, sensual, mordendo o lábio inferior depois contornando a linha dos lábios com sua língua. Suas mãos passeavam pelos cabelos e peito de Snape parando algumas vezes para fazer-lhe uma provocação nos mamilos rígidos.

O mais velho ronronava ao sentir o corpo de Harry se esfregando no seu, provocando-o com tanta luxuria, luxuria vista em seus olhos verdes esmeraldas. Desejo estampado no rosto vermelho e na boca entreaberta. A visão de Harry de olhos semicerrados, boca aberta e bochechas coradas era a pura sensualidade que quase fez o professor explodir de prazer. Mas Harry não iria permitir que ele fizesse isso naquele momento, ele queria provocá-lo, mostrar-lhe que ele não fugiria, que o lugar dele era com Snape, ao seu lado ou melhor ainda, dentro dele.

- Severus, eu quero você todinho – Disse Harry antes de beijar o queixo de Snape

Os lábios experientes de Harry desceram devagar pelo corpo do mais velho, sabia o que devia fazer, já havia feito milhares de vezes, mas jamais fez por que queria fazer, era sempre por que tinha que fazer. Ali não, enquanto beijava os mamilos de Snape ouvindo-o gemer e descia mais a boca Harry pensava que ali era ele quem queria, ele estava com vontade, estava com desejo, coisa que jamais aconteceu antes. Devia ser por isso que ao chegar perto do membro vermelho Harry sentiu vontade de chorar, chorar porque estava livre, chorar porque ele não estava sendo forçado, ele estava li porque queria.

- Harry? – Chamou Snape depois de alguns segundos que Harry ficou parado apenas sentindo a fragrância almiscarada dos pêlos que envolviam sua masculinidade – Tudo bem?

- Sim – Respondeu Harry sem abrir os olhos

- Se não quiser, não precisa fazer isso

- Não, eu quero, é a primeira vez que eu quero fazer isso. Por favor não me negue

- Eu sou seu Harry, todo seu.

As palavras confortaram Harry que levou seus lábios até a cabecinha vermelha e recém molhada pelo liquido que escapava antes da hora. Snape gemeu ao sentir a boca pequena de Harry beijando a extremidade de seu membro. A língua do menino dava voltas e descia pela extensão do pênis de Snape até lamber devagar e torturantemente as bolas inchadas e duras. Snape se remexia no tapete quase não agüentando mais a tortura.

Harry queria devorar aquele membro, queria lambê-lo e chupá-lo todo. Como uma luva fina e leve Harry sentiu a mão de Snape em sua cabeça fazendo uma leve pressão para baixo. Aos poucos o membro de Snape encaixou-se na pequena boca que subia e descia conforme a mão na cabeça de Harry comandava. O menino estava maravilhado em ouvir os gemidos altos de Snape e sentia a boca salivar toda vez que subia e descia passando a língua na veia grande que saltava em sua boca.

- Harry – ofegou Snape – Eu não vou agüentar mais

- Então faça – Disse Harry abocanhando o membro novamente

Em poucos segundos Snape arqueou o corpo e gritou derramando-se na boca de Harry que continuou a chupá-lo como se aquele fosse um delicioso pirulito ao qual chegou ao recheio tão esperado. Snape respirava com dificuldade e somente quando Harry apertou a boca em volta de seu pênis flácido que ele percebeu que em todo o momento de seu orgasmo o menino masturbava-se e que acabara de chegar ao clímax. Snape puxou-o para um beijo e sentiu seu próprio gosto ainda na língua safada e travessa do menino.

- Você é tão gostoso Severus, quero você todo para mim – Disse Harry mordendo seu pescoço

- Eu é que quero você para mim Harry. Todinho

- Então me tenha

Harry disse a última frase com um fogo no olhar que acordou o prazer dentro de Snape e ele se sentiu com quinze anos também, sentiu que suas forças voltavam e seu corpo reanimava-se rapidamente como quando era jovem, ou até mesmo como o corpo de Harry que já estava com seu membro novamente ereto

- Quero você dentro de mim – Disse Harry no ouvido de Snape fazendo-o gemer de prazer

Sem falar nada Snape convocou um vidro de lubrificante e espalhou em seu próprio membro sem tirar os olhos de seu menino, devagar ele segurou o quadril de Harry e o guiou até seu membro rígido o fazendo sentar devagar. Snape era capaz de gozar somente por sentir sua cabecinha dentro daquele corpo, mas segurou-se e enterrou-se mais naquele pequeno lugar. Enquanto Snape estava paciente, Harry não agüentava mais esperar para ter aquele homem completamente dentro de si e enterrou-se por inteiro arqueando o corpo quando sentiu o membro encostar em sua próstata.

Ali naquele momento não tinham palavras, não havia nenhum outro modo de comunicação ale dos olhos, eram por eles que os dois sentiam a sensação um do outro, o carinho e a paixão cada vez mais fortes.

Aos poucos Harry foi se mexendo fazendo Snape gemer ao sentir seu membro entrando e saindo dele. Era tão apertado, tão estreito, tão gostoso. Harry aumentou a velocidade e logo estava cavalgando com vontade em cima de Snape sentindo as bolas duras baterem em suas nádegas.

Ele queria tanto aquilo, desejou por tanto tempo e agora era seu, Harry estava ali, em cima dele, era parte dele. Enquanto sentia o menino gemer e rebolar Snape o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijo o mais ardente que podia. O mais ardente que conseguia. Aquele posição fazia com eu o membro de Harry ficasse entre os dois abdômen e enquanto se movimentava esfregava seu próprio membro no corpo do outro.

Snape estava fazendo o possível para agüentar o quanto pudesse, mas o desejo era tanto que ele apertou a mão nos cabelos de Harry, arqueou o corpo e se derramou dentro do menino que não agüentou sentir o liquido quente dentro de si e se esvaziou em cima da barriga de Snape.

Parecia que os dois estavam desligados, fora do mundo, parecia que ali eles eram apenas moléculas soltas em um universo estranho, mas iluminados, cheios de luz como se eles fossem o próprio sol, como se o universo fosse eles. Ali, naquele momento, eles eram um só

Snape virou-se saindo de dentro de Harry que protestou com um claro gemido de frustração. Ele puxou Harry para perto de si e os dois permaneceram durante todo o tempo somente olhando-se, somente sentindo a magia que passava entre um e outro. O suor ainda escorria no corpo dos dois quando Snape deu um beijo calmo e apaixonado em Harry e o puxou para mais perto acolhendo-o em seus braços sem perder o contato visual com as esmeraldas brilhantes e quentes do menino.

Estava tudo bem naquele momento, nenhum dos dois conseguiam se lembrar das ameaças que estavam por vir, de Voldemort querendo matar Harry, dos comensais se juntando, das reuniões que Snape tinha que participar. Ali Harry esquecera até mesmo seu nome, mas Snape por outro lado começou a se lembrar de uma única coisa, um único dever que tinha que cumprir, uma tarefa difícil e um sacrifício cruel. Ele olhou novamente para Harry e sentiu vontade de chorar, chorar por saber o que sabia, de fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Chorar por aquela ser talvez a última vez que poderia se entregar ao menino e tê-lo tão abertamente em seus braços.

Mas naquele momento ele queria esquecer aquilo, por que naquele momento ele não teria que fazer nada, naquele momento ele estava bem, naquele momento ele só queria Harry, naquele momento ele estava completo.

Pena que era só naquele momento


	29. Chapter 29

**Certo pessoal, peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto para postar alguma coisa aqui, mas aqui esta mais um capítulo, nesse eu tive que passar rapidamente pelos principais acontecimentos para poder me focar no que é realmente importante para o final da história.**

**Agradeço á AB Feta, Deh Isaacs, Mazzola Jackson Lupin e todo mundo que esta seguindo a fic.**

**Muito obrigada  
**

**Capítulo 29 – **

Toda vez que Snape abria os olhos e se via diante de um Harry nu e adormecido em sua cama ele se amaldiçoava por não conseguir impedir o menino de se atirar para cima dele. Mas, pensava ele enquanto afastava os cabelos revoltos da testa dele, era difícil dizer não quando após uma estressante aula de DCAT Harry ficava para conversar e ardilosamente se esgueirava para trás de sua cadeira e postava suas mãos em seus ombros largos e começava uma delicada massagem que fazia Snape largar a pena com que corrigia os trabalhos dos alunos e relaxar na cadeira. Era mais difícil ainda impedir as mãos dele de desabotoar seu casaco enquanto a boca dele dava pequenas mordidas no lóbulo de sua orelha

Ele se condenava, mas não podia negar dar à ele a atenção que ele precisa. Harry não era qualquer um, Harry era frágil, delicado e carente. Tinha medo de ser rejeitado e seus olhos diziam isso claramente quando Snape tentava lhe dizer que não podiam fazer aquilo, mesmo que sua boca não dissesse nada.

Snape levantou-se e colocou o roupão antes de ir ao banheiro. Após lavar seu rosto e afastar os últimos resquícios de sono ele mirou seu reflexo no espelho.

- O que eu estou fazendo? – Perguntou-se, mas o reflexo não lhe respondeu

Ele voltou para o quart o e parou ao lado da cama onde Harry estava de bruços dormindo tão pesado que um pequeno filete de saliva escorria pelo canto da boca. Delicadamente para não acordá-lo Snape afastou o lençol negro de seda e contemplou o corpo do menino.

Tão lindo e tão errado

- Droga – Resmungou indo trocar sua roupa para poder tomar café com Dumbledore

Por um momento Snape queria dizer não à Dumbledore, negar o pedido que lhe foi feito, deixar que o Voto Perpetuo o matasse por não cumprir seu juramento. Ele queria, por um momento ele queria, mas havia a maldição que impregnara em Dumbledore, que o estava matando, havia Draco que não merecia sentir o peso de um assassinato em suas mãos e havia Harry, principalmente Harry.

Snape conhecia a importância de permanecer no plano de Dumbledore, seguir suas regras e mandos, sabia que Harry era a peça chave de tudo isso, mas não sabia o porquê e nem mesmo Harry queria lhe contar porque ficava tanto tempo no escritório do diretor. Tudo isso era frustrante e irritante. Dando uma última olhada para Harry, Snape saiu deixando-o dormindo e sonhando.

Após alguns minutos Harry abriu seus olhos e sorriu ao ver-se na cama de Snape, sempre ficava com medo de que descobrisse que tudo era apenas sonho, mas não era. Ele levantou-se e leu o bilhete que fora deixado em cima do travesseiro de Snape. Nada demais além da informação de que ele estava com Dumbledore. O menino tomou um banho quente e se arrumou saindo das masmorras pela entrada secreta no corredor da murta de geme. Assim ninguém desconfiaria que ele estivera nos aposentos de um professor.

O menino rumou para a sala comunal e a encontrou quase vazia, mas ninguém lhe perguntou por onde andara. Após conversar com alguns alunos e esperar Rony e Hermione os três desceram para tomar seu café sem ter muitas preocupações em suas cabeças.

Pelo menos até aquele momento

Harry sabia que a lembrança que tinha dado para Dumbledore, vinda diretamente da mente do professor Slughorn, era muito importante e por isso esperava ansioso pelo momento em que sairia com o professor em busca de uma das horcrux, mas nada o preveniu para o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele não imaginava naquele momento que suas suspeitas quanto a Draco seriam confirmadas em apenas algumas horas

Snape fechou os olhos quando viu Harry seguir pelo jardim com Dumbledore, desejou que tivessem sorte, onde quer que fossem. Mas sua mente não tinha tempo para ficar desejando boa sorte para os dois a noite inteira, ele sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer e aguardou pacientemente em sua sala até que o sinal veio através do pequeno Flitwick que o chamara com tanta pressa. Ele sentiu por aquilo, mas não teve tempo de pedir desculpas após estuporar o professor.

Naquele momento ele só seguiu seu caminho, sabendo que no fim ele teria que fazer, e não teve outra forma, não foi de outro jeito. Ele olhou para a cena no alto da torre de astronomia e desejou ainda estar deitado na cama com Harry em seus braços. Esquecendo-se do sorriso do menino e de sua expressão de prazer ao chegarem no clímax juntos, ele segurou com firmeza sua varinha e rumou para o inevitável.

Sua mão tremeu e seu coração apertou quando, com a expressão mais dura e fria que conseguia colocar em seu rosto, ele disse as duas palavras que fariam sumir o único homem que acreditou e confiou em si. E mesmo depois que o jato verde atingiu o peito do velho e o jogou para fora da torre ele rezou para que no fim os olhos azuis feito o céu mais limpo abrissem. Mas eles jamais abriram.

Snape correu, correu como se aquilo fosse salvar sua alma de se desfazer, ele tinha uma leve noção de que estava correndo porque tinha que tirar Draco dali e sair ileso também, mas por dentro ele corria porque queria fugir daquele lugar, ficar o mais longe possível do castelo que levava em cada pedra a alma de Dumbledore.

Mas ele tinha que aparecer, Harry tinha que ir atrás dele e cada grito era uma tortura para Snape.

" Desculpe Harry " Pediu mentalmente antes de impedir seu feitiço e dizer com a maior raiva que conseguiu colocar em sua voz, raiva por amá-lo.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE COVARDE

E então tudo estava acabado, Harry o odiava, Dumbledore estava morto e sua alma dilacerou-se.

Ele aparatou diante da casa de Lucius Malfoy e seguiu para a sala de estar onde Voldemort esperava sentado na maior das cadeiras dali, na ponta extrema da mesa. Seu sorriso abriu-se quando soube que apesar de tudo seu plano saíra como desejado, ele matou Dumbledore. O velho estava finalmente morto.

Draco claro fora castigado por não ser forte o suficiente para seguir as ordens do mestre e Snape teve um agradecimento que Voldemort chamaria de primeira. Uma trouxa em seu quarto, uma ruiva de olhos verdes. Todos os comensais mais íntimos permaneceram na casa embebedando-se e transando com trouxas que foram seqüestrados para satisfazê-los. Mas Snape apenas olhava para o céu escuro enquanto ouvia os gemidos nos quartos vizinhos. A menina permanecia deitada na cama da mesma forma que fora colocada. Ele não poderia tocar nela, ele não era como os outros, ele não era um comensal. Ele era servo de Dumbledore, o homem que agora jazia nos jardins de Hogwarts, sua eterna casa.

Foi com dificuldade de passou os outros dias naquela casa, em sua mente ele só tinha um propósito para continuar, conseguir que Harry ficasse vivo o máximo possível. Foi pensando nisso que ele tomou posse do cargo de diretor de Hogwarts e adentrou o escritório de Dumbledore, mas não se atreveu a sentar em sua cadeira, ao contrário sentou-se na mesma cadeira de sempre em frente à escrivaninha.

Seus olhos pararam no quadro atrás da mesa e no velho homem que dormia tranquilamente ali, Dumbledore nunca o abandonaria ele sabia disso, mas era difícil acreditar que o novo do diretor era o seu e não o dele.

O tempo passou e ele não tinha uma única noticia do menino, uma única palavra dita por ele perto da bolsa da Granger. Como era duro não tê-lo por perto, não sentir seu corpo colado ao seu, sentir seu calor, seu suor, ouvir seus gemidos ao pé do ouvido. Como era difícil.

Ele sabia que Harry estava seguro, e foi difícil não se aproximar quando levou a espada para a floresta de Deão. Seu corpo deu um espasmo involuntário quando o viu tirando a roupa e expondo aquele corpo que outrora esfregava-se no seu. Ele se encolheu entre as árvores e aguardou, esperou o menino lutar contra a água fria enquanto lembrava de momentos íntimos e rezava para que ele emergisse logo. Mas ele não emergiu e um desespero tomou conta de si, estava quase indo até lá e entrando naquele lago congelado quando seu grande escudeiro apareceu e o puxou. A partir dali não estava mais em suas mãos o destino do menino e dando uma última olhada no amor de sua vida ele aparatou daquela floresta e desaparatou fora do terreno da escola.

Suspirando alto ele seguiu pelos portões de Hogwarts, passando pela cabana de Hagrid que não mais saia de sua casa a não ser para fazer seus deveres de guarda caça e professor de trato das criaturas mágicas. Tudo que Snape queria naquele momento era seguir para seus aposentos e deitar em sua cama esquecendo-se de tudo.

- Ei Snape – Chamou um vulto saindo da orla da floresta, àquela hora ele não podia ver quem era, pois estava escuro demais, mas não precisava disso, conhecia muito bem aquela voz

- O que quer Curtin? – Perguntou ríspido

- Nada, só queria dar um oi – Disse o loiro sorrindo enquanto arrumava as calças que estavam tortas como se tivesse acabado de colocá-las – Tchau

David Curtin era o comensal que Snape menos gostava, em sua mente estava bem nítido o que ele havia feito com Harry. Ele queria matá-lo, mas David era um dos servos preferidos de Voldemort, por mais que fizesse pouco tempo que estivesse alistado. Balançando a cabeça em desaprovação por aquele ser estar vivo Snape continuou sua caminhada, mas algo o distraiu antes de entrar no castelo. Esgueirando-se para as sombras que as portas faziam ele observou e viu, com uma certa surpresa, alguém sair do mesmo lugar onde antes estivera Curtin. Seus olhos estreitaram ao avistar a menina que saia dali e esperou até ela estar mais próxima para vê-la melhor. A menina passou e um detalhe não escapou de sua visão, uma marca vermelha no pescoço dela. Uma chupada que Gina Weasley fez questão de esconder com seus cabelos vermelhos enquanto caminhava pelo corredor principal.


	30. Chapter 30

**Quero me desculpar pela demora, eu estou com alguns problemas pessoais que me impedem de escrever, mas estou fazendo o possível para não deixá-las sem nada. **

**Vamos aos agradecimentos**

**Deh Isaacs, sempre minha querida, amo seus reviews. Referente à Gina, vc vai se surpreender com o que vai acontecer. Leia o próximo capítulo que vc vai descobrir o que aconteceu**

**AB Feta, obrigada pelo seu sorriso, ilumina meu dia...:D**

**Bom, vamos parar de enrolar que o que vcs querem é a fic, então lá vai...**

**Capítulo 30 **

Ele achava que iria morrer naquele exato momento, a dor que saia de seu braço atravessava seu corpo como um veneno ácido. Não era uma dor que normalmente sentia quando ele o chamava, era intensa demais, era uma urgência do Lord, uma felicidade dele. A ciência de que a dor que passava em seu corpo vinha da felicidade que o Lord estava sentindo causou uma sensação de medo nele. Por que o Lord das Trevas estava tão feliz? Só havia uma coisa que poderia fazê-lo sentir-se daquela forma. Harry Potter

E se o encontraram? E se estivessem com ele? E se... se...

- Não – Disse ofegando – Ele está vivo, ele está vivo – Repetiu tentando acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

A marca agora mexia-se como se estivesse dançando sobre sua pele pálida, fazendo-o enjoar com seu movimento. Estava tão escura, tão nítida como nunca antes, algo realmente sério acontecera. Fechou os olhos por um momento tentando não pensar no pior. Tentando respirar normalmente, Snape apoiou-se na antiga cadeira de Dumbledore para se erguer do chão onde caíra quando sua marca começou a arder. Com dificuldade sentou-se e afastou os cabelos do rosto suado. Precisava ir, precisava saber, ter conhecimento do que ocorreu.

- Preciso ir – Disse baixinho virando-se para o quadro de Dumbledore – Ele está chamando

- Eu sei, acha que algo grave aconteceu?

- Não sei – Disse com sinceridade – Mas ele está feliz, feliz demais.

- Então vá, ele não quer que se atrase.

Snape olhou mais uma vez para aquele rosto velho e desejou que ele estivesse ali naquele aposento, vivo, para colocar a mão em seu ombro e dizer que ficará tudo bem. Parecendo ler os olhos tristes e receosos de Snape, Dumbledore sorriu e disse:

- Vai ficar tudo bem Severus, só acaba quando termina. Ainda não terminou.

O diretor não respondeu, apenas acenou um sim e virou-se para sair de seu gabinete. Ele desceu a escada em espiral quase no piloto automático, sua mente estava ainda jogando imagens difusas do que poderia ter ocorrido, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar pensando essas coisas, ele tinha que raciocinar, pensar com lógica. Fazer o que deveria fazer, ser quem deveria ser. Ser aquele que não é ele, ser aquele que o mandam ser. Ser o comensal da morte fiel ao Lord.

Pensando assim, ele olhou-se em um espelho no meio do corredor vazio e viu seu rosto mudando, transformando-se em uma máscara fantasma, uma máscara do comensal que um dia foi, o comensal que não queria que voltasse, mas que foi obrigado a abrigar em si novamente. Seus olhos agora cheios de raiva e ódio fecharam-se e abriram-se rapidamente para depois seus pés seguirem o caminho até os portões de entrada e por todo o caminho ele via, gravado com tinta amarela, os dizeres daqueles que não abandonaram Potter, daqueles que resistiam ao regime que fora obrigado a impor à essas crianças, daqueles que ainda apanhando dos Carrows, lutavam por uma causa que nem ao menos sabiam se estava viva ou morta.

"Armada de Dumbledore" "Estamos esperando por ti Harry" "Viva Harry Potter" " Potter para sempre"

Palavras que ele sentia dentro de si, seus desejos mais secretos, aqueles que afloram somente em seus sonhos mais profundos. Ele deixou os dizeres para trás e seguiu pelo jardim sem ver a beleza das flores que cresciam conforme a primavera chegava, nem na lua que brilhava cheia no céu. Snape abriu o portão com um aceno da varinha e se dirigiu ao perímetro onde os feitiços de proteção da escola não atingiam. Ele desaparatou aparatando diretamente no perímetro da Mansão Malfoy. Antes de continuar a andar, ele se concentrou com todas as suas forças, empurrando as lembranças mais fortes para o fundo de sua mente, trancando-as em um local inalcançável, um local só dele. Em seu rosto ele aprofundou os detalhes de seu disfarce e somente quando teve certeza de que estava pronto, ele marchou para dentro do território do Lord das Trevas.

A porta abriu sozinha com a proximidade dele e em segundos ele se viu no hall de entrada da majestosa mansão, nada ali lhe agradava, o gosto de Lucius para arquitetura antiga e arcaica era extremamente dispensável. Sem sequer gastar um único segundo olhando os feios quadros na parede ele prosseguiu subindo o lance de escadas que levava até a sala de jantar onde sabia estar o Lord. Quando chegou perto o suficiente para ver a grande mesa iluminada pelo grande lustre no alto, ele diminuiu seu passo, sua marca ainda doía e a desconfiança era sempre sua amiga, não podia confiar plenamente de que estivesse seguro, sabia que algo estava errado.

O Lord não estava onde pensara encontrá-lo, sentado em sua cadeira, majestosamente postado na cabeça da mesa, mostrando sua superioridade. Estava no final da sala, em pé olhando pela janela o céu escuro. Seus comensais estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares, mas haviam três cadeiras vazias. A do Lord, a sua própria e mais uma, alguém faltava. Com apenas um olhar por toda a extensão da mesa ele conseguiu saber quem não estava presente, era fácil não ver os cabelos loiros e curtos de David, contrastavam com todo o tom negro da sala.

- Severus - Chamou o Lord virando-se em direção à ele - Está atrasado

- Peço perdão, milorde. Infelizmente precisei cuidar de alguns alunos antes de vir ao seu encontro.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Sei que tem deveres de diretor agora e que eles nem sempre são tão prazerosas como imaginasse. Sente-se. Tenho uma novidade interessante.

Snape caminhou lentamente e puxou a cadeira ao lado da de seu mestre e sentou-se cruzando os dedos das mãos uma na outra. Seus olhos se demoraram no menino um pouco adiante, Draco tremia da cabeça aos pés, mas mantinha a postura ereta como fora ensinado pela tia Bellatriz que sorria olhando com uma paixão avassaladora para o Lord que nem ao menos lhe dava atenção.

Como detestava todos eles, com exceção, talvez, de Draco que fora jogado naquele mundo sem realmente desejar, apenas como castigo pelo erro dos pais.

Concentrando-se novamente para não deixar que nada lhe escapasse ele esperou, guardou silencio e apenas observou a tensão aumentar conforme o Lord das Trevas andava circulando pela grande mesa, sua cobra permanecia enroscada no chão próxima à cadeira de Snape.

Depois de alguns momentos o Lord finalmente virou-se para todos e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Aquilo sim era um sinal de que alguma coisa grave acontecera, grave para Harry, boa para Voldemort.

- Chamei-os aqui está noite para dar-lhes uma boa notícia.

- E que notícia é essa, milorde? – Perguntou Bellatriz com o básico tom de raiva que sempre mostrava quando não era ela quem dava o prazer da glória para o Lord

- A notícia minha cara Bella, é que estou cada vez mais perto de achar Harry Potter, ele sumiu, eu sei – Respondeu aos olhares questionáveis de seus súditos – Mas há alguém que pode encontrá-lo, alguém que se mostrou uma grande fonte de informações.

A tensão na mesa era visível, todos se olhavam tentando adivinhar quem era essa pessoa. Dentro da mente de Snape ele tentava descobrir também, tentava não pensar na imagem que vinha em sua mente toda hora, mas apenas uma resposta aparecia clara e limpa em sua mente.

- David, traga-a – Disse o Lord das Trevas olhando para a escada

Snape quase fechou os olhos e suspirou um "eu sabia" para si mesmo quando viu o comensal loiro subir as escadas segurando o braço da menina que ao contrário do que imaginava, não se debatia, não ia contra o comensal ao seu lado, o assassino de trouxas. Não, ela, deliberadamente, deixava-o conduzi-la até mesmo com certa leveza como se a tivesse levando em um passo de dança.

Como ela pôde fazer isso? Justo ela? Snape ainda olhava desconfiado para a menina que agora sentava em uma cadeira conjurada pelo Lord ao lado de sua própria deixando-a entre ele e o Lord. Ela não estava com medo, se estivesse ele poderia sentir, não, ela estava calma como se tudo aquilo fosse planejado, como se estar ali do lado dos comensais e diante do próprio Lord fosse o que mais queria. Ao encontrar os olhos dela, tão atentos quanto ansiosos, suas última esperanças esvairam-se, ela não estava com a Maldição Imperius.

- Então diga-me querida, o que a trás aqui?

- Quero derrotar Harry Potter.

- Mas por que essa mudança tão brusca em sua lealdade?

- Potter é um mentiroso, um falso, me iludiu com sua fama.

- Iludiu à muitos, à muitos – Disse o Lord parando ao lado do comensal loiro que permanecera em pé perto da janela – Como a conseguiu?

- Ela veio à mim, não queria lhe dar ouvidos, mas ela foi persistente e antes que eu a azarasse ela me disse que queria Potter tanto quanto o senhor, milorde.

- Bom, bom.

- E como é que a senhorita acha que pode ajudar o Lord das Trevas?

A menina olhou com uma intensidade furiosa para os olhos vermelhos e ofidigos e Snape teve que se segurar para não lhe dar os parabéns, muitos comensais não são capazes de sustentar o olhar de seu mestre e meramente abaixam a cabeça, mas ela permaneceu assim até que os olhos vermelhos se desviaram.

- Eu sei onde ele está no momento.

- Como pode saber?

- Tenho meus métodos, e minha oferta é valiosa.

- Está tentando negociar comigo criança?

- Não, não faço negócios. Mas tenho um desejo, quero Potter morto, mas não posso matá-lo, somente o senhor pode. Eu tenho a informação de onde ele está no momento, mas eu mesma não onde, a localização está guardada comigo e em segurança, eu mesma nunca vi, por isso não está em minha memória, então se me matar não terá como localizá-lo, pois somente eu tenho acesso - Snape tinha que dar os parabéns para ela, estava se saindo melhor do que qualquer comensal ou membro da Ordem, sua estratégia foi perfeita, algo que o Lord não previra e não esperava - Eu lhe dou a minha informação e o senhor o mata.

- Claro, claro, mas preciso saber essa informação primeiro.

- Não antes de me dar sua palavra de que me manterá viva.

- Não se preocupe criança, você é puro sangue e se a informação for de fato boa então sua vida será poupada.

- Não posso me garantir somente com isso...milorde - Completou achando prudente o uso da palavra naquele momento - Preciso de mais do que algo jogado ao vento.

- Muito esperta menininha e muito corajosa, pedir algo assim ao Lord das Trevas, creio que nenhum de meus comensais tenha algum dia sonhado em ser tão imprudente e inconveniente

- Não sou uma comensal e nem serei. Quero que jure perante sua varinha e a minha

Agora sim todos os olhares estavam virados para ela, e Snape sentia seu peito explodir de nervoso. Como ela pôde fazer aquilo? Arriscar sua vida assim de maneira tão explicita, o Lord jamais permitiu que alguém se dirigisse à ele dessa forma, exigindo algo dele. Mas o coração de Snape dava pulos altos dentro de seu peito por outro motivo também, ficou até mesmo com receio de que pudessem ver por cima de suas vestes. Menina tola e idiota, como ela pôde fazer aquilo? Vender Potter pela própria morte do menino. Jamais pensou que ela pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas, mas estando no mundo e vida que estava, ele sabia perfeitamente bem, que uma pessoa pode chegar aos extremos da sanidade quando acha que é necessário.

- Você é corajosa menina, tenho que adimitir - Disse o Lord lentamente olhando-a, observando-a - Está bem, se é assim que deseja, mas eu coloco um porém em sua exigência - Agora as respirações estavam presas - Não a matarei se a informação que me der for verdadeira e me levar diretamente à Potter.

- Então pode fazer o juramento - Disse a menina levantando a própria varinha e apontando para o Lord das Trevas e levantou sua varinha e encostou a ponta na ponta da varinha da menina.

Belatriz quase pulava em sua cadeira, seus olhos tão arregalados quanto possível. Da ponta da varinha sairam faiscas vermelhas indicando, como Snape sabia e lamentava, o comprometimente com o que cada um jurou. Por mais que desejasse naquele momento que ela morresse pelas mãos do Lord somente pelo fato de querer dar uma informação sobre o paradeiro de Harry, ele queria que a informação fosse verdadeira, pois seria uma vida a menos a ser perdida. No fundo ele sabia que aquele ato era apenas consequência dos atuais atos de Potter.

- Certo então - Disse Voldemort tirando-o de seu devaneio - Queira me acompanhar senhorita, vamos para um lugar mais reservado.

A menina se levantou e colocou a cadeira mais para frente demonstrando nesse ato que ela tinha educação, seus pais lhe disseram que ao sair da mesa é educado deixar a cadeira no lugar. Então onde estava aquela menina que conhecera há seis anos? Foi embora junto com os sacrifícios da guerra? Não, ela fora sugada pela frustração da vida, maldição do amor.

- Ah, creio que conhece o diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – Disse o Lord após a menina parar e ficar encarando o perfil de Snape

- Claro, como vai professor Snape?

Snape olhou para ela com o máximo de repugnância que conseguia colocar em seu olhar.

- Ótimo – Respondeu meramente cruzando os dedos das mãos um nos outros.

- Bom, Severus, acho que você pode ir, queria apenas que conhecesse a nossa maior fonte de informações, sei que precisa ir cuidar dos ensinos das crianças mágicas, essa aqui voltará logo depois.

- Claro, milorde – Snape fez uma reverência – Qualquer coisa que o senhor desejar, é somente chamar milorde que venho correndo ao seu dispor – E virando-se para a menina ao lado, olhou-a de cima e quase cuspiu em sua cara – Até breve senhorita Weasley.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, eu sei que vcs estão com pedras nas mãos para tacar em mim, e sei que mereço, mas por favor me perdoem... jurp que não fiz por mal, realmente estava sem inspiração para escrever...**

**Mas olha aqui, novo capitulo, eu nao abandonei vcs... pensem assim, eu estou esperando a quase um ano uma pessoa continuar a fic, então vcs estão no lucrop hein**

**rsrsrsrs**

**brincadeirinhas a parte, muito obrigada pelos reviews, AB Feta e Deh Isaacs, muito obrigada, vcs estao sempre comigo nas fics, vcs são demais**

**Mas vcs que leem e não escrever review tambem são demais, obrigada mesmo**

**bjus e vamos ao capitulo**

**Capítulo 31**

Snape estava completamente apreensivo enquanto aparatava nos terrenos da escola e caminhava para dentro do castelo. Sua mente até o prezado momento não conseguia processar a informação que recebera, pior ainda, que vira e ouvira pessoalmente. Como Gina Weasley teve coragem de fazer isso? Ele não sabia responder e agora não adiantava especular, só o que podia fazer era pensar no que faria após o Lord resolver seus planos e o chamar para colocá-lo em ação.

O diretor não foi para sua sala, esgueirou-se para as sombras das portas de entrada e aguardou sua aluna, ele não ligava se ela iria demorar ou não, ele esperaria. Para sua sorte ela não tardou a passar pelos portões da propriedade e se dirigir com um sorriso no rosto até a entrada do castelo, mas antes que seus pés conseguissem passar pelas portas Snape a segurou pelos braços e a puxou para as sombras.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Ora professor, pensei que estava ouvindo tudo, estava bem ao meu lado quando disse o que eu queria.

- Não banque a engraçadinha comigo Srta Weasley, não gostará das conseqüências.

- Não tenho medo de você Snape

- Se não tem medo então conte suas reais intenções.

- Eu disse alto e claro que quero Potter morto. Ele me enganou, me iludiu e me abandonou. Se não vou ficar com ele, ninguém mais fica.

- Tudo isso por um amor não correspondido?

- Ora Snape agora está do lado dele.

- Sabe que faço parte da Ordem.

- Deixe de mentiras. Todo mundo sabe que você é fiel somente ao Lord e que vem com esse papo para o lado da Ordem, pois quer a localização dele, pois bem, o Lord já tem a localização.

- É bem atenciosa Srta Weasley – Disse Snape achando melhor jogar do outro lado para obter informações da menina, ela não parecia estar mentindo sobre suas intenções – Então me diga, como passou a informação ao Lord.

- Por isso – Disse Gina mostrando um pequeno pergaminho lacrado com um selo recém aberto – Alguns membros da Ordem receberam esse pergaminho quando Harry fugiu do casamento de Fleur e Gui junto com Rony e Hermione.

Snape olhou para o pequeno pergaminho e achou que estava vendo coisas. Eles tinham que ser muito estúpidos para confiarem tanto assim nas pessoas. Snape sabia que não se devia confiar nas pessoas e uma prova disso estava bem na sua frente. O pergaminho de localização era uma magia antiga onde se lançava um feitiço poderoso na pessoal escolhida e o mesmo feitiço em um pergaminho ou em várias. Esse pergaminho era entregue a uma pessoa de confiança que o lacrava e só o abria se desejasse saber a localização da pessoa escolhida. Eram muito usados no começo do século, por bruxos que eram obrigados a fugir ou se esconder. Caso alguém indevido abrisse o pergaminho não conseguiria ler nada, pois o pergaminho estaria em branco. Mas se a pessoa que recebeu o pergaminho de localização o abrir com o feitiço correto, ele mostraria onde a pessoa escolhida estava naquele exato momento.

Mas como ele mesmo disse, era muito arriscado confiar esses pergaminhos, pois as pessoas eram facilmente compradas ou se rendiam facilmente ao ódio e a raiva.

- Quem fez o feitiço?

- Meu pai, no dia do casamento, ele só entregou os pergaminhos para minha mãe, os gêmeos, Gui e eu.

- Creio que seus pais estão muito orgulhosos por sua filhinha querida, a única menina da família ter os traído. Parabéns, eu poderia até mesmo dizer que a senhorita tem talento para ser uma comensal da morte.

- Não sou comensal – Vociferou Gina sentindo um peso no coração ao ouvir Snape falando de seus pais - Não quero nenhuma outra morte além da dele.

- Oh! Claro que não – Disse Snape sem soltar o pergaminho e sorrindo de canto para a menina, achou melhor deixar seu comensal aflorar naquele momento – Mas não percebeu menina tola? Que matando Potter, você não irá somente matar uma pessoa, mas todos os mestiços do mundo bruxo como muitos dos seus colegas da Grifinória, ou os nascidos trouxas como aquela irritante sabe tudo da Granger

Snape se maravilhou pelos olhos arregalados da menina que somente naquele momento parecia que entendia o quanto ela colaborou para a destruição do mundo passando uma informação tão importante que fora destinada à ela.

- Ou até mesmo os traidores de sangue como seus pais e sua família inteira, acha mesmo que eles sobreviverão? – Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos verdes da ruiva – Como eu disse, a senhorita daria uma boa comensal, pois comensais não ligam para as conseqüências que uma morte pode causar. Parabéns, se saiu melhor do que muitos que estão ao lado do Lord há muito tempo.

E rindo da menina Snape entrou com o pergaminho na mão. Era triunfante deixá-la daquele jeito, corando, tentando entender o que fizera, porque fizera. Ele queria que ela sofresse, que sentisse o quanto fora burra e idiota por deixar seus sentimentos tomarem conta de sua razão.

Mas sua vingança contra a menina já fora feita, ele precisava agora se concentrar em Harry. Snape sabia que o Lord não iria procurá-lo agora, ele tinha outros planos, pelo que Dumbledore lhe dissera ele iria continuar sua busca pela varinha das varinhas e que no fim iria verificar se suas Horcrux estavam em segurança onde ele havia deixado-as e isso daria tempo para que Harry pudesse também ir atrás das Horcrux e fugir. Ao chegar no gabinete do diretor ele abriu o pergaminho e olhou a atual localização dele. Não era um lugar conhecido, era o nome de mais uma floresta onde ele estava se escondendo, pelo menos ele sabia que Harry estava bem e continuava se escondendo. Ele pôde respirar mais leve deixando o pergaminho aberto em cima da escrivaninha. Harry estava bem e escondido.

Mas até quando?

Sua resposta veio alguns dias depois quando o Lord chamou todos novamente à mansão Malfoy dizendo que Harry Potter estivera ali, na mansão que ele estivera por meses e que seus comensais mais fortes e poderosos deixaram que ele fosse embora juntamente com um elfo doméstico. Fora horrível sentir sua cólera, ser passado para trás por crianças, um duende e um elfo, criaturas inferiores ao seu ver, era realmente inadmissível. Ele teve pena de Draco.

Após esse evento, sua preocupação foi maior ainda com a segurança do menina, mas pôde respirar mais tranquilamente quando viu o nome do vilarejo Tinworth escrito no pergaminho de localização. Pelo que sabia, naqueles arredores estava a casa de Gui e Fleur Weasley. Harry estava seguro, pelo menos por enquanto.

Mas os perigos que cercam a busca de Harry aumenta cada vez mais e um pouco mais de um mês depois quando a primavera estava chegando ao fim, Gringotes fora invadido e um dragão fugira do local com Harry em suas costas.

- Falta pouco Severus. Falta pouco

- Eu sei – Disse Snape olhando para Dumbledore sentado em sua cadeira.

Ele sabia que estava realmente faltando pouco, logo Harry viria para Hogwarts, logo ele procuraria a ultima Horcrux e logo Snape teria que encará-lo, olhar em seus olhos e dizer a verdade à ele, dizer que ele, seu menino, era a ultima Horcrux, e que teria que se entregar a morte, que precisava morrer.

Olhando para o lago negro banhado pelo sol, Snape se perguntou porque as tarefas mais difíceis eram entregues a ele. Como sempre Dumbledore lhe respondeu sem nem ao menos ter ouvido a pergunta

- Porque você tem a coragem que ninguém mais tem.


	32. Chapter 32

**Olá pessoal, desculpem pela demora em postar, é que ta dificil escrever essa fic viu... complicado conseguir montar um capítulo legal para vcs... espero ter conseguido... esse é o penultimo capítulo... espero realmente que gostem para que eu possa fachar com chave de ouro**

**Quero agradecer a todos que leem minha fic e esperam dias e dias a minha atualização...mas quero agradecer os reviews de la kariin, obrigada garota e minha queria AB Feta que não é de muitas palavras, mas está sempre ali... valeu moça bjussss**

**Bom vvamos então ao capítulo**

**Capítulo 32**

As batidas grossas na porta já eram o suficiente para Snape saber quem era, ele não precisava ouvir a voz grossa de Carrow se identificando.

- Snape, abre a porta, é o Amico.

- O que quer? - Perguntou Snape após abrir a porta

- Ele está aqui – Disse Carrow fazendo Snape olhá-lo com extrema atenção – O alarme de Hogsmead soou, ele veio para Hogwarts.

Sim, ele veio, Snape sabia disso, mas jamais imaginou que fosse na mesma noite em que Gringotes fora roubado, não agora, não sem antes ele ter tempo de executar um plano para ajudar o menino. Era cedo demais. Ele olhou de relance para o pergaminho em sua mesa que mostrava Harry no cabeça de javali.

- O que faremos Snape? - Perguntou Amico tirando Snape de seus devaneios

- Vigiem os portões, mandem os dementadores para todas as entradas do castelo e deixe bem claro que precisamos de Potter vivo.

- Certo

Carrow deixou Snape completamente atônito na sala da direção. Potter estava a caminho de Hogwarts, um dos lugares mais perigosos do mundo para ele naquele momento e Snape não sabia o que faria

- Não se esqueça do que precisa fazer Severus – Disse Dumbledore no quadro

- Não se preocupe

- Não estou preocupado, confio em você

O sorriso confiante de Dumbledore naquele momento não era confortante, não era encorajador, só fazia com que Snape tivesse mais medo do que poderia acontecer.

Enquanto Snape lutava contra o medo da perda que se apoderava dele, Harry se escondia a poucos metros dele, na sala precisa e combinava com os alunos desertores a busca pela Horcrux. O tempo passava e ele sabia que Voldemort só não fora chamado, pois não o tinham visto, porque não tinham certeza, mas ele precisava passar pelo castelo inteiro se fosse preciso, ele iria ser visto, uma hora ou outra e por tanto faria o possível para que isso demorasse a acontecer. A guerra iria começar, isso era um fato que ele não poderia negar, mas era melhor acontecer quando todas as Horcrux estivessem destruídas, quando só sobrasse Voldemort e Harry.

Harry se sentia exausto e quase sem esperança quando ninguém menos que Luna lhe dera uma idéia, louca e talvez improvável, mas uma idéia, uma chance. Ele a ouviu falar sobre o diadema perdido e sentiu suas esperanças irem embora no mesmo instante, o diadema estava perdido há muitos anos e seria impossível ele conseguir encontrar em apenas algumas horas talvez minutos antes de ser pego. Ele nem ao menos sabia como era esse diadema.

- Eu te mostro. Mas para isso precisamos ir até a minha sala comunal

- Tem que ser rápido, entre embaixo da capa e todos vocês nos esperem aqui

O tempo passava e as imagens de Voldemort procurando as horcrux apareciam em sua mente como uma lembrança de que logo ele estaria ali. Luna decifrou o código que levava até a sala comunal da Corvinal e Harry teve que se segurar para não gritar, ele já tinha visto o diadema, sabia onde estava, agora ele só precisava... Seus pensamentos foram desviados quando a comensal apareceu, era cedo demais para ser visto, cedo demais, precisava de mais tempo. Com os olhos arregalados Harry a viu apontar para a marca e chamar Voldemort, Harry sentiu sua cicatriz doer no mesmo instante, mas sabia que Voldemort não voltaria agora ele ainda precisava saber se as outras horcrux estavam inteiras e guardadas em segurança.

Com agilidade Luna derrubou Alecto, mas não pôde evitar o barulho que o corpo da comensal fez quando bateu na parede. "Droga, preciso sair daqui" pensou Harry, mas logo depois apareceram Amico e McGonagall. Isso iria atrasá-lo. Luna fez um sinal de silêncio quando Harry fez menção de arrancar a capa ao ver o comensal insultar a diretora, ele ficou quieto a principio, mas cuspir na cara dela era demais para ele aguentar.

- Harry Potter!

Todos os alunos exclamavam seu nome, alguns aliviados, outros temerosos e outros, como a professora Minerva, surpresos. Harry queria não ter feito aquilo, mas agora os comensais já estavam amarrados no chão e ele corria pelos corredores com a diretora, a capa mal cobria seus pés desajeitados. A mente de Harry tentava pensar em alguma coisa, algum plano, nenhum vinha.

Ao virar em um corredor os pés de Harry diminuíram a velocidade até parar, seus olhos não piscavam e seu coração batia com força. Ele estava ali, parecia estar esperando por ele. Snape vinha quase correndo em sua direção, ele não conseguia vê-lo, claro, mas Harry conseguia e isso era o que o matava, pois dentro de si existia a guerra entre querer correr para seus braços e se aconchegar em seu corpo, e duelar com ele até matá-lo pelo sofrimento que ele o fez passar. Foi difícil permanecer no mesmo lugar e apenas vê-lo perguntar se a diretora o tinha visto. Tanto tempo, parecia que havia passado anos separados e ainda assim o menino conseguia sentir o cheiro de ervas que emanava do corpo de Snape.

- Você não vai matar mais ninguém – Gritou McGonagall antes de começar a duelar com Snape

Com raiva e alivio Harry o viu voando pela janela, se alguém teria que matá-lo seria ele, mas conseguiria?

A guerra continuou e os comensais atacaram sem dó junto com os gigantes e aranhas da floresta proibida, mas na mente de Harry só vinha a imagem dele, precisava encontrá-lo. Quase todas as Horcrux estavam eliminadas, só faltava a cobra, mas Harry sabia que essa ele só conseguiria quando estivesse cara a cara com Voldemort, ele precisava fazer outra coisa antes.

Seguindo seus instintos ele seguiu com Rony e Hermione até a Orla da floresta.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui Harry? - Perguntou Hermione

- Harry precisamos voltar, temos que ajudá-los – Disse Rony apontando para a escola

- Não, eu não posso, preciso fazer uma coisa antes

- O que? - Questionou Hermione

- Falar comigo

Hermione perdeu o folego ao ver Snape saindo das sombras das árvores e caminhando lentamente até Harry. Rony sacou sua varinha e apontou para Snape quase ao mesmo tempo que Hermione

- Não! - Disse Harry – Abaixem as varinhas, isso é entre eu e ele.

- Mas Harry, é o Snape, ele pode te matar a qualquer momento como fez com Dumbledore

- Não, ele não fará isso

- Como sabe senhor Potter – Perguntou Snape aproximando-se mais e parando a apenas alguns passos de distância em um ponto onde a luz da lua o iluminava

- Eu simplesmente sei – Sussurrou Harry dando um passo a frente – Por que Severus?

Chegara o momento que Snape tanto temia, o da verdade, o momento em que teria que olhar nos olhos verdes dele e ver a raiva, o ódio, o rancor e a dor dele, do coração dele. Chegara a hora em que finalmente poderia sentir o pesar de seus atos e ser castigado por cumprir seu destino.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Harry novamente – Ele amava você, quantas vezes você me disse que ele era uma das poucas pessoas que você amava, talvez a única pessoa que acreditava em você que confiava em você e você o matou. Você olhou nos olhos dele e o matou, eu vi, eu estava lá. Você não exitou Severus, matou com sangue frio a única pessoa que morreria por você, que confiava cegamente em você enquanto o mundo todo desacreditava a sua pessoa. Por que Severus? Me dá um motivo.

Snape não culpou o menino por gritar aquelas verdades para ele, nem sentiu raiva disso, ele só queria fazer a dor dele sumir, mas não podia, infelizmente não podia. Rony e Hermione permaneciam parados tentando entender o que se passava, desde quando Harry sabia todas essas coisas sobre o professor Snape? E desde quando ele o chamava de Severus?

- Queria poder te explicar Harry, mais ainda, queria poder te dizer que tudo foi mentira, mas não foi, eu o matei e sim eu sei que ele foi a única pessoa que confiou em mim e que me amou, eu sei. Eu fiz um voto perpetuo com a mãe de Draco Malfoy, você sabe disso, mas não sabe que eu morreria feliz por não cumpri-lo – Disse Snape sentindo o coração bater forte por finalmente colocar sua dor para fora - Acha que não me arrependo disso todos os dias? Ter mais uma morte nas minhas mãos, a morte dele. Acha que consigo ficar sentado no escritório do diretor vendo seu retrato sem me condenar por ele não estar sentado em sua poltrona? Sim, eu me condeno e me odeio por ter feito isso, mas foi preciso Harry Potter, por que além de Dumbledore e eu, há um mundo inteiro...

- E você não é egoísta o suficiente para se negar a fazer uma coisa se ela vai ajudar os outros – Terminou Harry olhando Snape a sua frente tão vulnerável como ele jamais viu – Eu...

- Não tenho tempo para lhe explicar o porque dos meus atos – Disse pegando um frasco no bolso e estendendo para que ele o pegasse – Mas quero que saiba toda a verdade, não quero mentir para você Harry, não mais.

Harry estendeu a mão para pegar o frasco, mas Snape não o entregou, ao contrário, fechou sua mão na dele e o puxou para mais perto sem se importar com os amigos dele que apontavam novamente a varinha em sua direção. Ele não queria saber se eles o matariam depois, naquele momento ele precisava daquilo, precisava de Harry. Era cruel saber seu próprio destino, saber que não tem muito tempo, mas ele sabia.

- Depois que tudo terminar, leve isso para a penseira, você saberá de tudo, agora só posso te dizer o que você precisa saber.

Com rapidez Snape explicou sobre a última Horcrux, sobre como ela deveria ser destruída e doeu olhar para os olhos do menino, doía ver como ele aceitava a morte, como aceitava seu destino.

- Então no fim eu tenho que morrer?

- Sim – Respondeu Snape em um sussurro

- Espera ai – Disse Rony – Harry, não pode acreditar no que ele está dizendo, não pode realmente achar que deve chegar até Voldemort e se entregar assim

- Entendo suas suspeitas senhor Weasley, mas se duvidam disso, vejam as minhas lembranças antes de tudo, toda a verdade está nesse frasco.

- E se você tiver alterado – Perguntou Rony

- Não pode – Disse Hermione – Uma lembrança alterada é facilmente reconhecida, Harry sabe disso. Não adiantaria nada entregar uma lembrança alterada e dizer para vê-la antes de se entregar se ela não fosse verdade.

- Está do lado dele agora Hermione?

- Estou do lado dos fatos Rony

- Harry, você não tem muito tempo, precisa fazer isso logo, se quer ver as lembranças antes a senha do escritório é esmeraldas. Agora vai e Harry, tome cuidado.

Harry assentiu, mas permaneceu parado ainda com suas mãos entrelaçadas as dele, olhar os ônix vazias de Snape eram cruéis em qualquer momento, mas agora elas estavam mais que vazias, estavam mortas. Harry sabia, no fundo da sua alma, que as palavras dele eram verdades.

- Vamos Harry – Disse Hermione puxando o amigo

Era difícil formular uma frase naquele momento, sua mente estava praticamente desconectada do mundo a sua volta ele só sabia que estava diante de Snape, o assassino de Dumbledore e ainda assim ardia de amor por ele, ainda assim se pudesse faria amor com ele ali e naquele momento. Ele começou a se afastar junto com os amigos e via Snape virar e começar a ir embora, ele ia para a floresta e Harry sabia, dentro de si ele sabia que não o veria mais. Cada passo que dava para longe dele era uma imagem diferente em sua mente. Os encontros no alto da torre de astronomia quando Snape era apenas um vulto, a rosa azul, a escravidão que Snape retirou dele o tornando livre de seus tios, os beijos, os toques, o sexo, o amor.

- Espera!

Snape virou-se ao ouvi-lo gritando e seu coração saltou dentro do peito quando o menino veio correndo e pulou em seus braços selando seus lábios com os dele. Nem em um milhão de anos Snape poderia esquecer aquele gosto doce dos lábios jovens ou os toques juvenis e desesperados. Ele o beijou de volta com igual desespero e saudade. Suas mãos apertavam o corpo de Harry e o traziam para si enquanto seus lábios apoderavam-se dos dele.

- Senti tanto a sua falta – Disse Harry abraçando-o e passando a mão nos cabelos negros – Não acredito em tudo que aconteceu. Não quero me separar de você Severus

- Nem eu de você Harry – Disse Snape olhando nos olhos chorosos do menino – Mas precisamos fazer isso. Obrigado Harry, por fazer parte da minha vida

- O que vai acontecer depois Severus? E você?

- Harry, meu menino – Suspirou deslizando o dedo pelo rosto de Harry fazendo a trajetória da lágrima até os lábios vermelhos – Não se preocupe comigo

Mais uma vez Snape o puxou para si, mas desta vez o beijo que se seguiu foi mais calmo, mas seguro e transmitiu todo o amor e medo de ambos.

- Agora vai

Harry queria protestar, mas sabia que precisava ir, precisava seguir seu destino. Ele apertou mais o frasco em sua mão e acariciou o rosto pálido de Snape, com um último beijo casto ele virou as costas e seguiu para o castelo junto com Hermione e Rony, nenhum dos amigos falou nada, apesar de quererem, apenas caminharam com o amigo, a dor dele já era grande demais.

- Não se preocupe comigo – Sussurrou Snape quando Harry não podia mais ouvir – Eu não vou viver.

Respirando fundo Snape virou de costas e empurrou todas as emoções daquele encontro para o fundo de sua mente, ele tinha um encontro com o destino em apenas alguns minutos. Já com sua mascará posta ele rumou para a floresta e sumiu por entre a escuridão das árvores.

Como é triste o destino pensou Harry vendo o vulto de seu amado sumir, dois guerreiros, dois amantes, fadados a morte, caminhando para o mesmo destino, mas em direções contrárias. Nada poderia ser mais triste.

Hermione pôs a mão no ombro do amigo e o conduziu pelo caminho que levava ao castelo onde a guerra continuava, ambos pararam durante apenas um minuto vendo os bruxos duelando na entrada do castelo, mas fora tempo o suficiente para Rony dar um passo a frente vendo sua família inteira lutar, ou melhor, quase inteira.

- Gente, eu não a vejo desde a sala comunal. Ela sumiu.

- Quem? – Perguntou Hermione

- Gina

N/A - aINNNNN E ai pessoal, gostaram?

estamos na reta final mesmo... esse é o antepenutimo capítulo e quero saber se vcs estão mesmo gostando do final que estou dando para a história

Espero que sim...

Pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews mandados e aguardo comentários hei... bjusss


	33. Chapter 33

**Oi gente, desculpem mesmo a demora, não sei se comentem, mas eu havia escrito esse último capítulo, estava perfeito, mas eu perdi todos os arquivos que estavam no meu notbook e só tinha do meu pen drive que nao estava atualizado, por isso acabei ficando sem inspiração para terminar a fic, porém ontem finalmente eu consegui escrever o último capitulo e espero que esteja a altura de vcs. Não quero decepcioná-los**

**Quero agradecer a todos que me acompanharam até hoje lendo essa fic que eu demorei para conseguiu concluir e que precisa realmente de uma revisão no inicio, mas que foi conluida com sucesso pela força de vcs.**

**Espero escrever muito mais Snarry para vcs e para mim também neh**

**Quero agradecer à AB Feta, Deh Isaacs, Thayanne, Mazzola Jackson Lupin pelos reviews que recebi, li todos e amei cada um... muito obrigada... **

**E vamos ao que vcs estavam esperando a tanto tempo neh...  
**

**Capítulo 33**

O barulho da guerra, dos feitiços e dos gritos, sumiam enquanto Snape caminhava a passos lentos, mas seguros, para seu destino, ele sabia o que devia fazer e mais ainda sentia o que aconteceria com ele. Porém em nenhum momento conseguiu sentir medo ou arrependimento. Simplesmente continuou caminhando até a entrada embaixo do salgueiro lutador, em sua mente ele tentava afastar a imagem de Harry e mais ainda de tudo que viveram juntos, caso contrário não conseguiria continuar. A árvore foi facilmente paralisada com um feitiço que acertou bem no meio do nó da raiz em sua base, permitindo que Snape deslizasse com facilidade e rapidez para dentro do buraco. Após limpar a sujeira de sua roupa ele acendeu sua varinha e continuou em frente até a sala de estar daquela casa abandonada.

Ele não olhou o Lord, nem mesmo Nagini, já sabia o que precisava que Harry fizesse e já havia dito à ele, agora era só enfrentar seu destino. Claro que ele tentaria ajudar Harry o máximo que poderia antes que fosse seu fim, se conseguisse matar Nagini antes de finalmente poder descansar, seria de grande ajuda à Harry. Mas para isso ele teria que finalmente enfrentar o Lord das Trevas.

Seria capaz disso?

Snape se perguntava enquanto o homem perto da lareira se virava devagar e quando ele olhou dentro de seus olhos vermelhos e viu somente morte, soube que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para proteger Harry.

- Severus, demorou para responder meu chamado.

- Desculpe Milorde, tive um contratempo com Minerva.

- Imagino, McGonagall é bem dura quando quer. Pena que irá morrer hoje, uma bruxa puro sangue com os talentos dela não são fáceis de se ver hoje em dia. Mas mudemos de assunto...

Snape não ouvia mais nenhuma palavra dele, já sabia de tudo o que ele estava falando, a varinha das varinhas, a mesma que ele achava estar em seu poder, mas que na verdade é de Harry, sempre esteve com Harry desde a fuga a casa de Malfoy. Do que adiantava ele prestar atenção nas palavras arrastadas e chiadas do monstro à sua frente? Nada. Ao invés disso ele escolheu relembrar uma última lembrança que havia guardado em sua memória. O primeiro olhar apaixonado de Harry, o brilho que suas Iris verdes transmitiam, o sorriso que lhe mostravam e a devoção que jamais faltaria. Que memória linda para se ter nos seus últimos segundos, bem aqueles que antecedem a morte.

Era fácil prever o ataque de Voldemort, por isso, mesmo não prestando atenção no que ele dizia, Snape sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço direto em Nagini, mas assim como imaginado a cobra estava protegida por um escudo mágico. Ele não conseguiu nem mesmo assustá-la. Voldemort somente urrou de raiva e ódio enquanto Snape sorria uma última vez antes de ser atacado por Nagini. Era dolorido, os dentes da cobra rasgavam sua pele e o veneno passeava entre suas veias queimando seu sangue, enfraquecendo sua carne. Ele caiu envolto em sangue e só teve tempo de dizer uma palavra

- Harry

Os feitiços voavam por sobre suas cabeças quando Harry caiu de joelhos no chão apertando o peito. A dor que passou por seu corpo era tamanha que sua visão embaçou e ele quase foi atingido por um feitiço, se Hermione não estivesse ali não haveria mais Harry Potter.

- O que foi Harry?

- Não sei – Respondeu com dificuldade sendo levantado por Rony e arrastado para mais longe dos feitiços – Senti uma dor muito forte no peito

- Será que é Voldemort?

- Não, as dores que sinto quando é por culpa dele, são diferentes, essa foi mais forte. Parecia que eu estava sendo cortado, como se arrancassem pedaços de mim, foi muito ruim.

- Tem certeza Harry?

- Tenho, dói demais, e não foi na mente, foi no peito, bem no coração...

De repente Harry parou de falar e arregalou os olhos, um pensamento cruel passou em sua cabeça

- E se foi ele?

- Voldemort?

- Não, Snape. E se foi ele? Aconteceu algo com ele, preciso ir vê-lo, agora

- Harry, está maluco? – Perguntou Rony puxando o amigo e o prendendo na parede – Estamos em guerra aqui, cara. Precisamos de você vivo

- Mas e...

- Não vai interessar se ele estiver vivo ou morte se você morrer também. Precisamos continuar Harry, precisamos destruir as Horcrux e acabar com isso tudo

- Tudo bem, vamos indo

Harry continuou caminhando com os amigos e lutando com os comensais, por vezes passou ao lado de amigos caídos, amigos que jamais poderiam rir de novo ou até mesmo implicar com ele. Sim, ele precisava continuar.

- Harry! – Chamou uma voz conhecida no final do corredor do segundo andar

- Gina?

- Sim, Harry vem por aqui, tem uma passagem, anda logo.

Harry deu três passos antes que uma viga caísse, por pouco ele não foi atingido, pois pulou bem a tempo, mas o chão fora destruído, Hermione e Rony estavam do outro lado.

- Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou Hermione

- Estou sim, mas vocês não conseguirão passar, dêem a volta e nos encontramos depois no salão principal.

- Está bem

- Harry – Chamou Gina novamente – Anda antes que nos descubram

Harry viu os amigos virarem o corredor antes de correr em direção à Gina. Quando Harry entrou na passagem percebeu que era um túnel estreito e escuro. Gina deu espaço para ele passar e fechou a porta.

- Harry me dá sua varinha para eu selar a porta

- Onde está a sua?

- Eu cai enquanto corria dos comensais, acabei perdendo

- Tudo bem, toma

Harry passou a varinha para a menina, Gina selou a porta e se virou para o menino que estava com a mão esticada esperando a varinha de volta. Assim que olhou nos lindos olhos de Gina, Harry percebeu que algo estava errado, eles estavam vazios e ao mesmo tempo cheios de culpa e medo.

- Gina me dê minha varinha

- Desculpe Harry, mas foi preciso

- Desculpas pelo que?

- Por isso – Disse uma voz grossa no ouvido do menino

Harry tentou se virar para ver quem era, mas antes que conseguisse fazê-lo, cordas amarraram suas mãos em suas costas e ele foi jogado no chão. Das sombras vieram três comensais. Um deles Harry reconheceu facilmente, os cabelos loiros de David eram impossíveis de não se reconhecer

- David

- Harry, que saudades de você – Disse o comensal aproximando-se cada vez mais até poder se baixar e conseguir ficar rente aos olhos de Harry – Sabe, sua amiguinha aqui te vendeu para o Lord das Trevas em troca de proteção. Harry, Harry, você deveria saber que não se deixa alguém bravo por não ser correspondido, você deveria saber corresponder as expectativa dos outros. Agora eu quero te testar, como eu disse antes, estou com saudades.

- Você disse que não iria machucá-lo.

- Você achou mesmo que o Lord das Trevas iria querer Harry Potter e não fazer nada com ele? Como você é ingênua, sua grifinóriazinha nojenta.

Gina cambaleou quando o tapa foi dado em seu rosto, mas o segundo comensal a segurou pelo cabelo fazendo-a permanecer em pé e segura em seus braç começou a chorar quando David debruçou-se em cima de Harry enquanto abria suas calças

- Aposto que você não vai nem sentir, já está acostumado não é

Harry realmente não realçou nenhum sentimento, nem mesmo dor enquanto sentia David invadi-lo sem cerimônia ou mesmo cuidado. Em sua mente ele só pensava que nada o faria se livrar dessa vida, nem mesmo a morte, pois as lembranças são carregadas junto com o corpo, para onde quer que ele vá. Então ao invés de pensar no que estava acontecendo ele escolheu outras coisas e assim como Snape ele pensou em momentos de carinho e cumplicidade que passou ao lado do professor de poções.

Após terminar, David levantou-se e limpou o corpo com a capa de Gina que estava tão assustada pelo que viu que não conseguiu nem mesmo se mexer.

- Vamos, o Lord nos espera

Após alguns minutos andando, Harry se viu saindo da passagem direto para o meio da Floresta Proibida onde Voldemort estava com os outros comensais. David rapidamente passou os prisioneiros para os outros comensais e se aproximou do Lord fazendo uma reverencia até mesmo exagerada.

- Ora ora ora, Harry Potter em meu poder, fez um bom trabalho Srta Weasley

Harry olhou para Gina com um misto de repulsa e surpresa, jamais imaginaria que a amiga pudesse fazer algo assim.

- Mas agora não precisamos mais de seus serviços, foi muito eficiente até agora, mas não aceitamos grifinórios em nossos domínios.

- Mas...

- Mas o que? Pensou que eu a deixaria viva e livre, que menina tola, jamais ouviu falar de mim? Achou mesmo que eu permitiria que saísse viva de minhas mãos?

- Você jurou

- Sim, claro, fiz o juramento das varinhas é quase um Voto perpétuo, porém eu jurei que eu não te mataria, jamais disse que meus comensais não poderiam fazer isso

Nesse momento Gina percebeu o quão fora burra e inocente. Ela iria morrer e tudo por um ciúmes idiota, tudo por sempre querer Harry Potter para ela mesma, agora iria ver a morte diante de seus olhos e morreria sabendo que seus pais e irmãos, além dos amigos, também iriam morrer, pois ela não pôde ser forte o bastante para lutar contra seus próprios sentimentos. Ela não era nada

- Desculpe Harry

Nada mais foi dito pela única filha dos Weasley, pois o feitiço verde a atingiu diretamente no peito saindo da varinha de David. Gina caiu de olhos abertos ao lado de Harry que não sabia o que sentia pela menina naquele momento, decidiu cuidar disso depois, primeiro ele tinha que fazer o que era predestinado a fazer, precisava terminar sua missão que iniciou antes mesmo de nascer.

- Agora sim, Harry Potter, o que farei com você?

Os comensais sorriram quando o Lord das Trevas empunhou sua varinha na direção de Harry e sorriu maleficamente, aquele sorriso era a última coisa que Harry veria. O menino não recuou e nem mesmo se preocupou em se mexer, apenas fechou os olhos e disse suas últimas palavras.

- Eu te amo Severus

Neville não acreditava no que escutava e dentro de si uma raiva crescia a cada palavra que Voldemort dizia a todos. Harry estava morto. O chapéu em sua mão tremia e ficava mais pesado a cada segundo. Ele queria se vingar, queria matar Voldemort a qualquer custo. Por isso lembrou das últimas palavras de Harry para si e sabia o que deveria fazer.

Harry apenas permanecia parado e escutando até que não agüentou mais, o grito de pesar que Hermione deu fora cruel demais para permanecer quieto. Assim como todos ficaram surpresos quando o corpo de Harry fora trazido, muitos mais ficaram surpresos por ele estar vivo. E foi ai que Neville teve sua chance, quando distraído, Lord Voldemort dera as costas aos seus inimigos, deixando Nagini indefesa. A cobra nunca mais iria mostrar suas presas, pois sua cabeça rolava aos pés dos comensais.

A guerra recomeçara, alunos gritavam e lançavam feitiços que nem mesmo sabiam o nome, tudo pela esperança que a presença viva de Harry trouxe a eles.

Mas tudo tinha que terminar nas mãos do grifinório, e foi quando o grande duelo começou, claro que Voldemort não esperava ter que ouvir Harry antes de acabar com a vida dele, por isso ficara tão surpreso pelo tanto que o menino sabia, mas Voldemort só sabia de poder e ganância, exatamente os defeitos que ajudaram Harry a lançar o último Expeliarmus que tirou a vida de Lord Voldemort fazendo-o jazer no salão principal de Hogwarts, o único lugar que, assim como Harry, ele já chamou de lar.

A algazarra foi enorme e todos queriam abraçar o eleito, o menino-que-novamente-derrotou-Lord-Voldemort. Mas Harry tinha outros planos, ele se encontrou com os amigos em um canto separado e longe de todos. Antes que dissessem algo Hermione se largou nos braços dele e Harry não teve forças para impedir, apenas se deixou abraçar. Depois, quando finalmente se acalmaram, ele falou:

- Preciso da ajuda de vocês

- Para que?

- Preciso encontrar alguém

- Quem?

- Apenas me acompanhem, tudo bem.

- Sempre estaremos com você Harry

Quando ele abriu os olhos, demorou alguns segundos para entender onde estava, mas ao olhar para o lado e ver as cortinas brancas em volta de sua cama soube que estava na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

- Aaa – Gemeu ao tentar se levantar, mas conseguiu ficar com as costas eretas após alguns segundos de dor, muito menos dor do que pensava sentir – Que ótimo, estou morto.

- Não está morto Severus, apenas vivo novamente no mesmo mundo de sempre.

- Papoula?

- Sim, sou eu mesma, estou cuidando de você já faz um tempo então seria muito bom se pudesse não se mexer muito para não piorar seus ferimentos.

- Não estou sentindo dor

- Severus Snape, já cuidei tanto de você que sei quando está mentindo sobre isso, mas sei também que suas dores estão bem mais amenas do que deveria estar, já tirei todo o veneno da cobra e fechei os ferimentos o que lhe faz sentir apenas a dor comum de hematomas pelo corpo.

- Posso ir?

- Eu dizer não vai lhe impedir?

- Não

- Então não sei por que pergunta

Snape levantou-se devagar e trocou de roupa, logo após sair de trás do biombo ele olhou para o local, a entrada estava parcialmente destruída e algumas camas estavam bem próximas umas das outras, pois o número de enfermo era muito grande para o local, algumas macas estavam no corredor, próximo a porta.

- O que aconteceu?

- A guerra finalmente acabou Severus, Você-sabe-quem foi derrotado e os comensais ou fugiram ou morreram, mas muitos de nós também sofreram danos, muitos alunos estão hospitalizados aqui e outros foram para ST'Mungus. Estamos reconstruindo a escola, mas isso leva tempo.

- Tivemos muitas baixas?

- Mais do que eu gostaria, quase perdemos você também e isso seria catastrófico, além de perder um herói de guerra, eu perderia meu fornecedor de poções medicinais

- Herói de guerra?

- Sim, o senhor Harry Potter o trouxe da Casa dos Gritos junto com Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley, antes do menino saber que a irmã e o irmão, um dos gêmeos, morreram, depois ele saiu, ainda não o vi, deve estar de luto ainda.

- Certo, deixe o luto para lá e me diga logo como é que eu virei um herói de guerra

- Por causa das lembranças que deu ao senhor Potter, os aurores do ministério vieram buscá-lo para colocá-lo em Azkaban, mas Potter não permitiu e conversou pessoalmente com Quin, o novo ministro que aceitou as lembranças e o nomeou o novo herói de guerra junto com as três crianças

- Certo – Cortou Snape não querendo mais ouvir nada que a mulher dizia.

Snape saiu sem nada dizer e deixou a medibruxa ajudando as crianças feridas. Suas dores incomodavam, mas ele queria muito saber se Harry estava no castelo, ouvir o nome dele foi como um choque em seu peito. Estava vivo e queria ter Harry em seus braços. Rapidamente ele caminhou pelo castelo destruído, buscando por ele em todos os lugares, mas não o encontrou estava quase desistindo quando avistou Nick Quase sem Cabeça na entrada do castelo

- Oh, professor Snape que bom vê-lo

- Viu Harry Potter? – Perguntou sem a menor vontade de saber se era ou não bom vê-lo

- Vi sim, ele está no alto da torre de astronomia

Snape correu o máximo que seus machucados permitiam até chegar ao alto da torre, precisava encontrar Harry, precisava tê-lo, tocá-lo. Mas a torre estava vazia, não havia Harry ou qualquer pessoa ali, além dele.

Fechando os olhos ele se aproximou do peitoral e olhou para o terreno, ao longe tudo parecia como sempre fora, lindo. Mas o pátio da escola estava completamente devastado. Imaginou como Harry ficou o tempo que teve que lutar com o Lord, uma preocupação enorme apossou-se de sua mente até que dois braços enlaçaram sua cintura e postaram-se em seu peito. Seu coração acelerou ao entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele e sentir a textura de sua pele, o cheiro que ele emana. Devagar e sem perder o contato físico, Snape se virou e olhou nos olhos do menino que sorria para ele.

- Como você esta? – Perguntou Harry

- Melhor agora

- Fiquei com medo de te perder

- Obrigada por me deixar ficar

- Oh, Severus, senti tanto a sua falta

Nada melhor para matar a saudade do que um beijo tão querido e desesperado, a boca de Snape procurava a de Harry com sofreguidão e o menino o correspondia com igual entusiasmo, Harry enterrou a mão nos cabelos negros de Snape e o apertou fazendo Snape soltar um leve gemido correspondido pelos quadris do menino que procuravam um maior contato.

- Harry...

- Me desculpe – Pediu Harry se afastando – Esqueci que estava machucado

- Não é isso e não se afaste, depois de todo esse tempo longe, não quero me distanciar de você nunca mais.

- Pensei que jamais te veria novamente, quando cheguei a Casa dos Gritos eu...

- Shh – Snape postou os dedos nos lábios do rapaz que mais rápido do que Snape imaginou começou a beijar e lamber os dedos dele de forma sugestiva – Harry, não deveria fazer isso.

- Por quê? Você não quer? Porque eu te quero todo e agora mesmo. Quero ser seu.

- Claro que eu quero seu pirralho prepotente, mas quero lhe dizer uma coisa e você não deixa

- Pode falar estou ouvindo

- Agradeceria se parasse de esfregar seu quadril em mim por um minuto, estou perdendo a concentração

- Harry Potter fazendo Severus Snape perder a concentração, isso é muito bom.

- Engraçadinho. O que quero lhe dizer Harry, é que eu quero você para mim, todo para mim e para sempre – Ele levou as mãos até o rosto do menino e o segurou firmemente fazendo o olhar diretamente para ele – Você quer...quer casar comigo

Harry achou que todos os seus aniversários e Natais chegaram ao mesmo tempo naquele momento, jamais imaginou ouvir tais palavras dele, por isso não conseguiu responder de imediato e só teve uma reação quando Snape soltou seu rosto e se afastou

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter dito aquilo

- Severus Snape constrangido e vulnerável, é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi – Disse Harry antes de puxar o professor pelo casaco e selar seus lábios aos dele com paixão e desejo – Claro que me caso com você, não quero nada mais do que ser só seu

Snape agarrou Harry com força e o beijou mais ainda enquanto pétalas azuis começavam a cair do céu forrando o chão onde os dois se amaram como jamais haviam feito antes.

Por sorte Nick Quase Sem Cabeça havia saído assim que ouviu a resposta do menino e não estava ciente do que ocorreu depois. Mesmo assim o fantasma passava pelos corredores cantarolando e pensando alto

- Casamentos, adoro festas de casamentos. Precisamos pensar em tudo, claro. Professora McGonagall, quem bom vê-la. Tenho uma novidade incrível para lhe contar.

**Fim**

**06/02/2012**

**Obrigada gente, bjus a todos vcs e até a próxima fic... mas não esqueçam de deixar reviews... ok?**

**bjussssss  
**


End file.
